DESTINO INEVITABLE
by Hinoto de Kogure
Summary: ¡ACTUALIZADO! CAPÍTULO 9 y 10....Suguru esta tan cambiado, sus ojitos dulces ya no se pueden reconocer, esa sonricita tímida que antes tenía, de eso.... de eso ya nada queda..... pero es hora de que de Tohma solucione eso
1. Inocente cuerpo

DESTINO INEVITABLE  
  
Inocente cuerpo....  
  
* ¡¿Cómo?! Debes estar bromeando, tu no puedes hacerme esto, yo soy el mejor vocalista que ah tenido esta estúpida compañía  
  
* Eso no lo pongo en duda, pero la decisión ah sido tomada, no hay nada en discusión, por favor Toshimitsu pase por su liquidación....  
  
* Es que ¡¡ tu no puedes hacerme esto!!..... !! No puedes!!  
  
* Claro que puedo, la junta directiva lo ah decidido y usted se lo busco, sabía que no podía introducir drogas a la compañía y mucho menos dárselas a sus compañeros de trabajo, no hay discusión, retírese por favor...  
  
*Maldita sea, te juro que te arrepentirás Tohma, voy a destruir lo que más quiera te lo juro  
  
Y un joven totalmente furioso, salio de la oficina de Tohma, dejando al rubio turbado por su amenaza, no por el hecho de que tuviera miedo de sus palabras, si no por la idea que pudiera ensañarse con la persona que amaba, esa persona que hacía años protegía, que hacía años amaba..... esa persona no le correspondía, aun así no podía resignarse, no podía abandonar la ilusión de que él dejara a ese chiquillo para refugiarse en sus brazos... Fue por ello que había decidido ir a buscarle.... ah exigirle que se alejara de su lado.... ah exigirle que se apartara....  
  
* "Shindou aléjate de Eiri san.... tu le haces daño, tu no eres adecuado para él, que acaso no notas las diferencias entre ustedes, lo mal que te ves a su lado..."  
  
* "Tohma-san" ..... el pequeño muchacho estaba al borde del llanto, trataba de detener sus lágrimas, pero las palabras de Tohma lo lastimaban en lo más hondo de su corazón.... y Tohma lo sabía, él sabía a la perfección cuales eran las palabras con las cuales podría herirle, y no se detuvo... no sintió el más mínimo remordimiento de destrozar el corazón del pequeño muchacho, con tal de conseguir lo que quería...  
  
* "Acaso no lo notas, Eiri es tan elegante, tan inteligente, tan brillante.... y tu eres tan común, tan insignificante, tan poca cosa a comparación con él"... "Aléjate, déjalo en paz, él solo esta a tu lado por lástima, por costumbre, que se yo.... pero merece algo mejor"  
  
* "Yo...yo...lo amo...." el pequeño no se pudo contener más y sus lágrimas comenzaron a surgir, sus palabras habían sido demasiado crueles.... y más por el hecho de que muy en su interior sabía que lo que decía era verdad, el era tan poca cosa.....  
  
* "Pero él a ti no"... cuando sentía que había conseguido su objetivo, que afín lograría que ese estúpido chiquillo desapareciera de la vida de su amor, una voz le sorprendió  
  
* "Y tú como sabes a quien amo? ¿tu como sabes quien ocupa mi corazón? Yuki tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño y seco sus lagrimas.... "Baka por que lloras" le sonrió de una forma protectora mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente...."Ve al auto en un momento estoy contigo"...  
  
* "Pero Yuki....." el pequeño se sorprendió de ese gesto tal dulce, de esa forma en que lo abrazo tan protectoramente... pero la forma tan amenazante con la que su amor miro a Tohma le asusto, por eso no quería dejarlo solo.....  
  
* "Obedece yo voy en un momento".... el pequeño no pudo hacer nada más que hacer caso a sus palabras..... y una vez que ambos estuvieron solos un Yuki bastante furioso miro con odio a su hasta ahora protector ..... "Aléjate" ..... "No te vuelvas a acercar a él"... "No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, si lo que buscas es alejarlo de mi lado"..... mie vuelvas a hacercar lo un ylo un yuki bastante furioso miro con odio a su h  
  
* "Eiri-san" ( No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, me pedía que me alejará de él.... lo que tanto amo, lo que con tanto esfuerzo había protegido... por quien había dado todo... por él había aceptado casarme, solo por él..... y ahora estaba ahí..... pidiendo que me fuera ... todo por ese mocoso...... por ese chiquillo....como lo odio...como deseaba que desapareciera.....)  
  
* "Hasta ahora eh permitido que interfirieras en mi vida por agradecimiento, por lo que te debo, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño....."  
  
* "Por que"..... "Por que le defiendes tanto Eiri-san"....(No entendía por que.... por que me pedías que me alejara..... tantas veces habías hecho caso a mis deseos, te habías alejado de todas ellas, de todas tus amantes.....entonces por que ahora... porque....)  
  
* "Por que lo amo"...... "Por que no podría vivir sin él....... y nunca permitiré que lo alejen de mi lado...."  
  
(Y con esas palabras vi como te alejabas, desde la ventana observe como el chiquillo te esperaba afuera del auto, tu lo abrazaste y besaste con una dulzura con la que jamás habías besado a nadie.... mientras lo tomabas en brazos y lo subías, vi como el auto se perdía a lo lejos..... y con esas palabras.... con ese beso.... destrozaste mi corazón..... no podía hacer nada.... ¡nada! .... mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.... ¡yo Tohma Seguchi!.... Me encontraba llorando..... con una impotencia inmensa.... con un vacío en mi interior.... con un dolor.... "Te amo"..... de mis labios escaparon esas palabras que jamás pude pronunciar .... que jamás podré decirte..... por que yo te amo.... yo pensé que si esperaba suficiente... si dejaba que tu corazón sanara algún día podría amarte....algún día tu corazón me pertenecería..... pero ahora....ahora tu ya lo amabas a él...... y yo..... yo no podía hacerte sufrir..... si lo amabas lo único que podía hacer era alejarme para siempre...... pero lo odio realmente lo odio...... )  
  
Y fue así como Tohma abatido por el dolor y por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para luchar por el amor que sentía sin destruir a la persona a la que amaba se embriago en su oficina.... se aturdió totalmente.... destrozo los cuadros y estatuas que se encontraban en ella...... él que siempre tenía una sonrisa a pesar de todo... que siempre había tratado de reprimir sus emociones, de pensar con la cabeza y no dejarse llevar por el corazón.....se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí.... no había tenido la menor precaución.... por que era bastante noche, por que nadie se encontraba en la compañía a esa hora... por que solo él trabajaba hasta esas horas..... o por lo menos eso pensaba.... por que una gentil mano lo detuvo con preocupación....  
  
* "Tohma-san".... mi primo..... por que se encontraba en ese estado, se veía totalmente diferente.... enojado, furioso.... él no era así..... nunca lo había visto así.... el siempre tenía una palabra amable para todos..... y ahora se veía capaz de cualquier cosa, con los puños cerrados por la furia...........  
  
*Ahí te encontrabas con tus ojos tan llenos de preocupación una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en mis labios.... "Suguru ¿todavía aquí?.... se me había olvidado que tu también eres un esclavo del trabajo" ...... "por que no te vas a festejar con tus amigos... no se con Hiro... con Shuichi todos aman a Shuichi..... tu no podrías ser la excepción..... que es lo que les atrae.... no entiendo....." ( Estaba diciendo estupideces, palabras sin sentido.... tal ves era el alcohol..... pero ese rencor..... este resentimiento.... )  
  
* "¿Por que me preguntas eso Tohma?.... ¿Qué te pasa? .... No te encuentras bien, vamos te acompaño a tu casa.... Mika-san debe estar muy preocupada por ti" .... ( trate de tomarte del brazo pero me alejaste con brusquedad.... yo solo quería ayudarte no soportaba verte así sufriendo, se notaba habías llorado.... ¿por quien? ....¿quien te hizo esto?...)  
  
* "No quiero ir a ningún lado.... vete Suguru.... déjame solo... no necesito de la compasión de nadie..... no necesito que nadie me ayude..... nunca eh necesitado de nadie..... solo de él....... pero él no me necesita más... ya tiene a ese mocoso..."  
  
* "Eiri-san...." (sin querer su nombre escapo de mis labios.... tu te sorprendiste al ver que sabía de quien hablabas.... pero yo siempre supe que le amabas..... era tan notoria tu alegría al verlo llegar.... yo siempre los miraba desde lejos, sabía de tus sentimientos.... esos sentimientos que amargaban mi corazón.... por que yo..... yo... te amaba...)  
  
* "Si Eiri-san..... veo que todos lo saben.... que idiota me debí de haber visto ante los demás, me imagino lo que habrán reído...."  
  
* "No Thoma-san nadie lo sabe.... solo yo..... por favor cálmate, acompáñame... déjame llevarte a tu casa..... mira te has hecho daño.... permíteme ahora busco con que parar la hemorragia...." ( tu mano....estaba sangrando parecía que habías roto los cuadros con tus puños cerrados..... trate de buscar algo con desesperación para cubrir tu mano, mientras que con mi camisa limpiaba la herida.... pero me miraste con curiosidad... para después reírte burlonamente.....)  
  
* "Solo tú lo sabes....... ¿y como es eso posible?.... ¿es que acaso me observas?"  
  
* "No yo no..... es que..." ( tu mirada cambiaba... y me atemorizabas....¿es que acaso te habías dado cuenta?..... no eso no....)  
  
* "Si me observas.... siempre lo has hecho.... crees que no me daba cuenta...... pero tu eres un niño, un chiquillo.....aunque.....me gustaría saber que es lo que él mira en ese mocoso...."  
  
* "Tohma san.... espera...( tu mirada... me veías con rencor...con odio... trate de alejarme de ti, pero me tomaste de las muñecas mientras acorralabas mi cuerpo contra la pared....no esto no puede estar pasando...no.... tu jamás me haría daño....pero frotaste tu cuerpo contra el mío tan intensamente....) "Detente... tu no puedes....Mika-san te espera...."  
  
* "¿Mika?.. ¿acaso pensabas en ella cuando suspirabas al mirarme?...... No claro que no, como ese estúpido no pensaba en el dolor que me causaba al alejarme de él .... ¿No puedo?....claro que puedo..... si tu también lo deseas, ¿por que te asustas?..... además yo solo..... solo quiero saber a que sabes....."  
  
* "No Tohma por favor....no...detente.... yo no te hecho ningún daño.... por favor.... yo lo siento.... siento tener estos sentimientos por ti.... pero por favor déjame...." (trate de soltarme de tu amarre, pero tu mirada se torno violenta y con toda tu fuerza me tiraste al suelo, te suplicaba me dejaras, pero no hacías caso, y colocaste tu cuerpo sobre él mío mientras tus manos me recorría sin consideración) "Por favor déjame"  
  
* "Todos son iguales... ¿por que te haces el difícil?..... ¿por que lloras?.... ¿por que forcejeas?.... solo relájate.... si no te dolerá mucho" ( tratabas de soltarte... que ingenuo eras.. te había dicho que te fueras y no me hiciste caso.... tú fuiste el que vino aquí.. y ahora me decías que no querías.... si eras igual que ese mocoso.... eras como él..... lo odiaba tanto y yo solo quería desquitar mi odio con alguien...vengarme por este dolor.... y tú.....tú viniste a mí...)  
  
Y sin la menor de las consideraciones Tohma arranco la camisa del pequeño que se encontraba atónito, no podía creerlo...no quería creerlo, él era su primo, pero eso no parecía importarle..... con fuerza beso sus labios sangrándolos con maldad, bajo por su cuello el cual marcaba en forma dolorosa, y continuo por su pecho probándolo con su lengua, mientras que el pequeño solo se retorcía por las sensaciones que en su cuerpo comenzaban a despertar.... no quería...en verdad no quería que esto pasara.... pero esa boca...esos labios lo enloquecían....y eso Tohma lo sabía a la perfección, sabía de su inexperiencia... sabía de su inocencia..... y sabía que bajo sus caricias era cuestión de paciencia para verlo responder..... Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su pantalón que con extrema impaciencia quito.... el pequeño ya no se resistía.... no podía más.... un sentimiento de culpa oprimía su corazón.... pero su cuerpo que ardía entre sus brazos cegó su mente....necesitaba sentir esas manos recorriéndolo, esos labios besándolo y se entrego a él sin pensarlo.... por que más que deseo era amor.... un amor puro.... Pero Tohma sediento de venganza no le importo en lo más mínimo la entrega total del pequeño, solo pensó en su satisfacción, se quito las ropas y lo tomo con fuerza haciéndolo gritar por el dolor de su invasión, su frágil cuerpo parecía romperse por el dolor, era su primera vez.... y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus tiernos ojos, Tohma sintió a ese frágil cuerpo entremetiéndose entre sus brazos, fue el primero en oír esos gemidos de su boca.... era el primero en poseerle y eso lo excitaba con locura, ahora entendía que era lo que Yuki encontraba en ese chiquillo.... era simplemente delicioso como se retorcía y como vibraba solo para él.... pronto aumento el ritmo dentro de él.... y lo miro con sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rubor carmesí, sus labios entre abiertos dejando escapar suspiros de placer, su cuerpo cubierto por el sudor y sus manos aferradas a la alfombra de su oficina..... se río ante esa erótica escena de la que era culpable, era tan apetecible su primito como no lo había visto antes.... el pequeño termino primero rindiéndose ante el cuerpo de su amado, pero Tohma aun siguió con sus envestidas hasta que se sintió saciado de ese cuerpo inocente... al terminar se retiro de su débil cuerpo para mirarlo con desprecio....  
  
* "Te gusto.... eres tan despreciable, tan insignificante para mí..... tan torpe.... solo te tome por que necesitaba quitarme las ganas...."( y con la sonrisa más cruel que jamás creyó tener, le hablo como si se tratara de ese odioso chiquillo que lo había alejado de su amado Eiri) "no vayas a creer que te amo.... ese sentimiento es solo para él..... tu solo me serviste para diversión de un rato...."  
  
El pequeño no respondió nada.... solo acerco sus rodillas para acurrucarse, y con una de sus manos cogió su camisa para cubrirse con desesperación, para ocultar su cuerpo de esa mirada que lo despreciaba... mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus dulces ojos y su cuerpo temblaba.... fue entonces cuando Tohma se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su rostro, y con fuerza tomo su cara para obligarlo a mirar, con su lengua seco sus lágrimas, para susurrarle al oído....  
  
* "Que patético eres"... y cuando estaba por levantarse una mano lo detuvo por el brazo, el pequeño que hasta ahora se encontraba llorando en silencio, lo miro con una angustia enorme, pero de sus labios no podían salir palabras, su llanto ahogaba su voz, y entre sollozos logró pronunciar...  
  
* "Tu.....tu mano....tu...mano.... aun sangra" El pequeño tomo su pañuelo para cubrirla y amarrarla con delicadeza..... con amor.....y fue entonces que Tohma salió de ese estado en el que se encontraba..... lo miro con horror al reaccionar.... al darse cuenta la mostrocidad que había cometido..... ese niño al cual había tomado..... en el cual había descargado todo su odio..... ese pequeño lo amaba sinceramente, y él solo pensó en vengarse, en hacerle daño, por que le recordaba tanto a Shindou....pero él no era Shuichi, era su dulce niño, ese que había cuidado desde pequeño.... y el solo corrió dejándolo atrás.... encendió su auto a toda velocidad y se alejo, dejando al pobre pequeño solo...cubierto con su camisa.... temblando por el frío.....por el dolor,..... por todo... y dejo escapar todas las lagrimas de su corazón y aun así....aun así le dolía... trato de levantarse pero el dolor lo hizo doblegarse, para encontrarse con unos brazos que lo sostuvieron eh impidieron que cayera al suelo....  
  
* "Y tú.... ¿tu quien eres? .... ¿por que me ayudas?.... que... ¿que haces aquí?.... Trataba de soltarse de sus brazos, pero ese desconocido lo apoyo de forma protectora en su pecho y acaricio su cabello, Suguru se apoyo en el para llorar todo lo que pudo, no sabía quien era y sin embargo.... había hecho más por él que Tohma.... a él, que creía conocer tan bien...solo le dejo como si cualquier cosa.... "por que soy tan insignificante".......  
  
* "¿Insignificante? ¿Acaso no eres el mejor tecladista de esta mugrosa compañía?....." "Definitivamente ese estúpido no sabe reconocer el talento cuando lo ve.... y mucho menos la belleza... ni aun teniéndola a sus pies" (mientras dijo esto ese muchacho, rozo con suavidad las mejillas del pequeño, secando las últimas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.... el pequeño se turbo por el roce y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas.... pero el extraño le sonrió dulcemente.... y lo abrazo con suavidad)  
  
* "Mmmmm definitivamente te ves muy lindo así, casi irresistible, pero no te asustes, yo no soy un miserable.... jamás haría algo que no quisieras....cálmate.... te ayudo a buscar tu ropa.....y mientras tu te vistes te diré a donde iremos...."  
  
* "¿Dónde iremos?.... no entiendo....." * "Si donde iremos, ¿no me digas que pretendes quedarte aquí, junto con ese estúpido que se atrevió a dejarte así.... no... tu eres el mejor pianista, pero si no me equivoco también eres el mejor violinista o no?"  
  
* "Yo..... si también toco el violín, ¿ pero tu como lo sabes?.....  
  
* "Por que te vine a buscar, el mejor violinista y el mejor vocalista de esta estúpida compañía no fueron apreciados, yo te llevare donde sí...... a pero que modales.... permíteme presentarme... tu arrogante primo insiste en llamarme Toshimitsu, pero tu puedes llamarme Toshi ^_~ y por favor deja de llorar, quita esos ojitos tristes....."  
  
* "No puedo..... perdón debo parecer muy fastidioso.... pero no puedo...." y el pequeño comenzó a llorar de nuevo al recordar las crueles palabras de su primo, y al saber que ese muchacho tenía razón.... él ya no podía permanecer ahí.... en la compañía que Tohma dirigía..... ahora ni siquiera a su lado podría estar.... tallo sus ojos para secar las lagrimas, pero lo hacía con tal desesperación...se sentía tan solo..tan desamparado, pero una mano le detuvo...."  
  
* "Si los tallas tan fuerte vas a lastimarte, y esos hermosos ojos no lucirán bien.... si te duele tanto, toma"..... el muchacho extendió su mano para mostrarle una pastilla.... "te pondrá alegre y veras que olvidas tus tristezas...."  
  
* "Pero eso....eso es......" Suguru sabía que era, y aun así la tomo..... que más daba lo que hiciera de su vida si ah nadie le importaba... que más daba si a él....a él que tanto amaba no le importaba....  
  
* "^.^ Vaya que la tomaste rápido, bien ahora vamos".... el muchacho extendió su mano pero un Suguru titubeante no sabía si tomarla...si confiar...después de todo lo que había pasado.... después de todo lo que le había dañado... y el muchacho entendió enseguida y con palabras hábiles le envolvió..... lo envolvió en una red de la que el pequeño jamás quisiera soltarse... "Pequeño, confía en mi..... por que yo siempre estaré aquí...a tu lado...sabes yo no te conozco....y aun así ...jamás te hubiera dejado como él te dejo..... Suguru vamos" y el pequeño al oír estas palabras no lo dudo tomo su mano y se fue con ese desconocido, del cual solo sabía su nombre, pero esa promesa de no abandonarle nunca... era más de lo que su maltratado corazón esperaba encontrar....  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del muchacho sabía que ahora ese niño le pertenecía... tarde o temprano regresarían los dos a esa compañía, pero ahora él se iba con más de que esperaba.... no se iba con las manos vacías, se iba con ese hermoso niño que se encontraba tan susceptible, tan herido..... era cuestión de darle tiempo... de esperar.... y lo tomo en brazos, ya que se encontraba mareado por el "dulce" que le dio, lo subió al auto y pronto llegaron al puerto, en donde ya pronto zarparía su barco, había reservado un camarote especial.... al entrar recostó al pequeño en la inmensa cama..."Eres un estúpido Tohma realmente un estúpido.... pero gracias por el regalo" Suguru que se encontraba inconsciente no sintió cuando le quitaban las ropas ni cuando ese sujeto lo acariciaba explorando su nueva diversión.... "Mmmmm realmente hermoso" el no le tomaría, no ahora.... pero sería suyo.... eso era algo inevitable...  
  
~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**  
  
Otro fic que hago en la madrugada por que me cortaron el Internet ¬.¬ pero bueno...  
  
¡¡Mi primer fic de Gravi!! wiiii ^o^  
  
Como se habrán dado cuenta mi consentido es Suguru, y como casi nadie escribe de este hermoso niño, me vi en la necesidad de hacerla de autora XD.... espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, algo violento, medio enredado, pero pronto se irán aclarando las cosas ^_^ espero que sean buenos y sigan leyendo los que siguen...  
  
Alguna sugerencia, duda, comentario, crítica ( ;o; pero no sean muy crueles, que tengo una alma susceptible jajaja ) dejen sus reviews o a mi correo hitomirobles@hotmail.com ^__^ me hará muy feliz saber su opinión...  
  
ATTE. HINOTO 


	2. Días difíciles

**DESTINO INEVITABLE**  
  
**2.Días difíciles...........**  
  
El nuevo día comenzaba y una alma afligida intentaba despertar, abrió los ojos con pesadez y al no reconocer el lugar, se desconcertó, ¿en donde se encontraba?, ¿por que estaba ahí?, trata de recordar lo que había pasado y la causa de ese dolor de cabeza que le mataba.... entonces al llevarse la mano a la cabeza observo el pañuelo que la cubría... "Este pañuelo"... y los recuerdos le golpearon de repente.... su mirada se lleno de horror al recordar lo que había hecho, lo que había pasado.... "No eso no puede ser".... "No...él no...." trato de negarlo, de convencerse que eso no había pasado, el no había sido capaz de tal atrocidad, él no pudo..... pero al mirar ese pañuelo, recordó todo.... con desesperación salió de la habitación.... había llegado en medio de la madrugada a un hotel, embriagado y totalmente aturdido.... Condujo su auto a toda velocidad, mientras recordaba de lo había sido capaz, con desesperación llego al departamento de Suguru, para encontrarse con la cama completamente intacta, él no había llegado a dormir esa noche, él no había estado allí.... Regreso al auto pálido por la impresión.... ¿Ah donde había ido?... llego apresurado a su casa para encontrarse con una Mika bastante preocupada..  
  
"Tohma donde estabas, me preocupaste.... Que te pasa estas pálido..."  
  
Pero Tohma que se encontraba desesperado no hizo mayor caso a sus palabras, solo la tomo de los hombros para preguntarle alterado si él no había llamado "Mika ¡¿no ha llamado nadie?!...."  
  
"No nadie....¿Que pasa Tohma me lastimas?  
  
"No puede ser....¿donde?" entonces Tohma se cambió rápido de ropa para dirigirse a la compañía, tal ves él aun se encontraba ahí.... se hallaba completamente abatido, conduciendo a toda velocidad y desesperado por no encontrarle... ¡Por qué! Por que había sido tan miserable, con ese niño, con su niño que había cuidado desde que sus padres murieron, él siempre supo de los sentimientos que despertaba en el pequeño, pero estos simplemente le halagaban, por que él sabía que era muy joven..... tan inocente... pronto encontraría alguien de su edad a quien amar, pero ahora.... ahora.... Con desesperación estaciono el auto y al llegar a su oficina la escena lo destrozó, manchas de sangre se encontraban en la alfombra, y no eran de su mano, por que el pequeño había detenido la hemorragia con su pañuelo, esa sangre era de su niño, la salvaje forma en que lo tomo.... y esa sangre en la alfombra era la prueba.... "Dios..." quería morirse en ese momento, era un maldito... por que.... por que él.... se arrodillo en el lugar donde lo había poseído, y en el suelo aun se encontraba la sudadera que llevaba puesta, la tomo con desesperación, como queriendo que apareciera su pequeño y fue entonces que las últimas imágenes borrosas de aquella noche llegaron a su mente, las crueles palabras con las que destrozó al pequeño.... sus ojos aterrados, sus lágrimas corriendo sobre sus tiernas mejillas..... "¡¡No!!..." y fue entonces que Tohma desesperado comenzó golpeo el suelo, abrazando la sudadera del pequeño, su corazón contraído por el dolor lo ahogaba, esa culpa desgarraba su alma.... pero no era el momento de perderse en la desesperación debía encontrarlo... salió hacía el estudio, y ahí se encontraba el grupo.... Shuichi aun recordaba la discusión de la noche anterior, estaba temeroso, y no sabía si era correcto ir a la compañía, pero Yuki lo había convencido, después de todo, la música era su gran ilusión, no podía dejarla... Pero al mirar a Tohma llegar totalmente descontrolado pensó que lo echaría, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como pasaba a su lado, sin siquiera mirarle......  
  
"K has visto a Suguru".... "¿Él te ah llamado?, ¿sabes donde está?" el tono entrecortado y desesperado en la voz de Tohma preocupo a los integrantes del grupo, ¿que había pasado?, ellos estaban muy animados, por que ya se imaginaban la burla que le harían al joven integrante al verlo llegar todo apresurado, por que seguramente se le había hecho tarde por primera vez en su vida.... pero bastaba ver la cara descompuesta de Tohma para saber que algo malo pasaba...  
  
"No Tohma él no ah llegado, la última vez que lo vi fue ayer, el quería quedarse para hacer los últimos arreglos a una canción... ya sabes como es Suguru siempre tan preocupado por ser el mejor para no defraudarte, ¿pero que pasa?"  
  
"Para no defraudarme" cada palabra era como puñaladas en la herida que sangraba.... si así había sido siempre, él era tan estricto consigo mismo, desde pequeño, siempre quiso ser como él.... "Donde esta, ¿donde?" Fue entonces que llego un muchacho de la edad de Suguru, con el cabello azul celeste, y unos ojos grises, con una sonrisa encantadora....  
  
"¡¡Hi!! Es un placer conocerlos, les prometo no los defraudare y daré lo mejor de mí, para que mi amigo este muy orgulloso y no se arrepienta de haber confiado en mí....el muchacho comenzó a saludar a los integrantes del grupo y coloco sus partituras en el teclado, entonces Mr. K le apunto con su arma  
  
"Identifícate " El muchacho los miro extrañado, y algo contrariado  
  
¿ñn que Suguru no les dijo?  
  
Tohma abrió los ojos con algo de esperanza y tomo al muchacho por los brazos, zarandeándolo para que hablara "¿Sabes donde esta?, ¿Cuándo le viste? ¡Dime donde está!"  
  
"Tohma cálmate, vas a lastimar al muchacho" Mr. K trataba de calmar a un Tohma totalmente fuera de sí, la desesperación se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero trato de conservar el poco control que le quedaba para dejar hablar al muchacho que se veía lo había asustado...  
  
"Este.... es que él me dijo..... pero...... ¿no les dijo nada?...". él muchacho ya se encontraba nervioso y asustado, y ver al presidente de la compañía tomándolo con fuerza no era muy tranquilizante, fue cuando Hiro trato de calmar las cosas y darle confianza al muchacho  
  
"Calmémonos, no te asustes, estamos algo preocupados por que Suguru no aparece y parece que tu fuiste él último que hablaste con él, podrías decirnos quien eres y que fue lo que te dijo Suguru"  
  
"Mi nombre es Aoki y soy amigo de Suguru del internado, donde estudiamos música, él me hablo hoy en la mañana, para pedirme que ocupara su lugar...... yo no entendía por que quería dejar el grupo, pero el solo dijo que debía irse y como yo y el siempre fuimos buenos en el piano.... supongo que por eso pensó en mi.... yo no sabía que ah ustedes no les había dicho nada  
  
"¿Pero el no te dijo en donde se encontraba?...."  
  
"No... se lo pregunte, pero no me respondió nada ..... su voz sonaba triste,.... yo no quise insistir...." pero Tohma no se conformaba con esa respuesta, estaba desesperado, algún dato debía recordar "Trata de recordar lo que te dijo, algo debió haber dicho, algún sonido...¡algo!...."  
  
"No fue lo único que dijo......"  
  
"Suguru " entonces en donde estaba, hasta donde había huido, todo por su culpa, todo había sido por él.....y salió desesperado... movería cielo y tierra si era necesario... encontraría a su pequeño..... lo encontraría  
  
La luz del sol comenzaba a jugar en el rostro del pequeño, el cual trataba de abrir los ojos, eh incorporarse pero un cuerpo lo mantenía abrazado y al notar de quien se trataba, trato de apartarse rápido y se inclino con rapidez , pero el dolor lo hizo volver a recostarse..... Y sus ojos que se encontraban totalmente nublados empezaron a empañarse con sus lágrimas al recordar por que se encontraba ahí..... Pero unos ojos que lo observaban y una sonrisa que lo saludaba lo hicieron contenerse  
  
"Buenos días Suguru ahhh dormí muy bien, ¿tu no?".. él muchacho se había dado cuenta del llanto del pequeño, pero no le dijo nada por que se notaba muy abatido y se veía no quería hablar al respecto, lo mejor era no decir nada, y sonreírle amablemente, aunque de inmediato noto como el muchacho trataba de levantarse, y soltarse de su abrazo... "Ahh lo siento, es que no tenía pensado viajar con compañía, por eso solo esta está cama, pero te aseguro no te hice nada " pudo notar como el pequeño se sonrojaba, y le dio una gran ternura, así que se levanto para comenzar a vestirse pero noto como el pequeño continuaba en la cama "¿Te pasa algo?".... y fue entonces que lo noto.... el se encontraba lastimado, no podía levantarse...  
  
"Es que.... perdón.... ahora me levanto....." y Suguru hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ponerse en pie, pero se doblego, Toshi de inmediato se acerco para sostenerlo y lo apoyo entre sus brazos, el pequeño oculto su mirada en el pecho del muchacho, y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, le dolía mucho y le avergonzaba que él se diera cuenta.... pero Toshi le sonrió amablemente para tratar de calmarlo  
  
"Suguru que no te apene, a todos nos paso lo mismo nuestra primera vez , espérame un momento" y acostó al pequeño en la cama.... mientras le preparaba el baño pensaba que eso no era normal, bueno si era normal sentir un poco de dolor, pero no al grado como para no levantarse, regreso por el pequeño y lo llevo al baño, para que se relajara mientras el agua tibia calmaba un poco su dolor, cuando regreso a la habitación para cambiar las sábanas, lo que miro le enfureció... las sábanas tenían sangre, el pequeño si que se encontraba lastimado, el no se había dado cuenta la noche anterior por que se encontraba drogado, y se lleno de rabia al pensar la forma tan brutal en que lo debió haber tomado para lastimarlo de tal forma "Ese estúpido, es un miserable".... eso era lo único que espera del mal nacido de Tohma, siempre lo odio, por prepotente, por insensible, por hipócrita.... pero ¿hacerle esto a su propio primo? No había tenido la menor atención con él, ningún tipo de delicadeza, nada.... el pobre pequeño era virgen eso era obvio, y él lo tomo tan cruelmente "Maldito"..- y desde su interior lo aborreció y se prometió protegerle de él, jamás.... nunca lo encontraría, él se encargaría de ello.....  
  
Mientras que en la tina el pequeño trataba de lavarse con desesperación, librarse de cualquier marca que le hubiera dejado, pero su cuello, su pecho lo había mordido, y el se sentía tan miserable al ver esas marcas.... tan insignificante.... cubrió con sus manos su cara y lloro amargamente, pero al ver llegar al muchacho seco con rapidez sus ojos y se cubrió con la toalla que le llevaba "Gracias" el pequeño se levanto, pero el lo tomo en brazos y lo recostó para darle algo de su ropa de dormir y con cuidado lo arropo...  
  
"Toma pequeño es un analgésico, te sentirás mejor... descansa un poco y te despierto para desayunar" Suguru le agradeció con la mirada y después de tomar la pastilla se quedo dormido completamente, Toshi paso su mano sobre la frente del pequeño para descubrir sus ojos, era tan lindo e indefenso "Te prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga daño de nuevo" y después de esto salió de la habitación para mirar al horizonte y comenzar a practicar sus notas... Toshi era un muchacho muy alegre, amable y siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, dispuesto a ayudar a los demás..... el problema es que los ayudaba como el sabía, como el siempre había sido feliz... esto incluía drogas, fiestas, y todo al extremo... no es que fuera malo, es que desde niño esa era la única vida que había conocido y la única forma que encontró para alejarse de su realidad.... pero algo lo había mantenido conciente, y eso era la idea de ser el mejor vocalista de Japón...... para esto hizo cuanto pudo, y trabajaba muy duro, en eso se parecía a Suguru, en extremo perfeccionista, fue por ello que cuando Tohma lo despidió sintió que el mundo se le caía, su sueño.... su gran sueño, pero él era realmente talentoso y varias compañías se interesaron en su persona........ sin embargo siempre pensó que algo le faltaba.........pero cuando lo miro tocando aquella vez......... el se encontraba practicando en la azotea de la compañía, sus notas........era magnífico en el violín, nunca acabo de comprender por que perdía su tiempo en el teclado, si bien era muy hábil en el, en el violín era simplemente sublime........ Toshi se encontraba ahí por que era un buen lugar para fumar, pero al oírlo tocar se quedo enamorado de su talento, si tan solo aceptara tocar con él...... pero grande fue su desilusión al saber que ya pertenecía a un grupo, y mucho más desilusionante fue saber que era primo de Tohma...... Seguramente seria igual de prepotente.... sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en su melodía, como le gustaría tenerle para él....... y fue así que ese día se había decidido...... le preguntaría, ya no tenía nada que perder, Tohma ya lo había despedido.......pero al llegar y buscarle, pudo oír como Tohma decía palabras muy duras al pequeño, no intervino, por que no era el momento, ahí estaba el pobre muchacho temblando....... y fue cuando vio la oportunidad de tenerle...... Quería formar un dueto con él, con su voz y con el talento del pequeño.... "Yo se que lo lograría"  
  
En el cuarto el pequeño ya había despertado, ¿que sería de su vida?...... Se encontraba tan solo..... lo único que tenía era a él...... su única familia...... Tohma....., ya había llorado bastante y aun así no dejaba de sentir ese dolor..... Siempre lo amo en silencio, desde pequeño empezó a sentir ese sentimiento hacia él, y es que siempre fue tan atento con él, y cuando murieron sus padres....se sentía tan desamparado... pero el se hizo cargo..... lo amaba tanto....cuando se caso sufrió mucho.....siempre en silencio.... pero Mika siempre fue muy amable con él ...... "¿Por qué Tohma?.....¿por que?....." se levanto con dolor y se cambio con su ropa busco su celular y llamo a su antiguo compañero de escuela, el era aun muy hábil podría remplazarlo.....  
  
"Ahh ya despertaste Suguru, bueno vamos a desayunar ".... El muchacho lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo al comedor, el pobre Suguru solo caminaba tímido, el era un extraño para él, y no entendía por que lo ayudaba, ¿que era lo que esperaba de él?.... "Oh no pongas esa carita sonríe ...."  
  
"¿Por qué me ayudas?.... Suguru miro inseguro al muchacho que le sonreía sin la menor de las preocupaciones  
  
"Toca conmigo........"  
  
"¿Qué?...  
  
"Toca conmigo.... por favor, se que tus notas y mis canciones, serian perfectas...." Toshi tomo las manos de Suguru y lo miro con seriedad, para él la respuesta del pequeño significa todo......  
  
Suguru no sabía que responder, pero la mirada del muchacho.... tenía fe en él y el no tenía a donde ir...... se sentía como una hoja que había sido lanzada al viento, sin que a nadie le importara a donde fuera a parar...... por que no era importante para nadie.... solo para él.... si solo era importante para ese muchacho... se quedaría a su lado.... "Si..."  
  
Ese "si" hizo que Toshi dibujara la mejor de sus sonrisas, sin querer abrazo al pequeño, no importándole la mirada de todos los pasajeros, y comenzó a hablarle de todos sus planes, él ya tenía un lugar al cual llegar, una compañía que le recibiría y todo ya estaba arreglado, ahora solo tenían que concentrarse en hacer los arreglos para las canciones....  
  
El tiempo paso, y desde la mañana hasta el anochecer Suguru se encontraba practicando los arreglos, con su talento no le fue para nada difícil, sin embargo se excedía en el trabajo... por que era en lo único que se podía refugiar.... trataba de fatigarse, de no pensar.... y sin embargo el siempre estaba en sus sueños, en su pensamiento... como se odiaba por no poderle olvidar, aun a pesar de todo le amaba tanto....  
  
Cuando al fin llegaron a la compañía en la cual les recibirían, los productores quedaron impresionados, las melodías eran perfectas, los arreglos, la voz, todo..... sería una gran inversión, sin embargo algo nublaría sus planes....  
  
"¡Como que no pueden aceptarnos! Pero si ustedes fueron quienes me llamaron, ¡¡yo no hubiera salido de Japón si no hubiera estado seguro de que nos recibiría la compañía!!" Toshi gritaba furioso a los directivos de la compañía cuando le comunicaron que no los podían aceptar, la decisión fue muy de repente... no entendía la razón si mañana firmarían el contrato..... "¿por que?, que acaso no somos excelentes, ¡¿por que?!......"  
  
"No se trata de eso.... es que... usted sabe, alguien no quiere que este aquí, el es socio mayoritario, apenas ayer consiguió las acciones, no había forma de saber que no le aceptaría"  
  
"Alguien?.....Toshi cambio su mirada completamente, sabía perfectamente quien era y la frustración lo invadió..... "Mi hermano ¿no es así?"  
  
"Si... espero que entienda nuestra posición....."  
  
Suguru que hasta ese momento solo observaba la escena sin intervenir, no entendía en lo más mínimo lo que sucedía, pero una cosa era clara, no serían aceptados en esa compañía, parecía que todo se ponía en su contra y Toshi se veía realmente furiosos....  
  
"Vámonos Suguru, no tenemos por que seguir aquí" y tomo el brazo del pequeño, para salir de ese lugar.... Toshi se encontraba realmente preocupado, nunca pensó que su hermano le seguiría de tan lejos, el dinero se les acababa y no encontraban una compañía... aun así no quería preocupar a Suguru así que sonrió y trato de calmarse "No te preocupes Suguru . se lo pierden esos tontos, ya pronto encontramos otra compañía, pero mientras tanto, voy a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo "  
  
"Buscaremos un trabajo de medio tiempo" el muchacho entendía que necesitaban dinero, y hasta ahora él no había aportado nada, se sentía mal por ello y no dejaría que Toshi cargara con todo el peso...  
  
"No eso ni pensarlo, yo fui quien te trajo aquí, yo me debo hacer cargo de los gastos... además fue por mi culpa que esa compañía nos rechazo....y...además tu debes practicar los arreglos y...."  
  
"Y los practicare en las noches como tu lo haces"  
  
Y fue así que ambos muchachos encontraron trabajo como meseros en el bar de un hotel muy lujoso.... En el día Toshi buscaba una compañía que los representara, mientras que Suguru practicaba las notas, en las tardes y noches trabajaban en el Hotel.....  
  
Realmente que le había ido bastante mal, no encontraban compañía, debían un mes del alquiler del pequeño departamento en el que vivían, el dinero que ganaban en propinas y su sueldo no era suficiente para cubrir sus gastos, y aun así al llegar en las noches Suguru siempre se sorprendía.....  
  
"o bueno un día más de trabajo hora de cenar, espérame aquí que ahora preparo algo, ¿te parece espagueti?"  
  
"No... no tengo hambre gracias, lo mejor será que vaya a dormir..." Suguru estaba muy preocupado por el alquiler, ¿y si los echaban a donde irían?.... desde hacía ocho meses que había dejado su pasado atrás, sin embargo a pesar de todo ese tiempo, desde aquel día no volvió a sonreír más.... solo se limitaba a trabajar sin descanso, preocuparse por los gastos.... siempre con una mirada perdida y triste....  
  
Toshi sabía muy bien cual era la preocupación del muchacho, y se sentía realmente mal, por ser el culpable, sin embargo siempre tenía una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo... "Oh vamos Suguru no te preocupes, yo conseguiré el dinero del alquiler , pero come algo que si no enfermaras"...... "Y por la compañía no te preocupes, me han hablado de una productora que es realmente buena, yo lamento lo de mi hermano....."  
  
Hasta aquel momento Suguru nunca pregunto sobre aquella compañía que los había rechazado, y la relación de su hermano en ello, por que pensó que era impropio, y un asunto personal, sin embargo la duda lo mataba ¿Por qué su hermano trataba de hacerle mal?..... "Tu y él se llevan mal?"  
  
"Pues si le preguntaras a él te diría que me odia, si me preguntas a mi, me es indiferente.... jajaja pero veo que te lo preguntabas desde hace mucho, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?... Tu y yo somos un grupo y debe haber confianza entre nosotros.....te cuento, el es mi medio hermano, mi padre engañaba a su madre con mi madre, claro que eso nunca lo supe, hasta el día de su muerte, cuando nos echaron del funeral....  
  
Suguru palideció ante la confesión de su amigo "No debí de haberlo preguntado, discúlpame....."  
  
"Su-chan no pongas esa cara de susto, es lo más normal, mi padre tenía a su amante, y para mi mala suerte fue mi madre, pero.... yo tuve una infancia muy feliz, nunca supe que éramos la "otra"familia, mi padre siempre estuvo pendiente de nosotros y nunca dejo que me enterará.... pero el día en que murió su verdadera familia no dejo que me acercara, su esposa nos hecho a la calle, y aun recuerdo como insulto a mi madre, al poco tiempo ella también murió y me quede solo..... y como verás mi dulce hermano tiene como Hobby complicarme la existencia..... pero eso es lo de menos, yo solo quiero cantar... sabes ese es mi sueño y lo voy a lograr con tu ayuda....  
  
Suguru se sorprendió aun más con aquellas palabras, como era posible que después de todo lo que había pasado ese muchacho siempre sonriera a los demás... siempre tenía palabras alegres..... entonces se lleno de vergüenza, por que él siempre lo preocupaba con sus problemas, y siempre se encontraba triste, y es que..... no podía ocultar esa tristeza ese dolor... pero por él haría el esfuerzo... fue entonces que se prometió no volver a recordar, y siempre sonreír......aunque en su interior no se encontrara esa alegría.... "Ahora a comer o ..... Su-chan estas sonriendo sabes esa sonrisa te queda muy bien, si no fueras tan propio, vaya que nos divertiríamos juntos" lo abrazo por la cintura, pero de inmediato Suguru se escapo de sus brazos y trato de evitar su mirada, y es que desde su llegada a ese lugar el había tratado muchas veces de aproximarse, de tenerle cerca, pero Suguru era tan tierno, tan inocente.... le deseaba, pero con tanto sufrimiento y convivencia en esos tiempos difícil había nacido una relación de hermandad en su corazón, era algo extraño ese sentimiento.... lo deseaba y varias veces que había estado apunto de tenerle, con un suspiro de voz Suguru le decía "Detente.... por favor.... detente" y con esas simples palabras el se detenía, y es que no era capaz de hacerle daño, si el no quería no lo obligaría..... pero aun así como le gustaría poder tenerlo solo una vez.....  
  
Los días pasaron pero como era de esperarse no habían podido reunir el dinero que necesitaban para pagar la renta, y el dueño los desalojaría al día siguiente, ese día fueron muy agobiados al trabajo, con una gran desesperación de su futuro incierto....  
  
"¿A dónde iremos? ..... ¿Dónde?" Suguru hablaba para si mismo sumido en sus pensamientos y sin querer de sus labios salieron estas palabras, Toshi no dijo nada, era su culpa que estuvieran en esa situación y era el quien debía de resolver el problema... Fue hacía el bar y mientras servia la copa de una bella mujer, esta le guiño el ojo mientras le decía:  
  
"Has pensado en lo que te dije? " era un hermosa y bella mujer, refinada, eso se notaba, pero también se notaba las intenciones con las que miraba al muchacho.....él solo le sonrío seductoramente...  
  
"Claro en el momento que desees, si fuera esta noche sería genial" la mujer sonrío triunfante hizo señales a su chofer indicándole que no le esperara y que hiciera reservaciones en la habitación más lujosa del hotel.... Toshi suspiro profundo y después volteo donde Suguru y le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas "no te preocupes más ya tengo el dinero de la renta" el muchacho le miro intrigado, ¿ de donde había conseguido el dinero? Quiso preguntárselo, pero la mujer se dirigió hacía ellos "Estas listo oye lindo tu amigo, si a el también le interesa tengo unas amigas...y " ..... "Oh no el es mi hermanito y será sacerdote, no corrompamos su camino la cielo, le sonrió y mientras se alejaban Toshi regreso junto a Suguru "Ah se me olvidaba no me esperes despierto " y se alejo rápido sin dejar que el pequeño le preguntara nada.....  
  
Suguru paso la noche en vela, no podía dormir, ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Quién era esa mujer y por qué se fueron juntos? ¿y si había hecho alguna locura para conseguir el dinero? permaneció preocupado toda la noche sin poder dormir hasta que llego la mañana y alfil el muchacho llego, se sorprendió al ver a Suguru esperándole angustiado  
  
"Sugu, te dije que no me esperaras, mira estas todo desvelado, vamos ve a la cama y te despierto al medio día, ahh y no te preocupes aquí esta el dinero " y un alegre Toshi extendió su mano mostrando el dinero  
  
"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" lo miro con desconfianza, que había sido capaz de hacer por conseguirlo, se había ido con esa mujer, y ahora regresaba con el dinero, la situación era obvia, pero se negaba a creerlo..... "Tu...tu y esa mujer?....."  
  
"Pasamos una noche divertida y obtuve mi premio" y al ver la cara triste de Suguru no supo que hacer, no debió decírselo tan bruscamente...  
  
"Tu no debiste..... hubiéramos encontrado la solución juntos... no tenías por que..." y unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, lo que había hecho su amigo por ellos había sido demasiado, su cuerpo, su corazón, lo había dado solo para conseguir el dinero y que ellos tuvieran donde vivir, que miserable se sentía....y es que Toshi siempre se encargaba de resolver los problemas.... se sentía como una carga para él... una pesada carga que no tenía por que sostener....  
  
"Sugu, no llores, yo no me siento mal por lo que hice, incluso me divertí...... ella era...mmm... como decirlo... primorosa "  
  
El pequeño se sorprendió ante estas palabras...... "Pero es que... tu la amas?"  
  
"Ehh?....oO no para nada...."  
  
"Pero entonces... como te pudo gustar, si no la amabas....." y es que Suguru no concebía la idea de poder hacer el amor con otra persona sin amarla, eso era algo tan intimo.... aun a pesar de lo traumático que había sido para él su primera vez, el amaba a Tohma...  
  
Toshi simplemente se sonrió por las palabras del peque, y es que era tan dulce, tan tierno y tan ingenuo, no sabía que era el placer sexual, sin sentimientos, sin emociones, lo abrazo con fuerza y acurruco su cabeza en su pecho... "Eres tan dulce Sugu.... es que yo no creo en el amor...... mi padre engaño a mi madre, a su esposa, y hasta ahora no conozco a nadie que ame a otra persona en verdad....yo solo creo que nadie te da nada sin esperar algo a cambio.... es por eso que tu eres tan especial pequeño, pero me atemoriza ese corazón tan frágil... debes aprender a sentir menos y disfrutar más" y diciendo esto acerco sus labios a los del pequeño aprisionándolo contra la pared, y en un susurro le dijo al oído "cierra los ojos" Suguru no supo que hacer, así que solo obedeció cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar cuando esos calidos labios oprimían su boca, pronto el beso comenzó a tornarse apasionado, las manos de Toshi comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo del pequeño, el cual solo se dejaba hacer mientras se abrazaba a su cuello, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, sus mejillas sonrojadas invitaban a Toshi a seguir y mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, y Suguru a suspirar una de sus manos lo detuvo...  
  
"No... no puedo, detente...detente por favor".... el pequeño por más que lo intento no pudo evitar que sus recuerdos apareciera, esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban, esa sonrisa..... la sonrisa de su amado Tohma.... por más que lo intentara jamás podría olvidarlo....  
  
Toshi miro con frustración como se iba de sus brazos como tantas veces, pero no empañaría la pureza de esa amistad por un deseo que podría apagar con cualquier otro.... "No te preocupes.... pero tendré que tomar un baño de agua fría "...... "Ah se me olvidaba, tenemos una entrevista al atardecer, así que duerme mucho"......  
  
"Pero tu no has dormido en toda la noche, tu no iras también a dormir?".....  
  
"Nop quiero practicar un poco más realmente estoy muy esperanzado a esta entrevista"....  
  
"Entonces yo me quedo contigo a practicar"......  
  
"No tu eres talentoso por naturaleza, yo necesito practicar más"......  
  
"Pero....."  
  
"No me contradigas pequeño y anda a dormir "....  
  
El pequeño Suguru no quiso seguir contradiciéndolo..... y fue a su recámara para caer rendido por el sueño, su mente se nublo por completo.... hasta el atardecer cuando unos delicadas manos lo movía para que despertara.....  
  
"Su-chan ya es hora..." ...... el pequeño abrió los ojos aun adormitado.... "No quería despertarte, pero llegar tarde a un entrevista habla mal de nosotros¿ no crees? .  
  
"Claro, claro no te preocupes, ahora me alisto" .... Y fue así que los muchacho salieron hacía esa compañía, en busca de la oportunidad que todos les habían negado... les recibieron de inmediato, y para sorpresa de los chicos el mismísimo presidente de ella junto con los directivos, cuando los escucharon tocar, todos quedaron impresionados eran bastante buenos, y firmaron enseguida....... bastante talentosos... si.... pero el presidente veía algo más que talento en esa nueva adquisición....

****  
Hinoto: por ser niños buenos y esperarme todo este tiempo hasta que la musa me inspirara XD **les hice otro capítulo espero les guste ------ vayan vayan =P**


	3. Videos prohibidos

**DESTINO INEVITABLE**

****   
  
**3.Videos prohibidos....******   
  
Pronto las grabaciones comenzaron y la promoción también, sus dulces melodías empezaron a sonar, y su fama a crecer, pero faltaba algo..... necesitaban un video....  
  
"¿Un video?".. Suguru ya estaba familiarizado con ellos, pero no con el tipo de videos que pretendía su manager ...  
  
"Si un video, pero su diseñador de imagen y yo, estamos de acuerdo con el tipo de imagen que queremos crear en él...."  
  
"A que te refieres con el tipo de imagen?" A Toshi no le daba buena espina las intenciones que tenían, y por que dudaban tanto en decirles....  
  
"Bueno les diremos sin rodeos.... queremos que en ese video se muestren como pareja ustedes dos, según nuestras estadísticas sus fans estarían encantadas con ello, no hablo de nada prohibido, solo algunas escenas de cama, besos bajo la lluvia, caricias entre ustedes, solo será actuación ( Hinoto: como uno que otro video que tiene el Gackt, o más o menos como las TATU..... XD y la encuesta fue hecha entre las fans del Yaoi jajajaja).... Los preparativos se llevaron acabo para la grabación, ah Suguru no le daba mucha gracia el asunto, pero alfil habían logrado encontrar una compañía, y era solo un video, debía hacerlo por su amigo.... Ah Toshi simplemente le pareció una estrategia de venta....... le daba igual, pero se preocupaba por Suguru..... ¿ El podría hacerlo?.......  
  
La primera escena empezó Suguru llego sonrojado envuelto solo con una sábana de seda y con la mirada agachada por la vergüenza, realmente se sentía apenado y asustado, Toshi que se encontraba ya listo solo con unos bóxer.... fue a su encuentro para tratar de calmarlo.... "Su-chan te ves kawaiii no te apenes y sonríe.... has como si no estuviera nadie bonito ."  
  
Cámaras, luces y su melodía como fondo...... Suguru se encontraba entre las sábanas de una precisa cama, mientras Toshi lo enlazaba entre sus brazos y le cantaba al oído la melodía que se escuchaba..... Pero el pequeño se encontraba muy tenso, eso se notaba.... "Paren todo... Suguru no me proyectas pasión, entrégate.... tu lo amas y deseas que te tome entre sus brazos"..... El pequeño en verdad lo intentaba, pero....... "Su-chan déjate llevar, solo deja que yo te guíe, no pienses"..... entonces el pequeño cerro los ojos y se perdió entre los brazos de su protector, y se dejo acariciar, dejó de pensar... las caricias, los besos y calor que comenzaba a subir entre las miradas lujuriosas de los camarógrafos, el director y el presidente, que habían quedado encantados por la belleza de ambos muchachos....en especial de ese hermoso niño que irradiaba ingenuidad y belleza..... "precioso y exquisito......"  
  
Después de este video, la fama del grupo llego a niveles insospechados, los conciertos, las admiradoras todo como un sueño, el sueño por el que habían luchado tanto, pero Toshi le dijo alguna vez al pequeño Suguru "Nadie da nada sin esperar algo a cambio" y fue así como paso..... una mañana el presidente mando llamar al joven violinista a su oficina.....  
  
"Señor, me mando llamar"  
  
"Si pasa por favor, y no me llames señor, se oye tan formal, Adrián.... llámame así...."  
  
"Es que es demasiado irrespetuoso no podría" y el pequeño retrocedió al ver como se acercaba ese hombre hacia el..... no le gustaba la forma en que le miraba ni la forma en que lo acorralo en la pared .....  
  
"Eres demasiado formal, demasiado lindo..... ."..... Mientras decía esto beso suavemente los labios del pequeño.....  
  
"Deténgase... deténgase por favor, no quiero.... no me haga daño.... no de nuevo" y el pobre Suguru lo miro aterrado y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y el presidente se asusto, ¿Qué le habían hecho a ese muchacho? "Cálmate pequeño, yo no soy así, solo quería jugar contigo....pero no te niego que me desilusiona tu poco interés"...... "Sabes muchas personas les gustaría que las deseara lo que yo te deseo.... pero no soy de las personas que golpean o que amenazan" y mientras encendía un cigarrillo miro atento al muchachito que aun no se separaba de la puerta y continuaba con esa mirada de terror, "Ustedes son muy buenos, han tenido mucho excito aquí en Estados Unidos, pero........ tengo que serte sincero, esta compañía no esta interesada en llevarlos a Japón......  
  
"Que? Pero.... pero ese era nuestro principal objetivo cuando llegamos aquí, es que....." es que ese era el sueño de Toshi poder regresar a Japón.... poder tener éxito en su país.....  
  
"Lo se, pero Japón no es un mercado tan seguro..... sería tener un riesgo que nos podría costar mucho..... y esta compañía no esta dispuesta a correrlo..... los directivos a acordado internacionalizarlos, pero en Europa donde nuestro mercado es más seguro"......  
  
"Pero..... pero Toshi.... el no lo aceptará, para el significa todo regresar a Japón...."  
  
"Lo se, y como te dije la compañía no esta dispuesta a correr el riesgo, pero.... pero yo si... y como te dije yo no soy de los que golpean o amenazan..... acepta ser mi amante, y tendrás ese regalo".....y fue así que el apuesto hombre lo miro seductoramente.... esa era su propuesta, el no lo obligaría a hacer nada, tendría que ser su decisión, y es que no le ofrecía cualquier cosa, arriesgaba su apuesto junto con ellos, pero al mirar la carita asustada y dulce del pequeño, sabía que el riesgo lo valía, la cuestión es si aceptaría el pequeño, se veía tan "prejuicioso".......  
  
"No...no eso jamás podrá ser, yo.... yo no podría.....¿Nos despedirá?...." la propuesta ni siquiera la considero, el jamás sería de ningún otro, por que no podía amar a nadie más que no fuera ese hombre.... ese hombre que le había hecho tanto daño, pero que ocupaba su corazón....  
  
El apuesto hombre lo miro enternecido y se sonrió "No claro que no, como te dije yo no soy así, jamás tomaría represarías contra ustedes, pero....... no se quien es aquel, al que le guardas tanta fidelidad y veneración pequeño......pero quien fuera, el no esta aquí cuidándote, y quien sabe si te sea tan fiel...... piensa en lo que te propuse, yo tomare unas vacaciones este sábado quiero ir a Berlín, si cambias de opinión te estaré esperando " y el hombre se acerco al pequeño acariciando su delicada piel, en un roce suave sobre su mejilla y deposito un boleto en su chaqueta, se acerco suavemente a su oído para susurrarle seductoramente "Solo piénsalo" .......  
  
No había nada que pensar, es que el no podía.... el no podía dejar de pensar, no podía apartar su cuerpo de su corazón y aunque sabía que la noticia destrozaría a su amigo, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo y debía comunicarle..... "Perdóname Toshi, pero no puedo"....  
  
El muchacho palideció al oír la noticia.... entonces todos sus sueños y trabajo se irían a la basura, todo su esfuerzo y dedicación.... todo.... pero no dijo nada y sacando fuerzas de donde pudo sonrió como si no le importará "Oh bueno no es tan grave Su-chan, o Europa es bello y verás que tendremos millones de fans en ese lugar"....... Aunque fuera su sueño, el no podría obligar a su amigo a ser como él..... ese pequeño no soportaría y el no lo permitiría, ya bastante había sufrido con el maldito de Tohma..... NO el jamás dejaría que volvieran a empañar esa dulzura en sus ojos.....  
  
Suguru sabía perfectamente que mentía, y que solo lo hacía para no hacerle sentir mal, pero aunque le dolía en el alma el no podía y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, con tristeza y pesadez se fue a la cama para recordar entre sueños aquella terrible noche en que su primo lo tomo, podía sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr.... y esa palabras... esas palabras que se repetían en su mente.... "tan insignificante para mí..... tan torpe...." ....... "no vayas a creer que te amo.... "ese sentimiento es solo para él"...... "Que patético eres"....... Suguru despertó entre sueños agitado cubierto de sudor y de lágrimas en su rostro...... "Yo.... yo.... nunca aspire a tu cariño, solo quería que me permitieras estar a tu lado" mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas, con miedo de cerrar los ojos y volver a recordar ese horrible día se mantuvo despierto por horas, pero un sollozo lo inquieto, venía de la recámara de su amigo, el también lloraba entre sueños, solo que la razón Suguru la conocía....era tan raro verlo llorar, tan triste, lo abrazo fuerte para calmarlo, pero el muchacho no despertó, simplemente se acurruco en sus brazos y así se quedaron dormidos juntos, arrullados por el dolor.....  
  
"¿Eh? ¿que? ¿Cómo? oo No ayer no bebí" el sorprendido Toshi descubrió a Suguru abrazándolo con fuerza y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pequeño... se sonrió un poco y se deslizo con cuidado divertido, parecía un gatito cuando despertaba en las mañanas, ya era algo tarde y tenían que llegar a la compañía, "¿Cómo despertare a este dulce angelito? Lo beso con ternura en sus ojos para continuar con su dulce boca..... al sentir esa cálida boca besándolo Suguru abrí los ojos con rapidez.... "!¡!Toshi . ¡!¡ y rápido se separo de sus brazos..... "Ohhhh úù y yo que pensé que anoche tuve suerte, pero no me acordaba jajajaja, bueno solo fue un becito inocente, no me pongas esa carita, además era para despertarte o bueno voy ah hacer el desayuno...." y el sonriente Toshi se fue cantando hasta la cocina  
  
Suguru lo miro aliviado al ver que su ánimo estaba mejor, pero cuando se cambió para ir a la cocina noto que unas lágrimas aun corrían por su rostro.... ¿para el significaba tanto regresar?..... y es que Suguru no quería regresar, odiaba Japón, odia ese lugar en donde había sido tan infeliz..... pero para él.....  
  
Toshi limpio sus lágrimas deprisa, sin darse cuenta de que Suguru le había visto, y trato de colocar su mejor sonrisa, lo que hizo sentir mucho más culpable a Suguru,  
  
El siempre hace todo por mi...... incluso aquella vez......  
  
"Su-chan ya esta el desayuno siéntate"... y el sonriente Toshi le sirvió cereales y jugo....  
  
"Toshi, no llores más todo se solucionara".....Toshi no entendió sus palabras, pero le sonrió dulcemente.....  
  
Suguru había tomado una decisión, el no podía solamente pensar en sus sentimientos, por que....por que Toshi también tenía derecho a ser feliz, y tomando el boleto que le había dado aquel hombre se dirigió al aeropuerto......  
  
Mientras que el joven presidente se encontraba desilusionado y resignado a que el muchachito no vendría, odiaba viajar solo.....  
  
"Yo..... yo cambie de opinión..." y un pequeño muchachito se encontraba parado de frente suyo con una pequeña maleta en sus manos y la miraba agachada hacia el suelo..... Adrián lo miro sonriente, y se alegro enormemente..... después de todo no viajaría solo, tomo la maleta del pequeño y enlazo sus dedos en la mano del muchachito "Me alegro en verdad.... verás que no te arrepientes serán las mejores vacaciones de tu vida...... pero quita esa carita, te ves más lindo cuando sonríes"..... y diciendo esto se acerco para rozar los labios del pequeño Suguru, la primera reacción del pequeño era apartarse, pero..... si el estaba ahí era por que había aceptado esto, y debía dejarse hacer lo que quisiera ese hombre, por que Toshi lo valía,..... cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras el joven presidente se deleitaba en esos tiernos y suaves labios, eran realmente dulces y deliciosos, como le gustaría estar ya en la suite y probar su dulce piel....." abrió los ojos para mirar a su nuevo amante, pero se sorprendí al notar que Suguru temblaba, esta temeroso... así que decidió empezar lento aparto con delicadeza el cuerpo del pequeño y beso su frente con dulzura "Vamos bonito, oh nos dejará el avión" y sin decir más se llevo al pequeño sin soltar su mano...  
  
El pequeño Suguro al sentir esa mano que no lo soltaba y que lo tomaba con tanta confianza... entendió el compromiso que acababa de aceptar, su corazón se negaba dolido a ser tocado... a ser dominado por ese desconocido, y quiso correr, regresar a su casa sin mirar a tras, pero la imagen de su amigo llorando... no lo soportaría otra vez.... con dolor se llevo la mano a su pecho para callar el llanto de su corazón, mientras tomaba la mano de ese su "amante"....  
  
El vuelo fue eterno, más por el hecho de que Adrián lo mantenía abrazado en todo el camino, el pequeño solo fingió quedarse dormido, no quería que le volviera a besar... aunque sabía que llegando a su destino lo que venía era inevitable, quería postergarlo todo lo que le fuera posible.... cuando al fin llegaron sintió esos labios mordiendo su oído "Ya llegamos bonito... despierta" el muchacho se divirtió mucho al ver como el rostro del pequeño se teñía de inmediato de un rojo intenso y se apartaba deprisa, le encantaba ese niño, en verdad valía la pena lo que arriesgaba por él....  
  
"A si.... entiendo voy por mis cosas y..." estaba tan nervioso que no razonaba lo que decía, solo tartamudeaba, no quería que llegarán nunca al hotel...  
  
"No te preocupes nuestras cosas ya las mandaron a la suite, pero.... no te importaría acompañarme a una cena que tengo, y a la opera..... es una reunión de trabajo, por mas que trate de zafarme no pude, pero no tardará mucho lo prometo"...  
  
Y esa palabras aliviaron a Suguru, aunque solo fueran unas horas su destino inevitable se retrazaría ... "Si, si claro por mi no hay ningún problema"  
  
Llegaron al primer acto de la opera y los inversionistas miraron burlones al presidente que llegaba con otro de esos chiquillos, y es que se caracterizaba por sus gusto tan especiales.... "Lindos pero tan frívolos"..... siempre era lo mismo, muchachitos que al ser cantantes se creían el centro del universo.... pero al mirar la carita tan inocente del pequeño se enternecieron un poco, se sonrieron lujuriosos y saludaron hipócritamente "Adrián tan puntual como siempre"  
  
"Buenas noches, claro la puntualidad es una virtud que no se debe perder" sabía muy bien los pensamientos de sus inversionistas, pero no le daba importancia, después de todo hasta ellos habían quedado embobados con la belleza de su pequeño, se le veía en sus miradas y con toda soberbia lo presento "Les presento a uno de nuestros mejores violinistas, Suguru, te presento a nuestros ilustres inversionistas"...  
  
Los hombres quedaron asombrados "Violinista? Entonces te gusta la opera?" ...."Si..." El pequeño Suguru contesto tímidamente al notar sus miradas de asombro. Pero algunos continuaban incrédulos.... "¿vaya pero esta en francés seguro te aburrirá..."  
  
Adrián sonrió triunfante "Pero si Suguru habla Japonés, ingles y Francés mi niño es muy inteligente y bello" mientras dijo esto abrazo al pequeño y lo llevo a su lugar en el teatro, dejando a sus incrédulos colegas observándolo con envidia "Parece que sus gusto se refinaron ...." fue lo único que uno de ellos pronuncio al mirar el aura que rodeaba al jovencito..... "Lastima que cayo en sus manos"......  
  
La opera comenzó, una de las grandes obras de Verdi... la favorita de su primo, el le había enseñado a amarla, a descifrar cada nota y a interpretar su significado.... esa obra en especial hablaba de dos almas que habían sido separadas trágicamente, se sonrío al recordar cuantas veces había soñado que el era parte de esa historia, solo por el hecho de tener un amor tan grande para morir por el..... pero ese tipo de amores, era una triste ilusión..... la tristeza empaño su mirada, cuando termino el acto se dispuso a levantarse pero antes de que pudiera su acompañante lo atrapo con sus brazos y lo beso, pero esta vez tan apasionadamente sorprendiendo al pequeño que dejo sin aire ante ese arrebatador beso ....  
  
"Aquí... aquí nos miran..."  
  
"Tienes razón..... vamos".....  
  
"Pero,... y la cena con tus....." se arrepintió enormemente de sus palabras, que tonto había sido, el no quería irse, no quería estar a solas con él.....  
  
"No importan, vámonos....." el muchacho estaba ansioso, y no le gustaban esas miradas que sus amigos lanzaban hacía su niño.... por eso lo había besado, para dejar bien claro que ese ángel era suyo, pero los conocía muy bien, eso no los detendría, y aunque sabía que el pequeño no sería capaz de nada, su mirada dulce y esa inocencia que lo rodeaba era como miel que atraía a todos..... tomo al pequeño de la mano y le coloco su abrigo..... para llagar en pocos minutos al lujoso hotel..... De inmediato el recepcionista le dio la llave y subieron, Suguru se encontraba en completo silencio aterrado por lo que le esperaba, al entrar a la habitación unos brazos de inmediato lo rodearon y una labios lo probaron dominantes, Suguru cerro los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar aterrado, el muchacho coloco una de sus piernas entre las piernas del pequeño para pegar su cuerpo completamente..... lo deseaba tanto, no podía esperar más, aquella vez en que el pequeño había salido en ese video, fue cuando empezó el deseo de tenerle.... la forma en que las sábanas cubrían su cuerpo..... la forma en que Toshi lo tocaba, había visto tantas veces ese video, deseando tocar esa piel, besar ese cuello y ahora.....ahora lo tenía aquí en su poder, sería suyo esa noche, y mientras besaba suavemente el cuello del pequeño pudo sentir su temblor, abrió los ojos para observar sus dulces labios, delicadamente, subió con suaves besos por todo su cuello para llegar a su oído y susurrarle sensualmente "no te preocupes bonito, verás que cambió ese temblor por placer" con un movimiento delicado quito el abrigo que cubría su delgado cuerpo, mientras sus besos se volvían mas apasionados y sus manos deseosas de sentir esa calida piel, comenzaban a desabotonar su camisa .....pero noto que el dulce muchachito seguía temblando, eso debía remediarse......  
  
Tomo al pequeño del brazo y lo llevo hasta la hermosa cama, decorada con velas, al lado de la cual se encontraba dos copas con vino.... tomo una de ellas para dársela al asustado Suguru "Pruébalo bonito"....."Es que yo....yo no bebo....." .... "jejeje eres tan lindo.....pero pruébalo es muy dulce, lo escogí pensando en ti" acerco la copa a la boca de su lindo juguete nuevo e hizo que bebiera un poco, de inmediato las mejillas del pequeño se tiñeron de un rojo suave, Adrián se sonrío, en verdad que el pequeño nunca había bebido, eso se notaba y asa miradita que colocaba lo excitaba, "Más bonito, sabe dulce, verdad" .... y mientras hacía que el pequeño Suguru diera otro sorbo con movimientos ágiles fue quitando su cinturón, pronto se encontraba bajándole el cierre cuando una suave mano le detuvo.... "Por favor...no...no tan fuerte"..... el pequeño Suguru no se resistiría a lo que venía, pero tenía miedo de que lo lastimaran como aquella vez, sus ojitos se cerraron y su cabeza se recargo en el pecho de aquel muchacho, al sentir que perdía el equilibrio se aferro a sus brazos.... "Me siento.... me siento mareado"..... con delicadeza lo recostó en la cama para terminar de quitarle la ropa que aun cubría su frágil cuerpo..... "Bonito yo no te haré daño, yo solo quiero tu placer y el mío, pero.... por ser un niño tan dulce empezare contigo...." y diciendo esto empezó un camino de besos que comenzó en esos suaves labios, bajando por su cuello en donde le lamió sensualmente, cuando llego a su vientre le beso tiernamente, era tan blanca su piel, tan suavecita y nívea, pero cuando llego a la entrepierna del pequeño se oyó un suave gemido que salía de sus labios.... el no entendía lo que le pasaba, ese hombre.... los besos de ese hombre.... le gustaban, sus carias le quemaban.... pero no le amaba, entonces por que?...por que? No le pedía que se detuviera? Por que no quería que parará?..... y es que Adrián sabía muy bien lo que hacía, con manos maestras comenzó a jugar con el miembro del pequeño, Suguru se retorcía entre sus brazos cuando Adrián miro como empezaba a entregarse y a perderse ante sus cariarías sonrió satisfecho, se acerco de nuevo a su boca para besarlo apasionadamente, para recorrer esa dulce boca "Bonito, pórtate bien y yo te daré un lindo regalo" no entendió sus palabras pero unos dedos se introducían en su boca..... "Lámelos.....suave.... delicado.... que de eso depende tu premio"..... el pequeño dudo, pero su cuerpo se lo pedía, esa manos en miembro ardían, necesitaba calmar ese dolor y cerrando los ojos comenzó a lamer esos dedos que comenzaban a entrar y salir de su boca, pronto las manos de Adrián se movían al compás de las lamidas, el pequeño entendió que los movimientos iban al compás de su boca y sus gemidos empezaron a oírse por toda la habitación..... Adrián bajo de de nuevo a su entrepierna y comenzó a abrir las piernas del pequeño para besarlo y lamerlo lentamente sin prisa..... despacio..... la vista del pequeño se nublo del placer..... "Ahhhhh....ahhhhh".... esa tipo de placer nadie se lo había enseñado antes, sus manos que se encontraban aferradas a las sábanas se soltaron para enlazarse en los suaves cabellos de ese hombre que lo enloquecía.... sin razonarlo sin pensarlo, se encontraba rogándole con sus movimientos que lo tomara en su boca ..... eso precisamente era lo que deseaba Adrián que el pequeño lo pidiera, sin hacerlo esperar lo metió en su boca, su miembro palpitante en aquella boca caliente era demasiado para que el pequeño tratara de resistirse, y su cuerpo reacciono como el cuerpo de cualquier hombre que se encuentra en ese tipo de placer, sus caderas se movían cada vez más rápido, no podía controlarse, su cuerpo le pedía seguir y el solo se dejo llevar por el placentero sentimiento que le producía esa lengua que le acariciaba, "Ahhhh Adrián....." fueron las palabras del peque antes de derramarse en la boca de su ahora amante..... Adrián satisfecho y mas que excitado con los suspiros del pequeño pidiéndole más, bebió cada gota de ese viscoso líquido... se levanto para susurrarle al oído "Sabes mejor que el vino bonito"..... Suguru con la respiración entre cortada lo miró tímidamente.... "Ahora se lindo y déjame tomar mi regalo" al decir esto comenzó a desvestirse frente a la mirada del pequeño que lo observaba avergonzado? Excitado? No lo sabía, pero al verlo completamente desnudo su primera reacción fue cubrirse con las sábanas de seda..... Adrián se sonrió por su reacción, el peque aun no podía descifrar ni controlar sus deseos..... "Lo prefieres bajo las sábanas?" sin decir más, se recostó sobre el pequeño, era tan frágil y hermoso, exquisito....comenzó a besarle nuevamente pero quería sentir el contacto de su piel así que lentamente fue retirando la sábana que lo cubría... al sentir que su cuerpo de nuevo quedaba al descubierto de aquella mirada que lo deseaba se aferro a su cuello par ocultar su rostro avergonzado..... tan hermoso y tan tímido, delirante.... con suavidad empezó a frotar su cuerpo al del pequeño, "Tu cuerpo es tan perfecto bonito.....mmmmm....." la erección de Adrián era eviten cuando rozaba con el cuerpo del pequeño provocándole suspiros por esos suaves roces de su miembro sobre los muslos de su niño, Suguru simplemente se retorcía bajo sus brazos, esos roces piel con piel lo llenaban de un calor que lo quemaba por dentro, estaba bañado en un suave sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo, mientras sus brazos se aferraban al cuerpo de ese hombre, no podía callar sus gemidos, su mente estaba completamente nublada por el placer.....lo había logrado.... Adrián había logrado lo que nadie...consiguió que el pequeño se abandonara en el placer.... y ahora que estaba a su merced, completamente dócil y sometido, comenzó con lo que tanto deseaba, se separo un poco del cuerpo del pequeño y de la repisa tomo una botellita con un poco de aceite cuyo olor a cereza llego al pequeño Suguru..... con extremo erotismo tomo la mano del pequeño vertiendo un poco de este aceite en ella, y dirigiéndola hacía su miembro palpitante, que con el solo roce de ese hermoso ángel un gemido de extremo placer salio de sus labios.... "Bo....bonito acarícialo todo" el pequeño obedeció sumiso..... era tan agradable sentir esas delicadas manos, sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría si es pequeño continuaba con sus delicados roces, y eso no lo quería..... retiro la mano del pequeño y con extrema habilidad coloco a su ángel en posición, Suguru se dejo hacer y llevar por esas manos que lo acariciaban por toda su piel, cada caricia era hermosa y suave.... de pronto sintió como un miembro vibrante se introducía entre sus piernas, el pequeño se tenso gravemente cuando comenzaba a penetrarlo y moverse con suavidad "No te haré daño bonito.... "Ah...ah...." el pequeño se retorcía entre ronroneos de placer y dolor, mientras le penetraba lentamente, Adrián retiro con suavidad los cabellos que cubrían el rostro de su ángel, era tan hermoso...... le encantaba ver las expresiones de satisfacción en su rostro, tan ruborizado, tan lindo.... "Te haré olvidar todo lo que estuvo antes de mi hermoso......mmmmm...... esta noche no la olvidaras nunca....." Suguru cerro los ojos al sentir la última embestida que le penetro totalmente..... el cuerpo del pequeño se sacudía entre el placer y el dolor, sus brazos se enlazaron en el cuello de ese cuerpo que lo sentía ardiente en su interior, y es que Adrián se encontraba en el séptimo cielo la estreches del pequeño era deliciosa, gozo enormemente la invasión de ese frágil cuerpo, acercando sus labios al oído del pequeño, para morderle, "Ahhh hermoso, eres hermoso...." sus gemidos en el oído del pequeño lo estremecían, ese hombre gozaba con su cuerpo, le gustaba tenerle..... así que solo trato de complacerle y sentirse bien mientras lo hacía, por instinto, por un reflejo, necesitaba sentirse deseado, amado, sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Adrián cuando el empezó a moverse dulcemente en su cuerpo, su cuerpo...su piel ... su boca, todo...había sido tomado por él y en el momento en que lo llevo al clímax, el muchacho se sonrío triunfante por que sabia que ese hermoso cuerpo pocos habían tocado, con cuidado se retiro del pequeño y lo miro a los ojos, el hermoso niño miraba hacia el techo, con la respiración entrecortada sin poder entender que había hecho y por que su cuerpo vibraba tanto, sentía vergüenza y con rapidez se cubrió con la sábana, arrinconándose en la cama.... tenía miedo de lo que le dijera, recordaba que al final de todo venían palabras crueles....como aquella vez.... pero para su sorpresa unos brazos lo tomaron calidamente y lo apoyaron sobre su pecho, "Bonito, te lastime?, perdóname no fue mi intención...." .... "No... no me lastimaste...".... "Entonces por que tienes esa carita de angustia" ...... "es que tu y yo....y no me amas, y yo tampoco"..... el pequeño no concebía la idea de lo habían hecho, pero una pregunta lo desconcertó bastante ....  
  
"Pero te gusto?"... Adrián le pregunto sonriente, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del pequeño....  
  
Suguru titubeó al contestar pero la respuesta era mas que evidente... "Si..."  
  
Adrián se sonrió al ver como se ruborizaba , aun a pesar del hecho que acababan de tener sexo y el tenía sus piernas enlazadas a las piernas del pequeño..... "Y aquella vez te dolió no es así? Y lo amabas verdad?"  
  
Solo se quedo en silencio sin responder.... Suguru se acurruco más en ese pecho al recordar.... tenía tanta razón le había dolido, lo había destrozado y había sido tan horrible aquella vez, aun a pesar de que lo amaba tanto....  
  
"Entonces pequeño..... no crees que es mejor si no se involucran los sentimientos, si solo gozas el momento y lo pasas bien?"  
  
Suguru se quedo pensando en silencio... lo mismo que le había dicho Toshi y hasta hora tenían razón..... ese hombre que ahora le abrazaba y acurrucaba en su pecho, no le amaba pero lo había tratado con una delicadeza y una ternura, que el jamás había conocido... y por un momento el consiguió que su corazón no le doliera.... aunque solo fue por un momento, por que el recuerdo de Tohma regresaba, y su corazón se oprimía...."Es que.... es que no puedo olvidar"  
  
"Yo te enseño.....solo olvídalo, y no pienses solo siente...." Adrián beso su boca apasionadamente y Suguru correspondió ese beso con la misma pasión, si esa era la única forma de olvidar..... si esa era la única forma de ser feliz...... entonces era momento de aprender y dejar de recordar ese pasado que le atormentaba.....  
  
Mientras que en cierto teatro los poderosos hombres de la música hablaban "Vaya parece que Adrián no aguanto hasta que terminara el segundo acto" se rieron desvergonzadamente, mientras que otro poderoso hombre entraba en escena "Tohma pensamos que no llegarías, no es común en tí ser impuntual".....  
  
"Si lo siento, pero no me fue posible llegar antes"....Era Tohma que había tenido que ir a esa estúpida reunión internacional muy a su pesar, se le veía cambiado, la angustia se reflejaba en su mirada, por más que había buscado en todo Japón no había ni rastro de su pequeño primo, y con las obligaciones agobiantes de su puesto como presidente de la compañía poco tiempo le quedaba.....  
  
"No te preocupes Tohma después de todo no eres el único que se ah ausentado de la reunión"....Y si el llega y no me encuentra?, si aparece y esta mal? ¿donde estas Suguru? el joven presidente estaba absorto en sus pensamientos que no podía oír la conversación de aquellos hombres...  
  
"Tohma pareces ausente, pasa algo malo en Japón?...."  
  
"No disculpen, son problemas personales...."  
  
"Vaya no te tomes las cosas con tanta responsabilidad.... A tí te hace falta ser un poco como Adrián, el muy cretino se acaba de ir con su nueva adquisición"...  
  
Tohma sonrió cínicamente.... "Como el? ¿acaso quieren que tenga aventuras con mis empleados".... hasta Tohma conocía la reputación del poderoso presidente de la fracción en Estados Unidos....  
  
"Jajajaja no claro que no, ahora que te perdiste ver a su nuevo "amiguito" realmente lindo el niño, hasta el punto de que nuestro amigo no aguanto esperar hasta el segundo acto, jajajajaja".....  
  
"Ahora que siendo sinceros yo tampoco hubiera esperado, su hermoso cabello verde, y esos lindos ojitos café....." Tohma solo escuchaba fastidiado, el no quería estar ahí, pero debía cumplir con su trabajo...  
  
"Si claro ahora mientras nosotros estamos hablando, el seguramente debe estar de lo más divertido jugando jajajaja"  
  
Comenzó el segundo acto de la opera y los pensamientos de Tohma se volvieron a perder en la ansiedad de no encontrar a su niño.....  
  
A veces es caprichoso el destino.... tal ves si Tohma hubiera llegado una hora antes.....¿tal ves si hubiera escuchado con atención las palabras de sus colegas y la descripción del niño en cuestión?.... tal ves.... pero el tal ves no existe, y ahora su pequeño Suguru caía en los brazos de un hombre que le quitaría toda sensibilidad que aun pudiera guardar su corazón....  
  
Las semanas pasaron y al fin Suguru regresaba a Estados Unidos, pero el muchacho que ahora regresaba era muy diferente al niño que se había ido, Toshi que le esperaba en el aeropuerto con el corazón destrozado se culpaba por la decisión que había tomado su amigo....Y cuando lo vio entre la gente de la mano de Adrián su corazón se desgarró de nuevo, su mirada dulce, sus ojitos bondadosos, su inocencia.....¿donde estaban?¿que le había hecho?....Este Suguru tenía una mirada fría, menos sensible, más serena y resuelta, Adrián lo tomo y beso antes de entregarle su maleta a Toshi, Suguru le correspondió sin la menor preocupación....  
  
"Toshi, te regreso a Suguru, veras que ah cambiado un poquito, amor te espero mañana " el presidente le sonrió y miro al pequeño Suguru con cierta complicidad....  
  
Llegaron a su departamento y Toshi lo miro con dolor "Perdóname, perdóname..... tu no debías.... tu no tenías que...." pero los labios de Suguru impidieron que siguiera hablando.....  
  
"No me siento mal por lo que eh hecho, es más.... me siento mucho mejor.... sin tantas culpas.... sin tantos prejuicios...."  
  
Toshi miraba atónito a su Sugu, esas palabras... no eras sus palabras...."No Sugu, tu no eres así, tu eres tan lindo con tu corazón tan sincero y puro.....  
  
"Ese ya no soy.... sabes Adrián me ayudo a dejar de ser tan emocional....  
  
"Que ha hecho?" los ojos de su amigo de entristecieron, que le había pasado a su pequeño, pero Suguru que le miraba aun en forma serena lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su habitación  
  
"Has esperado por mi, mucho tiempo, ahora estoy listo..." y con un beso apasionado se abrazo a su cuello....  
  
Sus labios, esos labios tan dulces del pequeño lo estaban besando.... "Pero tu no me amas..." .... Toshi aun recordaba esas palabras del pequeño, pero....  
  
"Y eso que importancia tiene".... los labios del pequeño se volvieron apasionados y las manos de Toshi le rodearon... hubiera querido no tocarle, pero el pequeño tenía razón lo había deseado por mucho tiempo y el deseo por tenerle fue más grande que la voz de su conciencia, y entre caricias llegaron a la cama para por fin probar ese delicado cuerpo......  
  
En Japón todo había seguido su curso, Bad Luck seguí siendo el mejor grupo , el lugar de Suguru había sido ocupado por su amigo, que resulto ser tan talentoso como se esperaba, y Tohma continuaba como presidente de la poderosa compañía.....  
  
"Consideramos que es momento de que Bad Luck llegue a América"  
  
"Entiendo, aun así es muy arriesgado intentar que lleguen solos"... el desolado Tohma tuvo que continuar con su vida, y a pesar de haberle buscado por dos años nunca le logro encontrar, precisamente en dos semanas cumpliría 18 años su querido niño.... la culpa nunca lo dejo y su divorcio de Mika fue apresurado, ni siquiera había vuelto a ver a Eiri después de aquel día....lo único que aun quedaba era Bad Luck que ahora era la principal prioridad de la empresa....  
  
"Lo entendemos Tohma, es por eso que en Estados Unidos hemos firmado con la compañía líder, a cambio de que su principal grupo apoye a Bad Luck en su país, ellos esperan que Bad Luck apoye a su grupo en Japón..."Un gran contrato, que ya ha sido aceptado por los inversionistas, por favor Tohma comuníqueselos a los chicos, se comenzará una gira con ambos grupos...."  
  
Tohma los mando llamar.... su relación con ellos era muy apartada, nunca les explico por que Suguru se había ido, y aunque ellos sabían que algo tenía que ver con su huida, no podían hacer nada..."Mr. K ya les habrá explicado del contrato que la empresa a firmado, el grupo de Estados Unidos es muy exitoso en su país, esperamos se comporten a la altura y se logre un gran excito en la gira de ambos grupos... con el fin de que conozcan a su próximos compañeros los directivos han mandado algunos videos de ellos"  
  
Mientras Sakano colocaba el CD, Shuichi miraba a Tohma, su mirada perdida, y esa expresión seria que jamás cambió desde la desaparición de Suguru..... aunque sabía que él lo odiaba, no podía dejar de preocuparse ...  
  
Hiro que se había dado cuenta de la mirada preocupada de su amigo trato de cambiar el ambiente tenso que se sentía "Eh sabido que este grupo en realidad es un dueto no?"  
  
"Sakano contesto rápidamente "Si muy exitoso, aunque nunca les eh visto y usted Mr.K"  
  
"Tampoco, pero eh los rumores que corren de sus integrantes son fuertes"  
  
"Rumores?"  
  
"Si es que sus videos son muy escandalosos"  
  
El video comenzó y los ojos de Tohma se abrieron sorprendidos, ese era Toshimitsu, "Como era de esperarse logro triunfar".... la voz del muchacho era melodiosa y hermosa, si aquella vez el lo había echado era por el hecho de su adicción, pero nunca espero que sus caminos se volvieran a cruzar..... De pronto entre la música el sonido melodioso del violín se oyó y la aparición de otro muchacho dejo a todos boquiabiertas y totalmente sorprendidos "Suguru" la cara de Tohma palideció totalmente, ahí.... ahí se encontraba su primo, su boca se seco por completo y quiso preguntar como? por que? pero las preguntas surgieron de los demás integrantes atónitos por las imágenes  
  
Shuichi miraba asombrado el video "Suguru se encuentra en otro grupo, ¿por que nadie nos dijo?"  
  
"¿por que se encuentra en Estados Unidos, lo sabías Tohma?" Hiro también se encontraba totalmente asombrado  
  
Pero el asombro de todos se transformo en gran sorpresa cuando en el video, Toshi y Suguru se besaban apasionadamente, y se acariciaban como si cualquier cosa......  
  
Tohma se quería morir en el instante en que ambos chicos se encontraban en la cama y su primo envuelto en sabanas sonreía ante las caricias del otro muchacho....  
  
Tomo con fuerza al empresario que le había dado el video, " ¿por que?, por que nadie me había dicho.....¿donde se encuentra?".... Tohma estaba furioso y el empresario sorprendido, como se iba a imaginar que el era su primo, nunca le había visto, el había llegado a la empresa después de la desaparición del pequeño, y había sido él quien negocio el contrato....  
  
A Tohma no le importaba nada, solo quería ir en donde se encontraba su primo al que tanto había buscado, y romperle la cara al estúpido de Toshimitsu, ¿Como se había atrevido?.....  
  
"¿Presidente a donde se dirige?....  
  
"A buscarle....  
  
"Pero eso no es necesario, ellos ya están en camino, su vuelo llegará mañana mismo".....  
  
El corazón de Tohma se paralizó y sintió desvanecerse, al fin, al fin Suguru regresaría, pero..... al voltear de nuevo hacia la televisión en la cual continuaba ese video.... pero no sabía que le había pasado a su dulce niño desde su desaparición.....Hinoto: waaaa siento la demora en actualizar, pero ya están los capítulos que le siguen, ahhh como verán Suguru ya regresa a Japón y Tohma sufrirá todo lo que merece por ser malo ùú.... Y ahora si la historia se centrara en Tohma y Suguru ( ya casi no saldrá Adrián, jejeje no es mi costumbre sacar personajes originales, pero en este caso hice una excepción, pero solo por este capítulo, no vuelve a suceder )  
  
Muchas gracias por leer este fic y en especial gracias ah:  
  
**Relley-chan**: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, y que bueno que escribirás un fic en donde salga mi bello Suguru no dejes de avisar para leerlo , oye y una duda ¿que es la Orden Siriusana? Yo también quiero ser miembro XD a donde mando mi solicitud =P?  
  
**Nat-chan07**: A gracias Nat por tus comentarios, tarde un poquitin en actualizar U, pero ya estoy de vuelta, solo una duda tu eres la dueña de Hatsu en el RPG de un grupo de Yahoo? ¬¬ no me has respondido mala niña XD....  
  
**Zhakdna-yhizet**: Si pobre de mi Suguru Waaaaa ;o;, pero haré sufrir mucho a Tohma wajajaja, muchas gracias por los ánimos ...  
  
**Caro:** A Caro como ves ya lo continué, que bueno que te gusto, espero que estos capítulos también te hayan gustado ...  
  
**Diora:** Este.... si.... Suguru es mi consentido =P, jejejejejeje pero no puedo evitar dejar de hacerlos sufrir, es que se ve re lindo cuando llora , pero ahora el que sufrirá será cierto Rubio, muchas gracias por tus porras....elta, solo una duda te conosuna duda te conosco?en actualizar  
  
**Kurai nagisa:** Si mi lindo Suguru es el mas lindo de todos, y el mas sufrido , por eso me gusta tanto XD, pero dime cual es el fic que leíste?, pásame la dirección, que yo sufro horrores para encontrar uno en donde salga él ;;....  
  
Bueno en próximos capítulos veremos el regreso de Suguru a Japón, el sufrimiento de Tohma y la reacción de Shuichi y Hiro al ver el regreso de su amigo.....Alguna sugerencia, duda, comentario, crítica ( ;o; pero no sean muy crueles, que tengo una alma susceptible jajaja ) dejen sus reviews o a mi correo hitomirobleshotmail.com me hará muy feliz saber su opinión...**ATTE. HINOTO**


	4. Como pudistes!

****

**DESTINO INEVITABLE**

****   
  
-"Eiri, por favor debes ir, lo veo muy mal, me preocupa el estado en que se encuentra..." La hermana mayor de la familia Uesugi se encontraba en casa de su hermano, se veía notablemente preocupada, y el poco interés que mostraba su hermano la agobiaba aun más...  
  
-"Exageras Mika...... pero aunque así fuera, yo que podría hacer?"  
  
-"A ti si te haría caso, el en verdad que esta muy mal, pero veo que a ti no te importa, fue una perdida de tiempo pedirte algo Eiri, en verdad que no has cambiado en lo más mínimo" la joven se fue furiosa y herida de casa de su hermano, pero antes lo miro con desprecio....  
  
-"No eh cambiado en nada?" En verdad que el joven Eiri o Yuki como lo llamaba escandalosamente su amado, si que había cambiado, y ese era el hecho por el que no quería ir con su antiguo protector, desde aquel día, Tohma no le busco más, no molesto más a Shuichi, y nunca volvió a interferir en sus vidas, el amaba a su pequeño y tenía un impulso terrible por protegerlo, el sentía que al ir con Tohma era como estarle dando permiso de que volviera a interferir en su relación, sin embargo....  
  
-"Yuki, ve.... el te necesita" sin embargo su pequeño pelirosa no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que su querido rubio fuera a verle, después de todo el también se lo había pedido varias veces en estos dos años, Tohma se veía realmente mal, realmente al borde de la desesperación y el pronto regreso de Suguru no lo había mejorado, muy por el contrario, parecía que lo había desmejorado aun más...  
  
-"Es que no te importa baka, ¿en verdad puedo ir a verle?" Atrajo hacia si a su hermoso niño, mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas y abrazaba protectoramente, como amaba a ese niño, como lo quería por sobre todas las cosas y la respuesta del pequeño lo hizo abrazarle a un más...  
  
-"Yuki, el te quiere y te hará caso, ve.... yo se que también estas preocupado por él" por eso es que lo amaba tanto, por su corazón tan puro, tan bondadoso, que no guardaba ningún tipo de rencor, a el no le importaba que en el pasado Tohma lo hubiera tratado con tanta crueldad, y más aun podía ver en su interior...  
  
Si bien Yuki no amaba a Tohma, si le tenía un gran aprecio, él había formado parte importante en su pasado y aunque era demasiado serio para demostrarlo, el también se preocupaba, su intención no era que él se alejara para siempre, simplemente que no interfiriera en su vida con Shuichi..... por que era su amigo, y estando en la puerta de la imponente mansión se decidió a tocar, los sirvientes le anunciaron y la imagen que encontró era tan lamentable como Shuichi y Mika decían.....  
  
-"Tohma....." este Tohma se encontraba totalmente nervioso, abatido, su mirada.... el nunca había visto una mirada desesperada en esos ojos verdes, desesperación, melancolía, culpa, eso reflejaba Tohma, aunque su apariencia era impecable como siempre, el ya no irradiaba esa aura autoritaria, esa aura de poder resolverlo todo y más aun no podía sostenerle la mirada....  
  
-"Eiri-san, no te esperaba, ¿sucede algo?¿tienes algún problema?" No podía sostenerle la mirada por que la culpa no le dejaba, por que entre todas las personas a las cuales no tenía que darle cuentas a él jamás podría mentir, ¿aun le amaba? .....no..... después de lo que había hecho un sentimiento tan puro como el amor no podía encontrarse en su corazón, lo único que ocupaba ese espacio era la culpa, el remordimiento, sentimientos horribles, a los cuales ya se había acostumbrado desde que Yuki era niño, el sentirse culpable de lo que le había ocurrido, siempre agobio su vida, pero en esa ocasión, el pudo cuidarlo, estar a su lado, pero ahora....ahora este sentimiento de perdida de desolación, por no saber que había sido estos dos años de su pobre niño lo habían consumido poco a poco y la sombra de lo que antes era un gran hombre ahora solo era eso una sombra...  
  
-"No.....Mika estaba preocupada por ti.....y..." Yuki no sabía que decir, estaba preocupado, ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Tohma? Esa mirada la conocía, por que también la había visto en el espejo, esa mirada era la mirada de una gran culpa que se lleva acuestas.....  
  
-"Entiendo, Mika es muy amable al preocuparse por mí, a pesar de ya no estar casados, te agradezco hayas venido, pero no debiste molestarte, yo estoy bien y...." su mirada nunca dejo de evadir la mirada de Yuki y eso de inmediato lo noto el joven escritor, y al mirar en la mesa un frasco de tranquilizantes, supo que la situación de Tohma en verdad era grave...  
  
- "Tohma mírame a los ojos y dime que demonios te pasa.....es por Suguru?" Por Shuichi sabía que desde que su pequeño primo desapareció, el no volvió a ser igual, pero Tohma no le contesto nada, lo tomo por los hombros para obligarlo a mirarle, pero el no quería que le preguntará nada...... el no quería mirarlo a los ojos, y el no quería decirle a nadie.... a nadie...... por que desde aquel día con nadie comento lo sucedido, con nadie pudo desahogarse, y con nadie lo haría, mucho menos con él....  
  
-"No me pasa nada, suéltame Eiri" por que por que simplemente no te vas?, por que no me dejas en paz, ¿por que?......  
  
-"Tohma dímelo, que no ves que te estas destruyendo" Yuki estaba desesperado, por que no quería decirle, y no sabía como hacerlo reaccionar, pero al mirarlo como se derrumbaba en sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar desesperado quedo más desconcertado aun....  
  
-"Por que me lo merezco, por que yo destruí su vida, por que soy un miserable!!!..." y al fin Tohma confeso todo, llorando entre lágrimas se dejó caer al suelo mientras le relataba a el atónito Yuki lo que había sido capaz de hacer.... aquella noche... aquella maldita noche....."Yo..... yo me arrepiento tanto, y nunca podré remedir lo que hice, nunca!!"  
  
-Yuki dio media vuelta, y quiso salir de ese lugar sin decir absolutamente nada, pero al oír a Tohma llorar desesperado con las manos cubriendo su rostro se lleno de irá contra él.... "Tienes razón eres un miserable, y ¡nunca! ¡nunca! tu arrepentimiento podrá remediar lo que hiciste" con odio lo tomo de la camisa y lo obligo a mirarlo, esa mirada que tenía, esa mirada llena de odio, esa mirada que le decía cuando lo despreciaba "Entre todos, tu.... tú sabías.... tu conocías el sentimiento de ser traicionado..... de ser defraudado por el ser al que amas, en el que confías....... tu sabías" el sabía perfectamente lo que Yuki había sufrido al ser defraudado por aquel hombre que intento herirlo..... el sabía de las noches interminables en que despertaba bañado en sudor y llorando recordando esos hombres tratando de abusar de su frágil cuerpo, el sabía de la amargura que lo consumía al recordar como la persona que más amaba había sido capaz de tratar de violarle.... "Y aun a pesar de ello, te atreviste....¡tú te atreviste!.... ¡¡¡sabías que te amaba!!! ..... y abusaste de él..... ¡¡no te importo que fuera un niño, un niño que te amaba !!" y con todo el rencor acumulado por años, con todo el aprecio que había defraudado con esa confesión, con ese acto terrible y despreciable golpeo su estómago dejándolo tirado en el suelo..... "No tienes derecho a llorar, un ser tan despreciable como tú..... el era tu primo, ¡¡como pudiste!! , realmente eres un maldito y no mereces su perdón, ¡¡Nunca lo merecerás!!, me oyes NUNCA, no quiero volver a verte nunca"  
  
Y un Yuki furioso salio de aquella mansión, dejando a un Tohma mucho mas atormentado de lo que ya se encontraba, aun así en la mañana llegaría el vuelo que traería de vuelta a su pequeño primo y al fin llegaría el castigo por todas sus culpas....  
  
La mañana llego y el sol alumbraba el gran revuelo que se armaba en el aeropuerto, todos los reporteros y medios de comunicación se habían reunido en torno al arribo del avión que traería al nuevo grupo estadounidense, ¿por que tanto revuelo?, varias eran las razón, por que era el grupo más importante de tierras americanas, por que Bad Luck iría a su encuentro y todos querían la mejor foto de ambos grupos juntos, pero la principal razón era por que el rumor de que uno de los miembros de ese grupo era el antiguo tecladista de Bad Luck..... y es que el tema de la repentina salida de su tecladista siempre fue vetado en las entrevistas hechas al grupo, su manager siempre advirtió que a cualquier intento de tocar el tema la entrevista se suspendería, y muchas fueron las especulaciones de su separación y su sustitución por ese nuevo joven, pero ahora al poder entrevistarlo directamente y obtener la exclusiva era realmente fabuloso para los medios....  
  
Los miembros de Bad Luck ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto, con un gran equipo de seguridad, que no dejaba que ningún reportero se les acercará, ¿pero que equipo de seguridad detiene a un reportero decidido de obtener una noticia? Entre todo el alboroto uno de ellos logró llegar a los chicos...  
  
-"Señor Shindou solo queremos unas palabras, ¿es cierto que el violinista de illusión es Fujisaki Suguru su antiguo compañero"  
  
-El pobre Shuichi no sabía que decir, si era Suguru, lo habían visto todos en el video, pero si decía que si, la pregunta que vendría, era el ¿por que no lo habían dicho antes? y ¿por que se había ido de Bad Luck? y ante estas preguntas no sabría que responder, entonces solo se quedo callado y agacho la mirada....  
  
-"No haremos ningún tipo de declaración por ahora, cuando llegue el grupo habrá una rueda de prensa" Mr. K al observar que habían atrapado a Shuichi y que este no supo que contestar, fue por él y lo trajo junto con los demás, pero el pequeño pelirosa aun seguía desconcertado así que miro a Hiro para buscar respuesta "Y que les contestaremos cuando ellos estén aquí, nosotros tampoco sabemos por que se fue" ....  
  
-"Shuichi no te preocupes, creo que eso es algo que tendrá que contestar Fujisaki...." y mientras los miembros de Bad Luck se encontraban expectantes del regreso de su amigo, en el avión dos muchachos miraban como estaban apunto de llegar.....  
  
-"Sugu-chan estas bien?" Toshi miraba a su pequeño amigo que no apartaba la vista de la ventanilla, estaba preocupado, no sabía si en realidad él quería regresar, pero su única respuesta fue un dulce beso en sus labios y una sonrisa, que sabía no era sincera, pero el estaría ahí a su lado para cuidarlo y no dejar que nadie lo lastimara.....  
  
Suguru no pudo dormir en todo el viaje, saber que otra vez lo vería... que de nuevo estaría cara a cara junto con él, ¿como reaccionaría?, ya lo había practicado muchas veces mentalmente, pero su corazón latía como loco cuando avisaron que era hora de bajar, Suguru sabía que no había vuelta atrás, los medios se encontraban ahí y ahora lo único que debía hacer era sonreír, aunque lo que menos quisiera fuera eso, pero era hora de actuar, y actuaría muy bien....  
  
Ambos chicos bajaron del avión, en el aeropuerto el primero en recibirles fue su manager que de inmediato les dio indicaciones para que fueran al salón de prensa en donde se encontraba Bad Luck, al entrar se formo un gran silencio, todos miraban a los radiantes chicos llegar tomados de la mano..... se oían murmullos en todo el salón, era verdad ese chico era Suguru..... Sus compañeros lo miraron esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en sus ojos, pero en ellos solo encontraron indiferencia, y las preguntas comenzaron a surgir...  
  
Todos preguntaban sobre el nuevo grupo, cuales eran sus expectativas, como sería la gira entre ambos grupos...  
  
-"Pues la gira comenzara aquí en Japón, después de recorrer varios puntos terminara en E.U. nos interesa que el publico quede muy feliz" Respondía el sonriente Toshi a la prensa, y después de varias preguntas sobre el grupo y su estilo de música al fin un reportero se armo de valor y se arriesgo a preguntar lo que todos querían saber, pero nadie se atrevía por que ya habían sido advertidos que a cualquier pregunta que no se refiriera a la gira, se suspendería la rueda de prensa, pero bueno este reportero no le intereso la advertencia...  
  
-"Suguru nos podrías decir cual fue el motivo de tu salida de Bad Luck, se rumoran varias cosas... entre ellas que tuviste problemas con tus compañeros de grupo" en ese mismo momento Mr.K tomaba el micrófono y anunciaba el termino de la rueda de prensa, pero para sorpresa de todos Suguru no se molesto en lo más mínimo y con una sonrisa en sus labios decidió contestas  
  
-"No hay problema, puedo contestar, no.... ese rumor no es cierto, la relación entre mis antiguos compañeros de grupo y yo es de lo más cordial, nunca tuvimos ningún tipo de problema, y mi salida del grupo fue en los mejores términos, si no sería de los más contradictorio que ahora hiciéramos una gira juntos" -"Entonces cual fue el motivo de su salida, si el grupo era muy exitoso en el momento en que decidió dejarlos, no cubrían todas tus expectativas?"  
  
-"Yo como miembro de Bad Luck me sentía completamente realizado como músico, y cumplían con todas mis expectativas, pero deseaba conocer nuevos lugares, y tocar el violín, es por eso que no podía continuar como integrante del grupo, pero bueno Aoki ah superado cualquier vació que pudiera haber dejado en el grupo".....  
  
-Este reportero en verdad que era mordaz, el quería descubrir la verdadera causa de la salida del menor de los integrantes de Bad Luck, una nota como esa le podría costar un asenso en su carrera, y en estos dos años estuvo investigando, algo sabía de su huída y ahora que el jovencito se encontraba tan accesible a contestar todas sus preguntas no lo dejaría ir así de fácil..... "Disculpa la insistencia, pero es poco creíble lo que nos dices, si tu ruptura con el grupo fue en tan buenos términos, por que había tanto misterio con respecto a tu salida, ningún integrante dio alguna declaración de tu salida, y siempre que se mencionaba el tema se suspendían las entrevistas...."  
  
-Pero el pequeño Suguru ya había sido adiestrado en lo que debía contestar en cada pregunta,....."Bueno no quería que se hiciera publica mi entrada a un nuevo grupo, Toshi y yo deseábamos empezar un camino nuevo en un nuevo país, y que me relacionaran siempre con mi antigua integración en Japón no nos ayudaba".....  
  
-"¿Entonces sus compañeros sabían que te encontrabas en un nuevo grupo?"  
  
-"Claro" y la forma en que lo afirmo hizo sorprenderse a sus compañeros, el estaba mintiendo, y lo peor de todo es que mentía muy bien, el afirmaba con tal seguridad, sonreía con tal facilidad y naturalidad, ese no era su antiguo compañero... ese no era Suguru..... El pequeño al notar la cada de asombro que ponían Hiro y Shuichi no pudo más que reírse entre dientes "Pero son tan buenos amigos que me guardaron el secreto como se los pedí, incluso a mi me asombra su discreción".....  
  
-"Una última pregunta, otro rumor que surgió decía que te habías tenido que ir por conflictos amorosos entre tu primo presidente de la compañía y Toshi, se decía que tu primo lo hecho cuando supo de su relación, es esto cierto?"  
  
-Suguru se quedo en silencio, cuando al fondo de la sala de prensa pudo visualizar a su primo, el imponente Tohma Seguchi se encontraba mirándole desde ese lugar, al fin después de dos años se volvían a ver, el corazón del pequeño se detuvo, y por un momento las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor desaparecieron, solo se encontraban ellos dos, yo pensé.... yo pensé que cuando te volviera a ver no me dolería tanto Ahí estaba el culpable de todo su dolor en estos años, y el ser al que más odiaba en todo el mundo, pero una apretón de la mano de Toshi sobre la suya lo hizo volver a la realidad, ese reportero no conocía todo lo que había pasado, pero estaba muy cerca de la verdad y esas sospechas ahora mismo tenían que desaparecer así que con la mayor de las calmas contesto "Ahhh pero vaya que la imaginación de algunos vuela, claro que no, mi primo me apoyo en todo momento y bueno tanto como relación...." Suguru sonrió travieso cuando de improvisto rozaba los labios de su amigo enfrente de todos los presentes..... "mmmm en realidad somos buenos amigos es todo"  
  
-"Gracias por haber venido a la rueda de prensa, espero sigamos viéndolos en toda la gira, es todo" el Amable Toshi se despedía y daba por concluida esa serie de preguntas que a todos habían puesto nerviosos excepto al joven Suguru, todos los integrantes salieron de la sala y subieron al trasporte que los esperaba, dejando completamente vació el lugar, excepto por alguien que aun seguía ahí perplejo con las declaraciones de pequeño primo...  
  
-"Suguru...." en ese instante en que ambos se había mirado, en que sus miradas se cruzaron, pudo notar el daño que le había hecho, el resentimiento y odio en su mirada, el cambio en sus facciones, ya no era su pequeño al que aquella vez había dejado ir, y cuando mencionaron la relación entre Toshi y su pequeño niño su corazón se detuvo, odiaba a ese tipo por haberse aprovechado de su pequeño niño, el se lo había llevado, el lo había hecho para dañarlo, para destruirlo como se lo había prometido, y ahora.... ahora que se encontraban aquí no lo permitiría mas.....  
  
Mientras que en la camioneta en que todos los chicos estaban se sentía la tensión entre ellos, nadie había mencionado ni una sola palabra, hasta que el pequeño Shuichi no pudo más y lo miro con resentimiento...  
  
-"Por que les mentiste, nosotros no sabíamos donde estabas!!!" el pequeño pelirosa estaba muy alterado pero Hiro al ver su reacción trato de calmarlo..  
  
-"Shuichi calma, el hizo lo más correcto, ponernos a discutir a media entrevista no hubiera estado bien" sin embargo el pelirosa se sentía muy herido y las palabras de su amigo no lo calmaron...  
  
-"Tu nunca hablaste, no sabíamos donde te encontrabas, ¿si estabas bien!?!, ¿si nos necesitabas?.. ¡¿nunca te tomaste la molestia de pensar en lo preocupados que estábamos por ti...?!" El pequeño Shuichi estaba al borde del llanto, el siempre fue así demasiado sensible, y aunque no era la forma de preguntar Hiro estaba de acuerdo con él, ellos estaban muy preocupados, por eso no trato de hacerlo callar, Suguru tenía mucho que explicarles...  
  
Pero para asombro de todos, el pequeño Suguru no cambio su expresión fría, y los miró con severidad "Hablarles? avisarles? Que acaso no mande a Aoki a que ocupara mi lugar, no era eso lo más importante?"  
  
-"Pero como puedes decir eso! Nosotros estábamos preocupados por...."  
  
-"Por favor no finjan, ¿preocupados por mí?, yo nunca fui su amigo y nunca tuvieron el mayor interés en saber algo de mí mientras fuimos compañeros, ni yo de ustedes, nunca hubo algún tipo de amistad que nos uniera" A Suguru le parecían tan fingidas sus palabras, ellos preocupados por el?, si como no.... en verdad el pequeño se había vuelto muy duro casi sin corazón, cualquiera se hubiera conmovido de la preocupación sincera de sus amigos, pero el no sentía que su preocupación fuera real.....  
  
- "Suguru....." su pequeño amigo lo miraba sorprendido, cuando habían estudiado juntos, el no era así, el nunca hubiera dicho algo tan cruel, nunca entendió por que su amigo dejo el grupo y ahí al verlo tan cambiado entendía menos "Suguru en verdad ellos estaban preocupados por ti, y...Su- chan y Hiro-chan te extrañaron mucho y yo..."  
  
- Suguru dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica y miro burlón a su amigo "Su-chan y Hiro-chan?, cuanta confianza, bueno supongo que era de esperarse que fueran grandes amigos jajaja tu eres mas compatibles con ellos que yo....ahh que modales los míos, Toshi te presento a Shindou-san y Nakano-san mis antiguos compañeros de grupo" sin decir más se coloco los audífonos para no seguir discutir, mientras que Toshi lo miraba contrariado, no sabía que tan mala fuera su relación con sus compañeros....  
  
-"Mucho gusto espero nos llevemos bien ya que la gira será larga" el muchacho mostró su mejor sonrisa, pero algo le intrigaba, aun no había cruzado palabra y ellos ya le miraban con recelo, no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo aun no se conocían, pero Suguru parecía perdido mientras miraba al horizonte.....  
  
-Llegaron al estudio, su antiguo estudio.... todo parecía igual, nada se veía cambiado y a lo lejos se encontraba aquel teclado en que tantas veces había practicado sus notas, en aquellos días todo parecía tan distinto, la vida era tan sencilla, y su máxima alegría era verle, con solo una sonrisa de su parte era tan feliz, y cuando esa sonrisa se la dedicaba a el no había mayor alegría en su corta vida, en aquellos días..... pero el pequeño Suguru salió de su meditación al ver como Aoki se colocaba en su antiguo sitio para comenzar a practicar..... "esos días ya jamás volverán"..... dio media vuelta para dirigirse al estudio destinado para Toshi y él, pero justo en la puerta se encontraba a quien todos ya esperaban ver llegar.....  
  
-"Suguru"..... aquellos ojos verdes miraban con dolor a su primo que tenía enfrente, por un momento su corazón se debatía entre dar media vuelta o enfrentar la mirada de ese dulce niño..... y esa duda paso de inmediato cuando al mirarle no lo reconoció, este... este no era su niño, ¿donde estaba su mirada?, esos ojos..... esos ojos cafés que antes reflejaban su inocencia, su ternura, su alegría al verle, ahora le miraban ni siquiera con odio como el esperaba, lo miraba con una indeferencia, como si no le conociera, mientras el con todo dolor le miraba "Suguru tenemos que hablar"....  
  
-"¿Tienes algún problema con nuestro trabajo?" Suguru le miro fríamente, y de la misma forma le contesto..... jamás volvería a agachar la mirada frente de él.... jamás.... para que se acercaba ¿quería humillarle?, no se lo iba permitir, como podía atreverse a pretender eso Te odio..... te odio tanto pero jamás volverás a verme llorar, nunca me verás llorar de nuevo por ti  
  
-"No, no es eso es que yo....." El pobre Tohma no creía la frialdad en su mirada, y la manera tan seca en que le hablaba, en verdad no quería verle más?.... El se merecía todo esto, pero tenía que pedirle perdón..... tenía que decirle que el jamás le hubiera hecho tanto daño.... que el jamás lo hubiera dicho esas palabras tan crueles.....pero.... "Preferiría que habláramos asolas"  
  
-"Si no tienes ningún problema con nuestros trabajo, entonces no tengo nada que hablar contigo"  
  
-"Suguru escúchame necesito decirte..... necesito que sepas" Y el pobre Tohma se sentía tan impotente ante la negativa de Suguru, no quería ni siquiera hablar con él.... el había esperado tanto su regreso y ahora el no le permitía ni una palabra "Necesito decirte".... estaba tan desesperado apenas se contenía frente a Shuichi, Hiro y los demás que al ver que con ellos presentes Tohma no podía hablar decidieron retirarse, pero algo los detuvo...  
  
-"Si Suguru ah dicho que no quiere hablar contigo, no tiene por que hacerlo, cualquier problema que tengas con nosotros arréglalo con nuestro manager, nosotros no pedimos regresar a esta empresa, y fueron tus contratistas quienes arreglaron la gira" era Toshi que en el momento que vio que Tohma insistía y los demás se retiraban hacia frente al desesperado presidente, no permitiría que se acercara a su pequeño, nunca, jamás!!! Ya bastante daño había causado y no le permitiría la mínima humillación, la más mínima ofensa, no le iba a permitir ni siquiera que le hablara si el no estaba presente....  
  
-"¡Tu no tienes por que intervenir!" Tohma reacciono muy violento, el quien demonios se creía para alejarlo, ¡el quien se era para ordenarle! , entre todos a ese sujeto le odiaba, el seguramente había llevada a su pequeño primo a ese camino, el seguramente le había obligado a salir en esos videos....  
  
-"Tu eres el que no tiene ningún derecho a ordenarme o decirme que hacer, no tienes ningún derecho a mirarle siquiera... y..." y cuando estos chicos estaban al borde de los golpes, el pequeño Suguru se interpuso entre ambos y se llevo a su amigo de la mano, mientras miraba con indiferencia a su primo  
  
-"Nosotros somos los que nos vamos, después de todo este no es nuestro estudio",  
  
-"Pero Suguru yo..."  
  
-"Como te dije no tenemos nada de que hablar, si te molesta que estemos aquí, debes arreglarlo tu, según recuerdo tu puedes arreglarlo todo, y destruir lo que no te sirve, ¿no es así?" esas últimas palabras tan crueles, tan llenas de una horrible frialdad, no lo soportaba en verdad que no lo soportaba, y al escapar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, todos entendieron lo grave de la situación, viendo al omnipotente Tohma llorar.... algo realmente grave debió pasar, pero no se atrevían ni siquiera acercarse, mucho menos a preguntar, Tohma salió dando media vuelta, y con tanto dolor en su corazón, pero si no podía hablar con el por lo menos le cuidaría.... por lo menos lo alejaría de ese miserable con el que ahora se encontraba.....  
  
Pasaron los días y ambos grupos ensayaron en su respectivo estudio, nunca se dio ningún tipo de acercamiento mas que en los ensayos generales, en donde ambos chicos aparecían, ensayaban lo necesario y se retiraban de inmediato, ni una palabra más haya de lo estrictamente profesional, y es que Toshi era muy alegre, el ya se había hecho amigo de los técnicos, de los camarógrafos, de todo mundo excepto de los chicos de Bad Luck, ellos lo alejaban de inmediato, y el sentía el rechazo, fue en uno de esos ensayos en que los chicos chocaron al fin.....  
  
-La última melodía sonaba por todo el auditorio, a un día antes de su primer concierto, y la hermosa canción en voz de Toshi acompañada del violín de Suguru era única.... "Creo que ya ah quedado bien.... me siento algo cansado me voy al hotel, ¿vienes?" el pequeño Suguru desde hacía muchos días se encontraba demasiado cansando, demasiado desanimado, y de un momento a otro cambiaba drásticamente de humor, y se ponía lleno de energía, esa era bastante raro, más cuando pasaba a medio ensayo, pero parecía que el día de hoy se le había olvidado su "medicina"  
  
-"No, es aun muy temprano para regresar al hotel, no deberías ir tu tampoco, vamos a pasear, o te invito a comer fuera" y Toshi ya lo había notado, trataba de alejarle, trataba de que no fuera tan dependiente, todo había comenzado desde que llegaron a Japón, en aquellos días difíciles en EU no había forma de que ellos pudieran comprar esas medicinas, pero al triunfar el grupo al tener una compañía, Toshi regreso a su adicción, era rara una persona así, que la pudiera dejar por tanto tiempo y al regresar no fue tan dependiente, solo la tomaba de vez en cuando, en alguna fiesta, cuando se sentía algo cansado, pero Suguru.....  
  
-"No, te veo en la tarde entonces"... pero Suguru que no la había tomado nada desde aquella vez, siempre le tuvo miedo, pero al llegar a Japón el mismo le pidió que le diera un poco de esos dulces..... al muchacho realmente le preocupaba como los tomaba cada vez más, ya no era para estar alegre, o para sentirse mejor, sino a cada momento, y el no sabía como detenerlo....  
  
-"Si te veo en la tarde" ... el mismo no podía dejarlos, no podía exigirle a el pequeño lo hiciera, pero sus amigos también lo habían notado y habían investigado....  
  
-"Tu tienes la culpa, por que tenías que meterlo junto contigo" y un molesto Hiro tomaba de la camisa a Toshi, ellos sabía que lo había despedido hacia dos años por sus adicciones, o por lo menos eso averiguaron, y al descubrir a Suguru tomando drogas de inmediato supieron que era el quien se las había dado..... "Si es un niño como te atreviste!"  
  
-"Tuuu!! Por que eres malo con él?, por que lo alejas de su primo!?" y el pequeño pelirosa también había hecho conclusiones falsas, pero esa era la única explicación que encontraban para el repentino cambio de su amigo, sin embargo Toshi les miro molesto,y empujo a Hiro lejos con todas sus fuerzas...  
  
-"Primero ustedes no saben nada!!....ustedes nunca entenderán lo que nosotros sufrimos, lo que tuvimos que pasar, y lo que mi pequeño tuvo que soportar, jamás entenderán y no tengo por que explicarles...... ¿Qué yo aleje a Suguru de su primo?!" .... que equivocados están.... se nota ustedes nunca fueron amigos... y con estas palabras dio media vuelta, dejándolos aun bastante molestos, Shuichi iba a empezar a contradecirle a gritarle que volviera, que lo que hacía no esta bien, y Hiro a terminar la pelea que había comenzado, pero cierto joven les detuvo  
  
-"Dejen que se vaya, el tiene razón, ustedes no saben nada" Era el elegante Yuki, que tomo a su pequeño de la mano y lo llevo al auto, nada le había comentado a nadie de aquella confesión de Tohma, por que nada había que comentar, el entendía el sufrimiento que ahora debía estar pasando ese muchacho como para que encima tuviera que dar explicaciones, si el deseaba que continuara en secreto aquella atrocidad, así permanecería.....  
  
Mientras que al omnipotente Tohma le habían llegado esos rumores de la adicción de su pequeño, lleno de furia mando llamar al muchacho al cual culpaba de todo lo que le había pasado a su dulce niño "Toshimitsu pase y tome asiente" por largo tiempo se miraron hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio "Que es lo que quieres para que te alejes de él"?  
  
-Toshi se quedo en absoluto silencio mirándole a los ojos, en verdad que no lo creía.....  
  
-"Algo debes querer, ¿dinero? ¿Un contrato por largos años? ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que te alejes de él?  
  
-El muchacho cambio esa expresión seria por una sonrisa sarcástica "Y el poderoso presidente de la compañía hace sus ofertas, vaya que no has cambiado en nada verdad? En verdad que sigues como hace años, no quiero nada.... pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, él es lo más importante en mi vida y nunca lo dejare..."  
  
-Y Tohma se lleno de enojo contra él, esa sonrisa que mantenía en sus labios ¿acaso se burlaba? "No estoy jugando, te ofrezco lo que quieras, de cualquier forma te alejare"  
  
-"Me alejaras? Que gracioso de tu parte, ¿y que harás? Me mandaras golpear? O tal vez me desaparezcas?...... El sabría que lo hiciste tú, de cualquier forma el jamás volverá a tu lado.... me entiendes jamás...."  
  
-"Por que lo haces!! Es para destruirme como lo prometiste..... Ese asunto es entre tu y yo, no tienes por que dañarlo a él, sabes que es lo que más quiero" y esas últimas palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, en verdad ese pequeño era lo que más quería, y él simplemente no soportaba más verlo en ese estado...  
  
-El muchacho se quedo por unos instantes sin entender, a que promesa se refería, de repente recordó aquellas palabras que dijo cuando lo despidió y también se lleno de furia contra el "Lo que más quieres¡¡ .... Lo que más quieres!!! Pero como eres tan cínico, tan hipócrita, tan desgraciado, como te atreves a decir que lo quieres!.... tu no tienes derecho a querer a nadie y menos a él"  
  
-"Tu no eres nadie para decirme nada, tu lo has cambiado, cambiaste a ese niño inocente, te llevaste a mi pequeño y ahora.... ahora el consume drogas, ah perdido su mirada, su alegría... ¡Esto es por tu culpa!, ¡Tu debes alejarte!" Tohma estaba fuera de si, y hacia minutos ambos se encontraban gritando, como ese miserable se atrevía ha hablarle así, y las palabras que dijo el rubio lo hirieron en lo más profundo a Toshi, que sin reparos le contesto también gritando...  
  
-"Yo!!! Como puedes siquiera..... eres un bastardo, ¿sabes que le dije para que se fuera conmigo? Que nunca le dejaría, que nunca lo dañaría como tu lo hiciste.... ¿sabes como le encontré por primea vez?, con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, con su cuerpecito apenas cubierto con una camisa y temblando de frío, tirado en la oficina, y diciendo que era lo más insignificante que existía, ¿sabes quien lo dejo así?, ¡!Si si lo sabes¡! Lo sabes baste bien #$&%&%/& ¡Era su primera vez!, el era lo más puro que tus malditas manos tocaban, sabías que te amaba, sabías que eras todo para él y ni siquiera pudiste ser delicado, fuiste un bruto, una bestia, un maldito desgraciado que se aprovecho de su primo que tanto lo amaba, el lloro por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes lo que era verlo despertar en las noches bañado en sudor y en llanto por que te recordaba? ¿Sabes que lo que era verlo mirar por la ventana sin decir nada simplemente con las lágrimas rodando por sus ojos?...¡Lo sabes!....No definitivamente que no lo sabes, tu estabas muy cómodo desde tu poderosa oficina dando ordenes...  
  
-Tohma escucho cada palabra que parecían como golpes y agujas que le encajaban en su corazón, el sabía todo, por su culpa el se llevo a su pequeño, y trato de excusarse "Yo lo busque todos estos años, yo estaba desesperado por encontrarlo"  
  
-"Desesperado! Si ya me imagino, él empezó a tomar drogas desde que te volvió a ver, el estaba muy feliz conmigo, por lo menos ya sonreía, pero nunca desapareció esa maldita sombra tuya, nunca nos dejaste ser felices, siempre estabas ahí, atormentándolo, por que sabes él te amaba, a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste él te amaba, por que su corazón era puro a pesar de todo no podía odiarte, y la culpa lo mataba, por que mi pequeño se culpaba, a pesar de tantas veces que le dije que tu habías sido el culpable de todo, el se culpaba por amarte aun sabiendo que eras casado, mi pobre niño.......No Tohma estas muy equivocado, yo no le cambie, yo quería que te olvidara, que dejaras de estar en su corazón, que pudiera ser feliz conmigo, y sin embargo nunca logre arrancar esos recuerdos de su mente......" y con la mirada ensombrecida y llena de dolor recordó el momento en el que Suguru cambio..... "Pero sabes, si hubo alguien que logro apartar tu recuerdo de su mente, si hubo alguien que logró que dejara de esperarte, por tú culpa maldito el se entrego a él, por que su desesperación por olvidarte era tanta que permitió que el le tocara, él le quito sus sentimientos, su mirada, y ahora ¡por tu culpa! El ya no ama a nadie..... ¡Tu eres el único culpable de su cambio maldito miserable, y ahora pretendes que yo me aleje, nunca, me oyes ¡Nunca dejare que le hagas más daño! ¡Te odio, y me alegro que él también te odie, aunque ya nunca vuelva a ser el pequeñito que yo me lleve! Y el enfurecido Toshi salió de la oficina de Tohma dejándolo solo con sus culpas...  
  
-Fue por mi culpa que el se fuera con él, y el tiene razón por mi culpa ah pasado todo esto, maldita la noche en que todo paso.... por que tenía que hacer esto, por que? Todas las palabras del chico eran verdad, y le atemorizo que aquella persona que cambio al pequeño regresara, y la impotencia lo invadía, la desesperación lo estaba ahogando, el no podía hacer nada, el no podía siquiera acercarse sin que Suguru le evitara, se sentía cayendo en un profundo pozo, y lo peor de todo es que se estaba llevando al más dulce niño junto con él....  
  
-Mientras que el muchacho caminaba rumbo al hotel, el había descargado toda su ira en ese maldito, pero no todo lo que dijo era verdad, el también tuvo gran culpa de todo lo que ahora pasaba con Suguru, si no hubiera insistido en su sueño de regresar a Japón el no se hubiera entregado a aquel hombre, y seguiría tan dulce como antes.... el no hubiera regresado a esa empresa que tanto odiaba, y no hubiera visto al maldito de Tohma, no estaría ahora tomando drogas como yo con dolor agacho la cabeza para abrir la puerta de su habitación, en ella encontró al pequeño escuchando la música a todo volumen y perdido en la sensación de la droga, "Suguru...." y el pequeño se acerco seductor hacia el y mientras le susurraba "pensé que no vendrías, me comenzaba a aburrir", mientras sus manitas jugaban por su vientre desabotonando la camisa... "Suguru dame uno" y lo peor de todo es que el tampoco podía dejar la adicción en la que había caído, que además de las drogas era ese frágil cuerpo que podía poseer en el momento que quisiera....  
  
"Si" una linda sonrisita se dibujo en sus labios, mientras le colocaba en la boca esa pastillita que alegraba a todos, "Tengo mucho calor, acompáñame a bañar" lo miro en forma traviesa mientras caminaba hacía la regadera, Toshi en verdad no quería pero le gustaba su cuerpo, lo deseaba de verdad, y sin más él también entro, el pequeño se encontraba bajo el agua fría que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la fresca sensación de esa agua recorriéndole, mientras pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo.... el muchacho de mirada gris al verle se quito las ropas para sentir esa delicada piel, lo abrazo mientras con su manos recorría su espalda y besaba con locura su cuello, "Suguru...." el pequeño se dejaba querer mientras el mismo lo acariciaba apasionadamente, "Ayúdame...." le coloco el jabón entre sus manos para que enjabonara todo su cuerpo, en verdad el pequeño se había vuelto terriblemente seductor, empezaba a disfrutar de su cuerpo, de las sensación que despertaba al estar con sus distintos "protectores", y Toshi simplemente le adoraba, cuando había terminado ya, su cuerpo ardía, quería tenerle, y con delicadeza lo colocó contra los azulejos, mientras unos de sus dedos se deslizaba en su entrada, el pequeño suspiro ante la invasión, "Toshi...."......el muchacho coloco ambas piernas del pequeño en su cintura y comenzó a penetrarle, en verdad era delicioso, en verdad no se podía resistir a ese cuerpo tan hermoso, y en verdad era de lo más excitante escucharlo gemir en su oído, era una canción tan sensual, que lo único que hacía era aumentar el ritmo en que lo tomaba, mientras el pequeño se aferraba a su espalda y disfrutaba sin pensar, al sentir que terminaban se dejo abrazar por el muchacho que le seco y lo llevo a la cama, mientras se perdía en el sueño....  
  
Solo mientras el pequeño dormía acurrucado en las sábanas y con esa carita de tranquilidad, podía recordar al pequeño que esa vez se llevo, con delicadeza descubría su frente de esos cabellos húmedos que la cubrían.....la culpa de Toshi también lo ahogaba, pero.... "Pero solo conmigo estarás seguro"Hinoto: bueno eh aquí otro capítulo terminado, yo se esta algo triste y traumático, pero bueno esperen los siguientes capítulos que esto no se quedará así y en el siguiente capítulo: ¿Tiene derecho Yuki a reclamarle algo a Tohma cuando más lo necesita? Tohma aun no conoce a Adrián, que cara pondrá cuando lo vea Creen que Tohma seguirá sin intervenir? Si es el poderoso Tohma Uesugi que todo lo puede resolver o por lo menos eso piensa Suguru cuando esta desesperado y le pide algo...  
  
XD esto y más en el próximo capítulo, =P ahhh jejeje bueno yo quiero profundizar más en la relación de Yuki y Tohma, me parece que es una relación bella de amistad, pero bueno haber como continua el fic y haber con quien se queda Suguru y si termina bien XD  
  
Muchas gracias por leer este fic, y en especial gracias ah:  
  
**Ja Ne**!!: Ohh si verdad, pobre de mi Suguru y mi Toshi ;;, ahhh espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por tus ánimos, bueno no se si el fic prometa mucho, pero me alegra que a ti te gustara ...  
  
**Zhakdna-yhizet:** Si mi Suguru cambio mucho -- y como que Adrián no es santo de tu devoción? Si el es tan bueno XD jajaja es broma, muchas gracias por tus ánimos   
  
**Relley-chan** : que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, y si Toshi es bueno no es su intención hacerle daño a Suguru, ahh sobre la descripción de Adrián para el próximo capítulo cuando Tohma lo encuentro con ahhhh... bueno ya estoy diciendo de mas =P jejejejeje, muchas gracias por tus ánimos jovencita y ya me uní a la orden siii!!!  
  
**Rikkutomoe:** Hi Rikku muchas gracias por leer este fic si ese Adrián es un corruptor ùú ahhh sobre cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic, aun no lo se, yo espero que no sean muchos más, pero espero que este capítulo te haya gustado  
  
**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**: Ah en verdad deprime mi fic? ;; waaaa (Hinoto se deprime) XD, ahh si me esta quedando muy cruel ;;, pero ya verán que cambia ah por cierto tu eres una de mis autoras favoritas por hacer la parejita de Suguru y Hiro un día de estos debemos escribir juntas   
  
**Diora Whiten** : La tercera es la vencida XD, jejejeje ahhh primero una disculpa, en esa parte que no se entiende lo que escribí, la leí y ni yo le entendí U es que termine el capítulo de madrugada ahh y sobre que la opera es en italiano te agradezco la corrección ( ahh mi maestra de música se traumaría de verlo XD) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste el capítulo   
  
Janendra: Muchas espero que también este capítulo te atrapara XD  
  
Bueno si tienen alguna opinión, critica, algo que les gustaría que pasara, o que no les gustó que pasara dejen sus Reviewers o a mi correo hitomirobleshotmail.com , pero no sean muy duros, miren que soy sensible jejeje.  
  
** Atte. HinotoNobutada**


	5. Si no estas tú¿Quién lo cuidará?

**DESTINO INEVITABLE**

**5.... Si no estas tú ¿Quién lo cuidará?...**  
  
El pequeño se encontraba caminando por la fría mañana con una sudadera que apenas le cubría y perdido en sus pensamientos, ni cuenta se había dado que no llevaba las llaves del hotel, solo llevaba sus tarjetas de crédito y un gran insomnio encima, se acerco a una esquina, un hombre le dio un sobre y después al acercarse a una cafetería pidió una taza de café, apenas sostenía la taza, se veía tan débil y tan delicado, el pequeño Suguru..... el pequeño Suguru que no sabía que hacer con su vida, que no sabía como alejar el dolor de su corazón.....  
  
Mirarse fuerte frente a él era su única defensa, jamás dejaría que nadie le viera llorar otra vez por su causa, pero cuando se encontraba solo, cuando nadie le miraba, cuando se alejaba de todos, las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, el solo haberle visto a lo lejos todos estos meses lo habían puesto en un estado tan vulnerable que no podía dejar de llorar en la soledad de una cafetería en donde nadie le conocía y con una taza tibia que calentaba sus manos frías.......  
  
-"Por que lloras, esos lindos ojos se ven muy feos, te puedo acompañar...por que veo que nadie esta a tu lado" un muchacho de mirada azul lo invitaba descaradamente, el pequeño ya estaba arto de personas como él, y con la mirada más dura que tenía le decía que se alejará, "Oh vamos, no me dirás que no quieres mi compañía" sin la menor delicadeza trato de tocarlo y de inmediato el pequeño salió de la cafetería hecho una furia, es que cualquiera se sentía con el derecho de decidir sobre sus sentimientos, camino por mucho tiempo sin ningún destino en particular hasta que llego a una fuente en el parque central y ahí se encontraba..... ahí se encontraba el culpable de todas sus desgracias, rápidamente trato de huir del lugar, ahora no quería verlo, no quería que lo viera con los ojos tan hinchados por llorar, el no debía ....jamás.... y sin embargo reacciono demasiado tarde, Tohma ya le había visto y no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con él, desde que llego nunca pudo estar a solas con el pequeño, el siempre le evadía o Toshi no permitía que se acercara, y lo siguió a toda prisa, el pequeño corrió desesperado pero no comer lo que debía, vivir con solo café y la adicción no le ayudaron mucho, se encontraba muy débil y se detuvo exhausto bajo un árbol, ya no podía correr más....  
  
-"Suguru" el pequeño no volteo, continuo apoyado sobre el árbol y dándole la espalda, "Por favor mírame, necesito hablar contigo, yo ....." pero el pequeño no volteaba así que el joven rubio decidió decir al fin lo que tanto dolor le causaba, "Yo.... perdóname.... perdóname, yo jamás debí haberte hecho daño, es que..... es que yo estaba tan herido, había bebido tanto..... Suguru tienes que creerme yo jamás te hubiera hecho daño, yo no pensaba en ese momento, yo estaba cegado por el odio, perdóname, perdóname por favor" por que no volteas, por que no me miras?! Por que?! Si por lo menos me gritara que me odia, si por lo menos llorara, pero te quedas sin decir absolutamente nada, sin siquiera mirarme, "Suguru, por favor dime algo" el pequeño no dijo absolutamente nada, y cuando Tohma trato de voltearlo para mirarlo para abrazarlo, el pequeño de inmediato se aparto de sus brazos estaba temblando, y se veía visiblemente asustado....  
  
-"Vete, no me hagas daño, vete.... no me toques, déjeme, vete!!" el pequeño temblaba temeroso, pálido del miedo, en ese parque no había absolutamente nadie, era demasiado temprano y sabía que nadie iría a ayudarle, se aferraba al árbol por que en cualquier momento se caería, "No me hagas daño, déjame"  
  
-"Suguru yo no te voy ah hacer daño, escúchame por favor, cálmate...." el pequeño trato de seguir corriendo pero al soltarse las fuerzas le faltaron y casi cayo al suelo de no ser por Tohma que lo sostuvo en sus brazos, lo cual aterro más al muchacho, que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se trataba de soltar de sus brazos "No te haré nada pequeño, cálmate.... cálmate" y sin embargo el muchachito seguía aterrado entre sus brazos y de repente se derrumbo y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos....  
  
-"Por favor, por favor, ya no más..... ya no me hagas más daño, déjame aquí, déjame" tan asustado estaba que su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, fue cuando sintió como lo acurrucaba en su pecho y lo tomaba en brazos para llevárselo de ese lugar....  
  
- "No... no voy a soltarte, no te voy a dejar aquí solo, estas tan débil" tan temeroso de mi, tan asustado de mi presencia, me odias tanto, te hice tanto daño, ni siquiera has querido escucharme, simplemente te desvaneciste en mis brazos, con tristeza lo llevo a su departamento en el que se encontraba mientras regresaban de la gira y lo coloco en la cama esperando a que despertara, coloco su sudadera a un lado y del bolsillo callo el sobre que había comprado el pequeño, eran drogas, "por eso estaba tan débil, por eso estas as"...  
  
-El pequeño despertó desesperado y al ver que se encontraba recostado en la cama y sin su sudadera se levanto desesperado, vio como Tohma sostenía el sobre "Dámelo, es mío" ... el pequeño se enfureció y trato de arrebatárselo...  
  
-"No!, por que tomas esto?!... que no ves que te hace daño, es por ese tipo que tienes a tu lado, déjalo.... yo no dejare que se te acerque, no permitiré que...." pero tu mirada se torno furiosa y tratabas de quitarme el sobre, por que insistes tanto, tu siempre fuiste tan feliz sin necesidad de ninguna de estas cosas, de este veneno, "No voy a permitir que te sigas haciendo daño" y tomando todas las píldoras las tiro por el lavabo, el pequeño lo miro con tanto odio, tomo su sudadera y trato de salir pero el brazo de su primo lo detuvo, "¡No, no te voy a dejar que vayas a comprar mas de esto, no voy a dejar que sigas destruyendo tu vida!"...  
  
-"No me vas a dejar? Y tu quien eres para ordenarme? Quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?! Por eso te odio, por que crees que puedes controlarlo todo con solo ordenar, por que crees que puedes controlarme a mí!!, yo haré lo que me venga en gana, y tomare lo que quiera, no eres nadie para decirme absolutamente nada y no te atrevas a insultar a Toshi, hazme un favor y deja de hacerme la vida miserable, solo aléjate de m" el pequeño se veía ahora tan diferente a como se encontraba en el parque, pero Tohma no lo dejaría irse, no sin que entendiera que se hacía mal, no sin que entendiera que el no quería hacer su vida miserable, lo único que quería era su perdón...  
  
-"Perdóname, perdóname, yo maldita sea.... es que no sabes cuantas veces me eh maldecido por esa noche, yo te hice tanto daño, yo no quería tocarte, es que..."  
  
-"Ya cállate, tu no entiendes, no entiendes nada....." el pequeño cubrió sus oídos y el atónito Tohma no entendía nada, el pequeño se arrincono dándole la espalda, "Es que tienes que recordarme a cada momento que para ti no significo nada, que para ti fue un gran error, que soy tan insignificante a tu lado" y al fin la verdad salió de sus labios..... el pequeño no lo odiaba por haberlo tomado aquella vez, o por su forma tan dolorosa de poseerle, sino por que para el muchacho esa noche fue un gran error y las palabras crueles que salieron de su boca aquella vez marcaron su pequeño y frágil corazón inevitablemente "Siempre fui una carga para ti no es así? Me odiabas tanto que cuando me fui lejos a estudiar te debiste sentir muy aliviado no?.... pero yo solo quería mirarte desde lejos..... yo solo quería verte sonreír aunque esa sonrisa no fuera para mi..... sabes en eso tienes razón, siempre fui muy patético, conformarme con tan poco....... pero yo nunca aspire a tu amor, para mi era suficiente la sonrisa que me dabas al saludar y al despedirte... para mi era suficiente..... la ilusión de que al menos me quisieras un poquito.... por que era tu familia... era lo único que alegraba mi vida, y tu tenías que destruirlo..... tan insignificante te parecía mi vida que en un momento de rabia destruiste mi felicidad, si tanto querías que me fuera, sin tan inútil te parecía, solo debiste decirlo, solo debiste decirme que me fuera, y yo lo habría hecho, ¡Por que me pides perdón! ¿por qué esa vez me tomaste?! Pues pierde cuidado... después de esa noche eh pasado por la cama de muchos y ninguno de ellos me han pedido perdón, pero sabes ellos son mucho mejores que tú, a ellos nunca los odiare.... por que a ellos no los admiraba, de ellos no esperaba ni una palabra de cariño, no esperaba nada, y me dieron mucho más de lo que tu me diste, me decían que era lindo, que les gustaba.... tu solo me dijiste que era tan insignificante y tan despreciable para ti... ¡Te odio, no sabes cuanto te odio, por que yo te amaba tanto, tu fuiste la única familia que conocí..... me esforzaba tanto en ser bueno, en llegar a tu altura, trabaja sin descansó para no defraudarte, para que notaras mi existencia.... y para ti yo solo servia para "quitarte las ganas... para diversión de un rato...". solo para eso....." y el pequeño comenzó a llorar de nuevo en ese rincón de la habitación, tanto tiempo había ahogado ese dolor, ese resentimiento que había terminado por amargar su dulce corazón, y Tohma que no había entendido hasta ese momento lo que destruyo aquella noche, trato de abrazarlo, de protegerlo como cuando era pequeño, de calmar su pena, y el pequeño no se lo permitió, se alejo con brusquedad y tomo su sudadera para salir de ese lugar.... Tohma no lo pudo detener, por que él tenía razón no podía ordenarle nada cuando el causante de su pena era él......  
  
-"Por que me odia tanto, por que siempre me hace sufrir, yo solo quería su felicidad y a él simplemente le daba lo mismo si existía o no" el pequeño salió de aquel departamento, sin saber donde estaba, sin saber como llegaría al hotel, "Y si simplemente dejara de existir?, si simplemente dejara de vivir?" siempre se sintió tan inseguro, siempre tan solo.... y lo único que lo evadía de su realidad había sido tirada por el lavabo "Lo odio, realmente lo odio" pero nunca estamos solos del todo, siempre hay alguien que se preocupa de nosotros.... que se preocupa al no encontrarnos al otro lado de la cama y en el caso del pequeño un asustado Toshi lo había buscado por todos lados, cuando lo vio caminado por la cera solo corrió a su lado  
  
-"Suguru, por que saliste solo? Por que no me dijiste nada, me preocupe mucho, ¿a donde estabas?" Toshi que lo abrazaba noto como el pequeño desvió su mirada.... "Suguru fuiste a comprar más" exactamente, Toshi lo sabía y ya estaba más que preocupado, aterrado seria la palabra.... si ....el muchacho era adicto igual que Suguru, pero por extrañas razones el si lo podía controlar, por que le encantaba la sensación que las drogas le daban, pero amaba sentir el calor del sol en su rostro, amaba platicar con todos, amaba a ese pequeño, pero el pequeño, solo vivía para trabajar, cambiaba cada vez mas drásticamente de humor, y pasaba fácilmente de la depresión a la alegría, cada vez tomaba más y más píldoras, si seguía así moriría y por eso dejo de darle más de unas pocas píldoras, pero cuando el pequeño le pedía más y no le daba el salía solo a comprarlas, por mas que insistió que eso era peligroso, por más que le dijo que dejara de tomar tantas, el pequeño no hacía caso y esto cada vez lo preocupaba más...  
  
-"No me regañes, además perdí lo que compre" pero Suguru no tenía ganas de pelear ya había tenido bastante por esa mañana y deseaba regresar al hotel para descansar, ya que esa noche al fin terminaría la gira en Japón, así que tenían que estar impecables para el concierto final en su país....  
  
-"Esta bien, esta bien, es que me preocupo por ti es todo, vamonos" y se llevo al pequeño al hotel, es curioso pero cuando Suguru necesitaba dormir solo lo hacía con pastillas y en su cama, nunca después de tener sexo se quedaba dormido en sus brazos, siempre se levantaba rápidamente se bañaba y salía de la habitación.... así que decidió dejarlo solo en su habitación para que durmiera tranquilo..... ¿Cómo se sentía Toshi por esto? Ni el mismo lo sabía....  
  
-"¿Qué tipo de vida está? Ni siquiera puedo abrazarlo mientras duerme, por que me permite tenerlo y al dormir no soporta mis brazos? Por que no puede amarme como yo lo amo a él? ¿por qué no puedo ni siquiera protegerlo?" absorto en sus pensamientos no noto cuando un muchacho pelirrojo le miraba y escuchaba...  
  
-"Por que tu no lo amas en verdad" (Hinoto: ya estoy viendo la cara de Aya Katze que dice, "cierto, cierto" XD perdón por la interrupción =P) era Hiro que lo miraba con desprecio, pero sin alterarse, el y Shuichi se preocupaban por su ex-compañero al cual no reconocían, al cual no podían acercarse sin que el apareciera, y era hora de poner las cosas en claro, de exigirle que se alejara, por que para ellos Toshi era el culpable del cambio del pequeño....  
  
-"Y tu que sabes? No te metas en lo que no te importa" Toshi termino el cigarro que fumaba, y se disponía a marcharse, pero las palabras del muchacho lo hicieron desistir,  
  
-"Si lo amarás no permitirías que tomara esa porquería..... si lo amarás no dejarías que nadie se le acercará, si lo amaras no lo obligarías a estar a tu lado sabiendo que su corazón esta con otra persona" si Hiro sabía mucho, no toda la verdad, pero si mucho de la telaraña que se había formado, y aunque no entendía el porque Suguru le rehuía a Tohma, el estaba seguro que el pequeño lo amaba, no por que lo hubiera oído, el ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, desde la llegada del muchacho al grupo, es que era tan observador, para lo que muchos paso de ser percibido para él no, noto como lo amaba, noto sus culpas al ver llegar a Mika, noto eso y más, pero nunca intervino, por que él pequeño nunca se lo permitió.....  
  
-"Yo lo amo, pero tu jamás entenderás lo que ah pasado en nuestras vidas" y esa era la verdad, Hiro miro como agachaba la mirada y se iba sin decir nada pero con la tristeza en su rostro, el muchacho era muy alegre, muy amable con todos, y más con lo que menos tenían, siempre al almorzar en el restaurante del hotel trataba con mucha cortesía a los meseros, a sus chóferes.... a todos, no parecía mala persona, y sin embargo no comprendía por que con Tohma era tan irrespetuoso, tan retador, tan irreverente.... siempre a la defensiva, y mas cuando Suguru se encontraba con él.....  
  
La noche del concierto llego.... primero empezó Bad Luck, después los muchachos, un gran éxito, todo como se planeo, las luces, las admiradoras, todo como un sueño, un gran logro.... una gran inversión, tanto para la compañía japonesa como para la Estadounidense, muchos ejemplares vendidos y cualquier expectativa que se tenía superada, y como todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa al final del concierto en frente de todas sus admiradoras y los medios presentes el presidente de Nittle Gasper el poderoso Tohma había ido en persona para entregarles a Bad Luck su disco de diamante por sus mas de dos millones de copias vendidas "Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes, y estamos seguros que la gira en Estados Unidos será igual de exitosa" si Tohma había ido en persona, por que era un gran logro del grupo y sus superiores se lo habían ordenado, pero el motivo principal era para poder verlo, el pequeño se iría pronto a E.U. y no quería que se fuera así, esa noche tenía que hablar de nuevo con él.... Pero la compañía en Estados Unidos también había mandado a su poderoso presidente para entregarles a los jóvenes su disco de diamante, por sus dos millones de copias vendidas, el mismísimo Adrián se encontraba haciendo acto de presencia, con su ya común sonrisa y para asombro de los chicos que no lo esperaban "Muchachos su compañía también esta muy orgullosa de ustedes, y los esperamos de vuelta con nosotros, en E.U. los hemos extrañado mucho" estas últimas palabras las dijo mirando al pequeño, casi nadie noto el hecho, solo Toshi que ya sabía para que había venido su "ilustre" directivo....  
  
Ambos grupos regresaron a la compañía para dejar los discos y alistarse, debían festejar, los chicos de Bad Luck irían a una discoteca (Hinoto: o Antro o como se diga XD, ósea yo nunca voy a ese tipo de lugares =P) y Toshi junto con Suguru, tal vez irían también a festejar pero en otro lugar, no junto ah ellos, lo que no tenía planeado Toshi era la llegada de Adrián que aparecía en la puerta de su camerino (Hinoto: o lugar en el que se cambian y tienen su vestuario, XD tampoco se como se dice =P) su joven presidente de cabellos negros, mirada azul y piel blanca les miraba como se cambiaban, Toshi lo odiaba, aunque ya había intimado con él, en alguna ocasión se lo pidió y el cedió, después de eso varias noches se encontraron, pero no soportaba que tocara al pequeño, y sin embargo no podía oponerse por que el pequeño no lo hacía....  
  
-"Que lindos mis pequeños, los extrañe mucho" Adrián se acerco a Suguru para abrazarlo y ante esta caricia Toshi salió dispuesto a irse, no quería verlo, no lo soportaba, pero el presidente lo detuvo "El auto nos espera abajo, debemos festejar, solo espéranos unos minutos quieres" Toshi no dijo nada, pero obedeció y fue al auto, mientras que en el camerino Adrián cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a su delicioso juguete...  
  
-"Acércate a mi, extrañaba tu piel" el pequeño obedecía sumiso y se dejaba besar, pero cuando sintió que esas manos comenzaban a desvestirlo trato de detenerlo...  
  
-"No aquí no, alguien nos ver" al pequeño le asustaba que precisamente una persona les viera, y quería irse del lugar, pero el muchacho que ya lo deseaba demasiado no quería esperar más, claro que el sabía como convencer al pequeño....  
  
-"Pero es una de mis fantasías contigo, además... te traje algo" saco de su saco una pastilla azul la coloco en la boca del pequeño y lo beso mientras el mismo se tomaba una, con esa simple "medicina" el pequeño cedió dejando que sus manos lo recorrieran .....besaba su cuello y mordía su pecho "Mmmm como me gustas".... Adrián estaba por quitarle la camisa cuando Tohma entraba a la habitación y miraba enfurecido la escena, Adrián volteo y lo miro, esperaba que apenado se retirará para seguir con su "diversión" pero para su sorpresa no se fue y se le iba encima a los golpes ¡Si! el correcto, atento y educado presidente de la compañía se le iba a ir a los golpes, pero antes que algo pasara el pequeño se colocó entre ambos y aparto a su primo....  
  
-"Quiero estar con él, ¿cual es el problema?"  
  
-El atónito Tohma lo miraba y no lo creía,¿es que acaso no sabía su primo con quien se estaba metiendo? Ese tipo! ese tipo tenía una reputación que todos conocían, no lo iba a dejar con él "Que no sabes quien es él? Solo te esta utilizando, no entiendes, tenemos que hablar" el pequeño y Adrián se asombraron al ver lo enojado que se encontraba, estaba casi frenético y la verdad más que indignado parecía celoso....  
  
-Adrián se molesto bastante por la interrupción, y bueno lo de su "reputación" no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, el nunca lo oculto "Oye y que eres de él para intervenir?"  
  
-"Soy su primo estúpido, y antes de que te lo lleves primero te..." si Tohma estaba muy alterado pero Suguru se acomodo la camisa y abrazo a Adrián para susurrarle  
  
-"Tengo que hablar con él, parece que también me quiere "premiar" no tardare, espérame en el auto..." Tohma miro furioso como su primo le susurraba cosas al oído a ese tipo, pero se molesto más al ver la sonrisa burlona que coloco Adrián  
  
-Para Adrián compartir su juguete nunca fue problema, es más, seguido hacían ese tipo de fiestas en las que cambiaban de pareja, pero nunca lo pensó del intachable Tohma Seguchi, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa cínica mientras pensaba en ese tipo de relación incestuosa.......  
  
-"Tenemos que hablar tu no puedes seguir así y..." estaba desesperado por hacerlo reaccionar pero su primo se sonrió también, pero no esa sonrisita tímida que antes mostraba al verle, esta sonrisa era tan diferente, tan estudiada....  
  
-"Si quieres hablaremos, pero no aquí.... en tu oficina" el pequeño salió de la habitación y fue a la oficina, Tohma no entendía pero lo siguió tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, y cuando llegaron el pequeño la miro por un rato sin hacer el menor caso a lo que Tohma decía...  
  
-"No puedes estar con él, no te ama, solo te esta usando, el siempre tiene aventuras con todos sus empleados, solo jugará contigo y yo no lo voy a permitir, tú...."  
  
-"Yo solo soy su capricho, eso ya lo sabía, pero no entiendo tu enojo, si no supiera que me desprecias pensaría que estas celoso"  
  
-Tohma lo miro sorprendido, atónito a las palabras de su primo pero el pequeño se volvió a reír para si mismo "Ahh no me equivoco, estarías celoso si me quisieras, pero como tu no me amas.... ¿entonces que puede ser?... a ya se..... solo te molesta que alguien más me use, pero no tienes por que estarlo, cuando quieras puedes hacerlo tu" y en un movimiento que Tohma no supo como, ni cuando, el pequeño lo empujo contra el sofá y se sentó sobre sus piernas "Solo tienes que pedirlo" el pequeño beso con pasión su boca, dejándolo sin aire, Tohma no lo creía, y cuando quiso empujarle el pequeño ya se encontraba besando su pecho, "Suguru detente, esto esta mal" lo hubiera empujado pero tenía miedo de lastimarlo, que se golpeara al caer.... o tal vez lo estaba disfrutando, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando sintió que sus manitas se escurrían entre su cinturón y comenzaban a desabotonarlo y masajearle rítmicamente, "Por que no?, te aseguro eh mejorado bastante, ya no soy ese niño llorón de aquella ocasión, déjame mostrártelo" la vista de Tohma se nublo cuando el pequeño bajo hasta su entre pierna y lo tomaba en su boca, el pequeño lo tomaba de los brazos impidiendo que se levantara, y comenzó a besarle tan suavemente, no quería pero ya se encontraba totalmente endurecido, el pequeño se sonrió cuando Tohma tomo su nuca y le marcaba el ritmo, el rubio presidente ya estaba nublado en el placer, y ahora no había mas que terminar lo que el pequeño había comenzado, sin aliento sintió como se derramaba en la boca del pequeño, y este lo bebía todo, algunas gotas se escaparon de sus boca y con delicadeza las retiraba de su rostro con sus dedos para probarlos.... Tohma que seguía con la respiración agitada agacho la mirada, como había cedido a eso?¿cómo permitió que su pequeño.....?¿cómo?! Suguru se sonrió y se volvió a sentar en sus piernas para susurrarle "Cuando quieras primito, solo pídelo, de entre todos, me encanta complacerte a ti, yo te quito las ganas cuando quieras" y el pequeño salió de la oficina, dejando a un Tohma al borde de la desesperación......y de cualquier cosa....  
  
- Al verlo salir Toshi se tranquilizo por que estaba muy preocupado, y hubiera salido por el pequeño, pero Adrián lo detuvo y le dijo que se encontraba "ocupado" con Tohma, lo que lo desespero más, pero al verlo salir tranquilo y con una sonrisa sarcástica se tranquilizo, Adrián simplemente lo miro lujuriosamente, quería saber que tanto había hecho, después de que les contó Toshi lo miro con tristeza "Pero por que hiciste eso?"  
  
-"Solo quería demostrarle que este ser insignificante lo podía poner en ese estado" que cruel parecía el pequeño, que frío se oía....  
  
-"Mmmm pues tan relato me hizo recordar en lo que nos quedamos" Atrajo hacía si al pequeño y a Toshi, mientras el auto partía hacía el sitió de festejo....  
  
Mientras Shuichi, Hiro y Aoki, se preparaban para salir a festejar también, Yuki había ido con Shuichi por que era un día muy importante para él, y ahora que su trabajo lo permitía quería estar con él....  
  
-"Hiro Aoki, vamos!!, ¡!vamos!¡, ¡!vamos!¡, dicen que es muy lindo, y las luces y la música es buena, y que"  
  
-"Y que es peligroso, que venden drogas por ahí, y la gente que va a ese lugar es demasiado influyente" Hiro trataba de desanimar a su hiperactivo amigo que insistía en ir al nuevo lugar que había abierto, cosas malas se decían de él, pero ¿quién puede desanimar a esa cosa pelirosa?  
  
-"Ohh pero nosotros solo vamos a bailar, no compramos nada y ya, además Yuki nos acompaña ;; por favor vamos!¡ estamos festejando recuerdan? No sean amargados ;;" y con estas palabras que las decía en un tiempo record XD, los cuatro muchachos fueron al lugar del que tanto hablaban....  
  
Era un lugar tan lujoso como decían, tan exclusivo como presumían, pero al ver que era el grupo Bad Luck y el gran escritor Eiri-san los dejaron entrar de inmediato, las bebidas, el lugar en si, era muy excitante, y la música era muy buena, de inmediato los muchachos fueron a la pista, y se divirtieron, esa era la idea, pero al fondo de ese lugar se encontraban otros chicos que también iban en busca de diversión....  
  
-"Hay vamos Toshi no seas quejoso, solo tómala y ya, no pasa nada" el joven presidente trataba de que Toshi tomara algo de los dulces, pero por esta ocasión el no quiso se levanto de la mesa y se fue a bailar con uno de los guardaespaldas, por otro lado Suguru ya iba por su segunda pastilla en la noche y se estaba perdiendo en el efecto y la sensación, Adrián lo tomo por la cintura y lo llevo a la pista con el efecto de las pastillas al pequeño se le quito lo tímido al bailar y se movía extremadamente sensual siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, todos le miraban era tan hermoso y era tan deseable "Ves como te miran?" Adrián lo oprimía contra su cuerpo mientras seguían bailando, el pequeño se dejaba llevar y de un momento a otro solo sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo y Adrián caía al suelo por que Eiri lo había golpeado y dejado inconsciente, mientras Hiro arrastraba al pequeño a la salida del lugar, sus guardaespaldas trataron de detenerlos, pero Mr.K los había alcanzado en el lugar y el se encargo de ellos.....  
  
-"Pero que demonios te pasa Suguru¡! Ahora mismo te vas a tu casa y te hacemos vomitar esa porquería que tomaste" Hiro tomaba al pequeño con brusquedad obligándolo a seguirle, se veía notoriamente que estaba drogado, pero al seguir un puño golpeo el rostro del muchacho, Toshi se le fue encima a Hiro cuando vio que obligaba al pequeño a seguirlo.....  
  
-"Tu no te lo llevas a ningún lado estúpido" comenzaron a golpearse, y el pequeño como apenas lograba enfocar trato de detenerlos, Shuichi y los demás salieron para separarlos  
  
-"Tu eres el idiota, que no ves lo drogado que está?" y si.... era verdad el muchachito se había pasado del límite, sin embargo se levanto tomo a Toshi del brazo ayudándolo a levantarse...  
  
-"No se metan!¡"  
  
-"Pero Suguru....." el pequeño enfurecido les grito....  
  
-"Déjenme en paz, no se metan en mis asuntos, estoy arto de que todos se sientan con derecho a intervenir, si se me da la gana drogarme no es su maldito problema" el pequeño subió al auto junto con Toshi, y Hiro trato de detenerlo, pero Yuki lo detuvo  
  
-"Si el no quiere ayuda, no lograrás nada aunque lo obligues" si..... Yuki sabía muy bien esto, todos se fueron y al llegar a su departamento Yuki se sentó en la sala a oscuras, mientras Shuichi se supone dormía "Por que? Por que yo no llegue a tanto", a pesar de haber sufrido algo parecido a lo que le paso a Suguru el nunca se acostó con quien fuera con tanta desesperación, tuvo muchas parejas antes de Shuichi, pero nunca a tal grado como el pequeño Suguru y nunca se drogo, si bien los antidepresivos eran drogas nunca estuvo al borde de la muerte como ese niño, "Por que" fue cuando los delicados brazos de su pequeño lo rodearon para confortarlo.... "Mi pequeño baka fue gracias a ti".... el pequeño lo miro con dulzura pero lo negó con la cabeza...  
  
-"Tu eres lo más importante en mi vida, pero mi tesoro más grande lo habían cuidado con esmero antes de que yo llegara" el pequeño volvió a la cama dejando al escritor confundido, y lo hizo recordar algo que ya había olvidado.... tenía razón si el no había llegado a ese límite fue por que él siempre había estado ahí para cuidarlo, para asegurarse que nadie lo tocara, que nadie lo lastimara, y aunque muchas veces fue en contra de su voluntad el siempre cuido de él con tanto esmero y devoción "Tohma"......  
  
El joven presidente que se encontraba en su oficina, tomo su abrigó y se fue a uno de sus edificios más antiguos del cual era propietario, era un convento, un lugar lleno de columnas, de flores, de cuartos.....en el se podía oír aun la voz del pequeño Suguru entre las sombras de sus recuerdos "primo no me encuentras"..... "Ahhh otra vez, ahora yo cuento y tu te escondes sip?" ....  
  
-"Tohma" Yuki se encontraba mirándolo, por algún presentimiento supo que al no encontrarlo en su oficina estaría ahí....  
  
-"Le encantaba jugar a las escondidas aquí, siempre lo encontraba, pero a él le encantaba jugar".... Tohma hablaba con amargura había olvidado esos días, la sonrisa del pequeño cuando jugaban, su alegría, su inocencia, el destruyo todo aquel día, y la amargura ya no la soportaba, había tomado una decisión....... "Eiri-san no puedes decirme nada que me haga sentir más miserable, si quieres gritarme puedes hacerlo, se que todo lo que digas es verdad".....  
  
-El rubio lo miro fríamente, pero no había ido a gritarle "¿Qué haces aquí?, Suguru estaba muy mal hace poco, no sabías que toma drogas y...."  
  
-"Calla por favor.....calla.....yo... yo ya no puedo más...... no puedo hacerlo regresar, no puedo!..... cuando trato de ayudarlo le hago más daño.... jamás podré hacerlo sonreír como antes, que sea el mismo niño.... mi niño!..... ya no puedo verlo así, ya no puedo..... Tu tenías razón mi arrepentimiento nunca remediara lo que hice, nunca me regresará a mi pequeño" Tohma agacho la mirada para derramar lágrimas llenas de dolor, de una desesperación que no podía contener, ya no quería ver a su dulce niño sufrir, ya no podía, y la culpa de lo que había hecho ya no lo dejaba respirar, Tohma había ido a ese lugar por que había decidido dejar de ver todo eso, dejarlo de verlo para siempre....  
  
-Yuki lo miro contrariado, y el entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería, el sufría tanto, nunca antes lo había visto así, nunca antes.....lo único que pudo decir fue lo más acertado "Si no estas tú ....¿Quién lo cuidará?..." el rubio escritor no era bueno para expresar sus sentimientos, pero con estas palabras decía todo, el lo había defraudado, pero eso no podía hacerlo olvidar cuanto lo cuido de pequeño, cuanto lo protegió cuando más lo necesitaba, y aunque lo amaba se hizo a un lado cuando se lo podio por que quería por sobre todas las cosas su felicidad, eso.... eso jamás podría pagárselo, y ahora que Tohma lo necesitaba tanto no lo dejaría solo, por que le tenía un cariño muy especial, era momento de ayudarlo como el lo ayudo y el desolado Tohma con estas palabras no pudo dejar de llorar, Yuki lo abrazo y trato de calmarlo, como aquella vez cuando el era niño, "El Tohma que yo conozco podrá resolverlo todo" .......  
  
Mientras que en el auto se encontraban ambos chicos, Toshi conducía enojado y ya era suficiente, ya no podía.... simplemente ya no podía más.... "Que crees que estas haciendo tomando pastillas de esa manera!! ¡Que demonios tratas de hacer?, por que siempre que estas con él pasa lo mismo!?" ya estaba arto se encontraba cegado por los celos, esa relación tan conflictiva que tenían esos chicos estaba apunto de estallar, ah Toshi no le importaba que Suguru besara a otros, pero cuando se trataba de Tohma la cosa cambiaba, por que a los otros no los amaba, a los otros no los soñaba, pero cuando estaba con ese..... "Por que tenías que hacer eso con él, deberías odiarlo!" desde que salieron de la compañía el estaba furioso, y sin embargo trato de contenerse, pero ya no quería callarlo más....Pero Suguru no le hizo el menor caso y coloco el radio del auto, entonces Toshi enfureció y apago el maldito aparato "Maldita sea Suguru te estoy hablando!"  
  
-El pequeño se molesto y aunque ellos nunca peleaban ya era momento "Que es lo que te molesta?! Nunca hemos dicho que no podemos estar con otras personas, yo puedo estar con quien se me de la gana, por que te molestas tanto"  
  
-"Por que?! Por que siempre que lo ves te pones a tomar pastillas como loco, pareciera que deseas morir, ¿te estas matando poco a poco, por ese maldito? Por él!? Después de lo que te hizo como puedes amarlo!?"  
  
-"Yo no lo amo, no digas tonterías!, y puedo tomar las pastillas que yo quiera, no tengo por que darle cuentas ni a ti, ni a nadie, si tanto te molesta que este contigo me voy" el pequeño también ya se encontraba molesto y gritando, por que le molestaba que dijera que lo amaba, él no amaba a Tohma, no más, ya no, o por lo menos eso quería creer....  
  
-"No, en verdad no?! Entonces por que te pones así cuando lo ves?! Por que no puedes mirarlo con odio!? ¡por que dices su nombre en las noches, si estas conmigo!,¡ por que no me miras como lo miras a él?!" pero el pobre Toshi se había guardado tanto tiempo ese resentimiento que no paro de gritar....  
  
-"Mentira, yo no digo su nombre, ¡para el auto!, me iré solo, no quiero seguir contigo, páralo o me bajo en movimiento" y las palabras de Toshi lo molestaron aun más por que sabía que eran verdad, quería bajarse del auto, pero Toshi no le hacia caso y seguía conduciendo, entonces el pequeño que no media las dimensiones de sus actos, por la droga que aun se encontraba teniendo efecto en él, trato de quitarse el cinturón y abrió la puerta del auto, Toshi reacciono de inmediato asustado por la acción del pequeño, como pudo cerro la puerta contra los forcejeos del pequeño y trato de colocarle el cinturón, todo paso tan rápido que cuando volteo al frente noto como un auto venía directo a ellos, ya no podía evadirlo, así que abrazo al pequeño para protegerlo, y el auto se impacto contra ellos.....  
  
Bueno y como me llego la inspiración para continuar hice otro capítulo que dedico ah:  
  
RELLEY-CHAN de fan fiction : Mucha gracias por siempre dejarme riviewer cuando escribo un capítulo ;; snif, snif, en verdad te lo agradezco ...  
  
KATRI CHAN de amor yaoi: Jejeje perdón por no actualizar pronto, pero mi compu se descompuso, pero bueno para que no te siguiera torturando psicológicamente ke koi no tsuki hice dos capítulos ...  
  
**ASÍ QUE VAYAN AL OTRO CAPÍTULO VAYAN VAYAN ------------- **


	6. Tulipanes blancos

**DESTINO INEVITABLE**

**  
  
6... Tulipanes blancos......  
**  
Cuando el pequeño reacciono, le costo trabajo enfocar, le dolía todo y sentía que algo lo oprimía, era el cuerpo de Toshi que aun seguía aferrado al suyo, el pequeño se aterro al verse lleno de sangre, asustado trato de mover a su amigo pero no reaccionaba "Toshi, Toshi" su voz apenas si se escuchaba, tenía heridas por los vidrios en sus manos, pero Toshi no reaccionaba, fue cuando noto como una parte del auto algo hierro lo había atravesado, horrorizado el pequeño comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, las ambulancias llegaron, y como pudieron sacaron a los muchachos, el pequeño no paraba de llorar, y Toshi simplemente no abría los ojos, los policías le pedían un número para llamar a sus familiares pero el no podía articular palabra, así que entre sus cosas encontraron el teléfono de Shuichi, el pelirosa llamo a Hiro y demás  
  
-"Yuki donde estas?!" el pequeño marco a su celular cuando no lo encontró en casa, se oía asustado y el rubio que aun se encontraba con Tohma se altero...  
  
-"Con Tohma, cálmate.... que pasa?.... cálmate no llores, todo estará bien, voy para haya" el rubio se encontraba pálido, y Tohma le asusto su reacción "Suguru sufrió un accidente, se encuentra en el hospital, debemos ir, Shuichi me dio la dirección" cuando Tohma escucho estas palabras el mundo se le vino encima, si algo le pasaba..... si algo le pasaba no se lo iba a perdonar nunca, desesperados llegaron al hospital y ahí se encontraba su pequeño primo, tenía algunas heridas en las manos, nada grave, ya las habían curado, pero el se encontraba totalmente desesperado llorando desconsolado en los brazos de Hiro, y un policía se acerco al joven presidente "Es usted familiar de los chicos que se encontraban en el auto" Tohma solo asistió aún seguía aturdido por lo que estaba pasando "El conducto del otro auto se quedo sin frenos, el se encuentra bien, pero el acompañante del muchachito si se encuentra muy grave, además aunque el conductor no estaba drogado el pequeño si lo estaba, debe estar más atento a sus amistades, y..." y en ese momento el doctor salía rumbo a Suguru para avisarle sobre el estado de Toshi  
  
-"No.... no creo que sobreviva, seré sincero contigo, si por lo menos hubieras tenido puesto el cinturón de seguridad, y si el no te hubiera cubierto tendríamos una posibilidad, pero la cirugía es muy complicada, y en este hospital no tenemos ese tipo de cirujano" cuando Toshi cubrió le cuerpo del pequeño se interpuso para que no lo dañaran y el recibió el hierro que lo atravesaría, el pequeño se aterro con sus palabras, ¿entonces nadie podría hacer nada? Fue cuando vio a lo lejos a su primo que se encontraba en la recepción y corrió a suplicarle, el si podía, el si podía ayudarlo.....  
  
-"Por favor Tohma.... por favor no dejes que el muera..... por favor"  
  
- Y ahí te encontrabas con tu rostro lleno de lágrimas y tus ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar, me abrazabas desesperado, como cuando eras pequeño y tenías miedo, me partía el alma verte así, me lastimaba verte sufrir, pero yo no lo ayudare, el te hace daño, el te lleva por ese camino de adicción, perdóname mi pequeño, yo no lo ayudare..."Suguru, ¿yo que puedo hacer? No soy medico" me contenía para no abrazarte también, y al oír mis palabras me abrazaste con más fuerza, mientras llorabas y te aferrabas  
  
-"Por favor, por favor....Tu puedes solucionar todo" ..... "Por que no quieres ayudarlo, por que.... si tanto me odias, yo me iré, pero no dejes que muera.... por favor"  
  
-Odiarte yo? Como podías pensar eso, si eres la alegría de mi vida, yo no soporto verte llorar, no soporto no poder abrazarte y consolarte, pero no me podía comportar como quería, no podía seguir mis sentimientos......  
  
Y este era el momento que Tohma había estado esperando desde que llego su pequeño primo, el no podía dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento de protegerle, no ahora, era momento de pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón, era momento de ser Tohma Seguchi  
  
-"¿Si lo ayudo que me das a cambio?" todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, como podía comportarse así en un momento como ese, como podía chantajear a su primo, que estaba tan dolido, tan desesperado, el pequeño agacho la mirada  
  
-"Yo que puedo tener que tu quieras?" se aparto al mirar que su primo no le ayudaría, al ver que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la vida de su amigo, que lo dejaría morir... "Es que yo debí saber que no te importa nadie, que nunca nos ayudarías, seguramente eres muy feliz al pensar que el morirá !! Seguramente serías muy feliz si yo también muriera!¡ Te Odio, te odio, tu lo vas a dejar morir.... Tu!" El pequeño esta gritando con todas sus fuerzas ahogándose en el llanto, en la desesperación.... cuando la voz de su primo se oyó.....  
  
-"Te quiero a ti, si yo acepto ayudarlo, te quedarás conmigo para siempre" y con la voz más fría que tenía, con la mirada más cruel de la cual no me creía capaz de tener, te lo dije, mi corazón se rompía al ver como tu mirada se llenaba de odio, yo no quería que el muriera, pero.... pero esta será la única oportunidad en que yo podré llevarte conmigo, perdóname Suguru, aunque me odies, esta es la única forma que tengo de protegerte....  
  
-"Si, pero ayúdalo, ayúdalo por favor" el pequeño ni siquiera titubeo al contestar, estaba tan desesperado, lo único que quería era verlo abrir sus ojos grises y que le dijera que todo estaba bien, quería verlo sonreír, estaba tan desesperado, que se quedo llorando en los brazos de Hiro.....  
  
Suguru no reclamo nada, pero Shuichi y Hiro estaban de lo más indignados, "Pero como te atreves a pedirle eso, eres un...." Shuichi estaba realmente molesto, decirle que "lo quería a el" como si se tratara de cualquier objeto con el que se pudiera comerciar, y abusar de lo desesperado que se encontraba su amigo, era injusto, era ser un aprovechado, pero Yuki lo detuvo,  
  
-"Es por su bien" el rubio conocía la forma de actuar de su antiguo protector, sabía que algo oculto se encontraba en sus palabras.....  
  
-"Pero Yuki,".... El pequeño pelirosa no podía dejar de sentirse enojado, al mirar como Suguru seguía llorando y Tohma ni siquiera le miraba, pero si su amado le decía que eso era lo mejor tenía que creerle y esperar...  
  
-"Confía en mí".... el rubio conocía la forma de actuar de su antiguo protector, y este era el Tohma de siempre, tal vez estaba siendo muy duro, pero en el actual estado de Suguru, no podía actuar de otra forma......  
  
- Esto lo entendió de inmediato Hiro, pero aun así notaba algo oculto en los ojos de Tohma, algo que no sabía descifrar....  
  
Y el poderoso Tohma Seguchi hizo las llamadas que tenía que hacer y trasladaron al muchacho a un hospital especializado en el asunto, los mejores doctores le atendían aun así la operación era peligrosa y el tipo sanguíneo de Toshi no se encontraba en ese momento, es gracioso el destino, casualmente el tipo de Tohma B, así que tuvo que donarla...  
  
-"Por favor no lo comente con nadie" ya bastante había tenido por el día de hoy el pequeño Suguru como para encima avisarle que no tenían el tipo de sangre que se necesitaba, solo por eso la había donado, solo para no verlo sufrir más.... o por lo menos eso quería creer Tohma, que no dejaba de ver a su pequeño primo en la sala de espera totalmente cansado, y desesperado por no saber como iba la operación, a pesar de todo lo que había fingido, a pesar de pretender ser insensible, el seguía siendo el mismo pequeño de antes, y se sentía........no sabía como se sentía, estaba entre enojado y feliz, por que al final su pequeño aun guardaba esos sentimientos puros que lo hacía ser tan especial, pero se sentía enojado al ver que era Toshi quien había logrado quitarle esa imagen de indiferencia....  
  
Al final la operación fue un éxito, el pequeño Suguru al fin podía respirar con tranquilidad, su presión fue tanta que cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Hiro que había permanecido con el todo ese tiempo, ya que estaban en el hospital de inmediato lo atendieron, y Tohma lo miraba con preocupación, por toda la noche el permaneció a su lado, varios días durmió, en verdad el estaba muy cansado y cuando el pequeño despertó solo tenía una única preocupación....  
  
- "Donde.... donde esta?... quiero verlo" Apenas abres tus ojos y preguntas por él.... Tohma simplemente desvió su mirada, y hablo lo más autoritario que pudo...  
  
-"El esta bien, ya despertó de la anestesia, pero tu aun estas débil" y Tohma ya estaba por retirarse, pero el pequeño lo tomo del brazo....  
  
-"Por favor solo quiero verlo" sus ojitos tan llenos de preocupación parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a llorar, aunque no quería que lo viera más, no se pudo resistir, y lo dejo, pero no sin antes decirle  
  
-"Solo recuerda, hoy mismo te irás a donde yo te diga, recuerda lo que prometiste" el pequeño lo miro con dolor, en verdad era tanto su odio contra él, solo agacho la mirada para afirmar que lo recordaba....  
  
-El débil pequeñito fue hasta la cama en donde se encontraba su amigo, que ya se encontraba bromeando con las enfermeras y los médicos que le atendían, en verdad que Toshi era la alegría andando y cuando vio a Suguru en la puerta de su cuarto, colocó la mejor de sus sonrisas... "Sugu-chan !!!" pero de inmediato el pequeño se lleno de lágrimas y se arrodillo junto a su cama abrazando su cintura...  
  
-"Que bueno que estas bien.... estaba tan preocupado.... yo pensé... yo pensé" el pequeño lloraba desesperado abrazado a su amigo  
  
- "Sugu no llores estoy bien ves " Toshi trataba de consolarlo, se notaba había llorado por él, y es que él también pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver..... a el, a su pequeño.....  
  
-"Fue mi culpa todo....yo jamás me hubiera perdonado si algo te pasara, perdóname.... perdóname por favor" el pequeño lo abrazaba desesperado, queriendo jamás separarse, esperando no dejarlo nunca, y Toshi lo abrazo con la misma fuerza mientras unas lágrimas también escapaban de sus ojos  
  
-"Sugu, tu no tienes la culpa, yo también te extrañe mucho".....  
  
-Los doctores, enfermeras y los chicos de Bad Luck, junto con Tohma y Yuki observaban la escena desde lejos, verlos abrazados y llorando juntos, en verdad era algo muy especial, era ver un cariño muy fuerte entre dos personas, algunos como Shuichi lloraron mientras que Tohma miraba todo en verdad lo amas tanto? Es que él es tu felicidad? pero Hiro lo saco de sus pensamientos  
  
-"En verdad sería muy cruel separarlos ¿no es así?" el muchacho lo miraba directo a los ojos como esperando encontrar eso que Tohma ocultaba en su interior, pero el joven presidente no respondió nada, y se alejo del lugar, para después mandar llamar a Suguru....  
  
-"Por que te llama? ¿a donde te lleva?" Toshi se inquieto al ver que su amigo se iría con él, que había pasado? Por que Suguru lo obedecía, el pequeño coloco una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, "No.... tu no puedes irte con él, te hará daño yo no lo voy a permitir" trato de incorporarse, pero las heridas de la operación era reciente, y se doblego de inmediato, el pequeño lo miro con tristeza y después le sonrió con todo su corazón, tal vez sería la última vez que lo viera, y quería que lo recordara así sonriendo...  
  
-"No te preocupes, yo estaré muy bien , tu debes recuperarte pronto y ser tan feliz como siempre lo has sido, adiós querido amigo" Suguru dio media vuelta y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus lindos ojos mientras se iba corriendo...  
  
-"Suguru espera, no te vayas, ¿¡que demonios pasa!?" miraba incrédulo a sus amigos que no hacían nada para detenerlo, sin embargo Yuki lo detuvo  
  
-"Estará bien.... te doy mi palabra que así será " trataba de mantenerlo en la cama para que no se hiciera daño, pero Toshi aun seguía desesperado, ¿ese maldito que le haría...? y por más que forcejeo no pudo, estaba demasiado débil para pararse siquiera......  
  
-Mientras que en la limosina en la que Tohma llevaba al pequeño, Suguru no dejaba de llorar en silencio, se detenían en frente de una clínica, el pequeño se asombro, ahí le dejaría..... si efectivamente era una clínica contra la adicción que tenía....  
  
-"Yo no soy adicto" el pequeño dijo esto apenas en un susurro, pero Tohma lo miro tan enérgicamente que lo hizo temer...  
  
-"Y entonces por que tu amigo estuvo al borde de la muerte? ¿no fue acaso por tu culpa?" palabras tan ciertas y tan crueles, el pequeño agacho la mirada y tomo las maletas en donde ya tenían toda su ropa, los doctores salieron a recibirle y le mostraron a Tohma la habitación en la que estaría el pequeño....  
  
La habitación era muy amplia, con todo el lujo que Tohma pudo conseguir, pero una cosa era cierta, mas que habitación parecía cárcel, ni una sola ventana, todo era blanco y la puerta tenía varias cerraduras, el pequeño miro horrorizado el lugar en que lo dejaría, y se lleno de miedo "No.... por favor no quiero quedarme aquí, no me dejes aquí" el pequeño estaba horrorizado, era de día, y la luz no llegaba a ese lugar, como sería de noche?  
  
- Tohma no se inmuto en lo más mínimo "Eh tomado una decisión y no pienso sacarte de aquí hasta que lo considere necesario, me voy"  
  
-El pequeño al ver la dureza en su corazón no insistió más, se encogió en un rincón y se abrazo mientras lloraba, el doctor cerro la puerta y colocó los cerrojos, el pequeño solo observo como Tohma le daba la espalda y se iba dejándolo como cualquier cosa, su llanto quedito se oía por todo el pasillo y es que el no pudo notar como las lágrimas de Tohma corrieron cuando cerraron la puerta  
  
-"No no puedo dejarlo aquí" su corazón le dolía tanto, el llanto del pequeño lo estaba matando, y las lágrimas del joven rubio lo derrumbaron en el pasillo, el doctor le ayudo a levantarse...  
  
-"No es bueno que venga a verle, ahora el esta calmado, pero cuando sienta la necesidad y su cuerpo le exija drogas..... no debe venir, el se pondrá muy mal"  
  
Pasaron los días, y el pobre Tohma no podía.......y aunque el doctor le dijo que no fuera el le visito, y tal como le dijo la imagen le destrozo, el pequeño se encontraba totalmente fuera de si, le habían tenido que amarrar las manos para que no se hiciera más daño, como lo hizo cuando rompió un florero y ahí recostado en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo se encontraba el pobre niño, cuando miro a Tohma en la puerta de la habitación, aparto su mirada y se volteo al otro lado para que no le mirara "Ah que has venido? Te encanta verme así no?... debes estar muy feliz al verme humillado..... te odio, te odio tanto" .....  
  
El pobre Tohma se acerco para decirle que no era cierto, que lo hacia por su bien, que con gusto daría su vida para no verlo sufrir más, pero al querer reconfortarlo, abrazarlo o por lo menos acariciar su cabello el pequeño se alejo de su mano, mientras las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos ya sin la capacidad de llorar.... el rubio salió con gran pesadez de la habitación y una de las enfermeras le miraba con dolor  
  
-¿Por qué no lo visita mientras duerme? El no estará violento y por lo menos podrá estar a su lado.." Tohma agradeció la sugerencia y desde ese día nunca falto en visitarle todos los días mientras dormía el pequeño, siempre con tulipanes blancos que colocaba junto a su cama y el se sentaba a su lado.....  
  
Mientras que en el hospital un jovencito se escabullía sin que nadie se diera cuenta, necesitaba verle y no podía esperar más, por Shuichi supo que el pequeño se encontraba en una clínica y con mucho esfuerzo por no encontrarse del todo recuperado logro salir del hospital, sabía que si sus doctores lo descubrían lo reprenderían, así que salió de noche y con extremo cuidado llego a la clínica, es curioso lo que se consigue con una amable sonrisa, y es que Toshi era un encanto, no le costo nada convencer a la enfermera para que le dejara verle, y cuando estuvo allí al mira al pequeño completamente vencido por el sueño y por las pastillas que le daban para dormir, acaricio su frente con ternura mientras apartaba de su rostro algunos cabellos que le cubrían, solo así pudo ver su rostro completamente demacrado por el llanto, pero con mas color, no tan pálido como se encontraba antes, es que..... "Es que esto era lo mejor" odiaba admitirlo, pero el pequeño en verdad se estaba matando poco a poco con las drogas.... "Todo por él, por su maldita culpa!" fue entonces cuando se oyeron pasos de alguien que se acercaba a la habitación, Toshi no quería irse aun, quería estar solo un poco más a su lado, seguramente era la enfermera y se oculto en el closet de la habitación, fue cuando la imagen de Tohma entrando a la habitación lo enfureció "Y este maldito que hace aquí?" iba a salir para golpearlo, pero de repente Suguru empezó a llorar entre sueños, y la reacción que tuvo Tohma le sorprendió....  
  
-"Toshi, Toshi no te vayas, no me dejes, tu no.... tu no puedes dejarme.... Toshi" estas eran las palabras del pequeño mientras su rostro era cubierto por el llanto y su sueño se turbaba con desesperación....  
  
- Tohma lo abrazo para calmar su desesperación y lo que nunca pensó ver Toshi era el llanto del insensible presidente, y mucho menos pensó oír lo que esa noche salía de los labios del rubio.....  
  
-"Perdóname, perdóname por favor, se que quieres verlo, se que tu lo amas, pero.... pero primero debes curarte, mi pequeño niño, mi pequeño..... yo jamás podré pedirte perdón, jamás podré hacer nada para curar tu llanto, para remediar todo el daño que te cause, maldita la noche en que..... maldita sea, por que tu! , por que tu, mi pequeño!" Tohma lloraba amargamente mientras protegía al pequeño en su pecho y trataba de calmar su llanto, el pobre Tohma lo sostuvo entre sus brazos durante toda la noche, se veía realmente fatigado y cuando al fin la enfermera llegaba al amanecer para decirle que tenía que irse lo recostó con cuidado y dejo los tulipanes blancos a su lado.... entre las enfermeras comentaban afligidas lo mal que se veía Tohma y como se veía cada vez mas delgado, "Desde que el pequeño llego nunca ah faltado una sola noche, siempre se queda toda la madrugada y le deja estas flores blancas" Toshi no sabía que decir, no sabía como reaccionar, con cuidado salió de la clínica y regreso al hospital sin que nadie notara su ausencia, pero en todo el camino algo de culpa y dolor le embargo, es que en verdad Tohma se arrepentía?...... Es que el siempre lo visualizo como una persona insensible, incapaz de llorar, incapaz de sentir algún tipo de amor por alguien, y lo que había visto esa noche, su arrepentimiento parecía sincero, la forma en que hablaba y en que lo abrazaba con tanta protección.... "NO esto no puede ser verdad!.... el es un maldito y no merece el perdón de mi pequeño, él es mío.... todo esto es su culpa.... todo!" pero aunque Toshi gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo era su culpa, el también comenzó a llorar, por que sabía que no era cierto, él tuvo la culpa de la adicción del pequeño, él y solo él le había dado por primera vez drogas, cuando más lastimado estaba, y el ver como el insensible Tohma reconocía sus culpas lo hizo reconocer su culpabilidad también en la desgracia del pequeño, con dolor hundió su rostro en la almohada de su cama, para llorar tanto como su corazón necesitaba sin que nadie de los enfermos le mirara, se quedo completamente dormido cuando al atardecer alguien le visitaba, una visita que jamás pensó recibir, el imponente Tohma Seguchi se encontraba esperando a que despertara....  
  
-"Veo que has despertado"  
  
-Toshi lo iba a sacar de su habitación y le iba comenzar a gritar, por que aunque reconocía su culpa no dejaba de odiarlo, pero Tohma no le dejo decir ni media palabra, el rubio acerco una silla a su cama y se sentó con la mirada fija en el suelo  
  
-"Gracias..." a Tohma le costaba seguir hablando, su voz sonaba entre cortada al borde del llanto y Toshi no entendía nada, así que lo dejo continuar "Gracias por salvarle la vida, yo no se que hubiera hecho si algo le hubiera pasado.....Gracias por cuidarlo cuando te necesitaba, el estaba solo y si tu no hubieras aparecido lo hubieran dañado más"..... "Gracias" ..... "Pero no te agradezco que lo hayas hecho adicto, tu sabes que el se hace mal, tu sabes que el terminara su vida si continua con ellas....... tampoco te agradezco esa vida que llevan..... No ..... no lo puedo permitir más, no puedo dejar que se siga entregando a cualquiera, no puedo dejar que siga permitiendo eso, ¡¡No puedo!!"..... Tohma cerraba sus puños con fuerza sobre sus piernas, con tanta impotencia, con tanta cólera al recordar como el maldito de Adrián tomaba a su primo y se burlaba de el, "Odio ver como ese ..... ese tipo lo presume como su juguete nuevo, como juega con sus sentimientos, y odio por sobre todas las cosas que él lo permita, pareciera como si no le importara que solo lo utilicen, no puedo permitirlo más"  
  
-Toshi solo escuchaba todo lo que decía, le estaba agradeciendo? Y le estaba reclamando, si.... el sabía que era culpable tanto de la adicción del pequeño, como de la influencia que el maldito de Adrián tenía sobre él, no dijo nada y agacho la mirada, ya no tenía cara para defenderse más.... ya estaba muy cansado luchando con su propia conciencia, como para luchar contra esos ojos verdes que le miraban con reproche, pero no le permitiría hablar mal de Suguru no de su pequeño ... "A el no le interesa quien lo abrace o quien lo bese, solo te quiere olvidar" por que esa era la verdad, si su pequeño permitía todo eso era por que... "Por que no te puede olvidar?....por que?!" Toshi lo miro buscando respuesta, pero el rubio no levanto la mirada en ningún momento solo pudo ver como sus lágrimas caían  
  
-"Es que yo le hice tanto daño" ese hombre ese imponente y poderoso hombre se encontraba frente a el llorando amargamente, por alguna extraña razón al muchacho de mirada gris le dolió esa escena, es que ya no lo dudaba, el se arrepentía con todo su corazón, y las palabras con las Tohma proseguía le dolieron aun más....  
  
-"Perdóname, yo no sabía de tu hermano y la situación de tu familia cuando te despedí, supongo que siempre eh sido esa persona insensible que aborreces, perdóname...."  
  
-"No tienes por que pedirme perdón, yo no soy de las personas que guardan resentimientos, aquella vez que me despediste yo estaba muy enojado por eso dije que destruiría lo que tu más quisieras.... pero yo nunca haría algo así, yo nunca le haría daño a nadie.... tu mismo lo destruiste" le dolía su arrepentimiento, pero eso no le quitaba su culpa, y estas ultimas palabras de reproche salieron de sus labios por última vez por que Tohma no venía para reprocharle nada, o para pedirle que se alejara del pequeño como esperaba, el venía para buscar la felicidad que el le había arrebatado  
  
-"Yo lo se..... vengo a pedirte que cuides de él, protégelo..... él te ama y tu eres su felicidad, pero no puedes hacerlo si sigues con esa adicción, entra a la clínica en que se encontraba mi pequeño, y nunca más deje que nadie lo toque, yo jamás dejare que tu hermano los moleste, yo me encargare de Adrián..... Suguru ya se encuentra bien, yo lo llevare a casa hasta que tu estés bien y puedas cuidarlo, por favor regrésale su sonrisa.... su alegría, por favor acepta"  
  
-El muchacho no salía de su asombro, es que este era un Tohma totalmente cambiado totalmente diferente, "Yo no se si aceptare, discúlpame, pero no se que decirte"  
  
-"Yo no te entiendo, pensé que lo querías, que....."  
  
-"Yo daría mi vida por él, pero..... es que tu no entiendes... con esas palabras que has dicho ahora no estoy seguro de nada.... cuídalo mucho mientras este contigo Tohma, pídele perdón, y si después de que salga de la clínica aun me pides esto yo aceptare"  
  
-Tohma no entendía el por que del repentino cambio del muchacho, pero le sonrió amablemente y se levanto para marcharse "Yo lo cuidare mucho, recupérate pronto que el estará esperándote".....  
  
-"Por que tulipanes blancos?"  
  
-Tohma se paro enseguida cuando escucho la pregunta, entonces el muchacho lo había visto, y también había visto al pequeño, no quiso voltear para mirarle por que la respuesta le dolía mucho.... "Los padres de Suguru murieron cuando el tenía apenas cuatro años, el era muy pequeño pero entendía que jamás los volvería a ver y es que el era muy tímido, muy reservado en sus sentimientos, no le gustaba que le miraran llorar y aunque nunca me dijo que los extrañaba yo lo sabía, así que lo lleve un día a lo florería  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-"Suguru escoge las flores que más te gusten, que las vas a regalar a unas personas muy especiales para ti "  
  
-"Si? Ahhh" el pequeñito buscaba curioso entre todas esas flores de diferentes colores y formas, pero de inmediato sus ojitos café se posaron en unas flores que le parecieron las más lindas "Esas Tohma-san son muy bonitas , como se llaman" el pequeño miraba con una gran sonrisa a su primo, para el pequeñito su primo era la persona mas inteligente en todo el mundo, la más amable y la mas buena, estando con el se sentía inmensamente seguro....  
  
-"Son tulipanes blancos, son muy raros, que buen gusto Suguru, pero ya te dije que no me llames Tohma-san, dime simplemente Tohma o primo " el muchacho revolvía los cabellos del pequeño mientras compraba las flores y las llevaban a su destino. Desde la limosina el pequeño miraba el camino y lo reconoció cuando entre los jardines se visualizaron lapidas blancas.... la tumba de sus padres....  
  
-"No.... no quiero bajar, no quiero....." el pequeño se aferró al brazo de su primo, Tohma lo había llevado ahí por que le preocupaba que el pequeñito jamás hubiera llorado la muerte de sus padre, en su entierro el simplemente permaneció calladito en un rincón, y no dejar que saliera esa tristeza de su corazón lo terminaría dañando....  
  
-"Suguru vamos, confía en mí, yo siempre estaré a tu lado" el pequeñito confiaba ciegamente en él y aferrándose a su brazo bajo del auto, caminaba despacio y cuando al fin llegaron frente a las lapidas el pequeño se coloco detrás de su primo, Tohma lo tomo con suavidad y lo colocó de frente "Dales las flores pequeñito, diles que los extrañas, ellos te oirán, ellos están en el cielo cuidando de ti "  
  
-El pequeño coloco las flores en las tumbas y se arrodillo para rezar "Papi... Mami.... yo los extraño mucho, se que deben estar felices en el cielo, bueno eso me dice mi primo pero...¿por que se fueron?, por que me dejaron solo?"...... el pequeño comenzó a llorar y se paro rápido para abrazarse a las piernas de su primo, era tan pequeño que no alcanzaba aun sus brazos, Tohma lo alzo entre sus brazos y lo acurruco en su pecho.....  
  
-"Suguru, llora todo lo que quieras, no esta mal sentir dolor y llorar cuando alguien que queremos se va..... pero no te dejaron solo yo siempre te voy a cuidar"  
  
-"Me lo prometes.... tu nunca te irás?" el pequeñito lo miraba aun sollozando, y abrazándose con fuerza a su pecho...  
  
- Lo miraba con tanta inocencia, con tanta esperanza "Nunca te dejare te lo prometo" y con la más dulce de las sonrisas que tienen los pequeños a esa edad, agradecía el pequeñito tener a su primo a su lado, lloro por horas hasta que se quedo dormido en sus brazos, el era tan ligero que Tohma lo llevo cargando, la personita más inocente, más tierna .....solo entre sus brazos se quedaba dormido......  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
- "Ah él siempre le gustaron esas flores" y después de estas palabras Tohma salió de la habitación.......  
  
Toshi se quedo pensando por mucho tiempo en la oscuridad de su habitación ¿que le había pasado a Tohma? ¿por qué se comportaba tan distinto ah como el antes era?, y la única respuesta que encontró es que Tohma estaba enamorado.....  
  
-"¿Es acaso que un sentimiento como el amor puede ser tan grande? ¿es capaz de cambiar a la persona más insensible?, lo vi llorara, lo vi como se arrepentía, yo se que lo ama, pero entonces...... entonces ¿por qué vino a pedirme que lo cuidará?... si lo ama, por que no trata de conseguir su amor, y su perdón, no entiendo.... en verdad no lo entiendo" y es que Toshi no concebía la idea de que el amor fuera algo real, hasta ahora lo más cercano al amor en su vida era ese pequeño que siempre estaba a su lado, que siempre lo miraba con alegría, al que siempre cuidaría, al que deseaba, al que había amado en la forma más íntima, pero eso no era amor, por que si lo fuera sonreiría como cuando lo conoció por primera vez, como aquella vez en la azotea mientras tocaba, nunca consiguió que el sonriera así a su lado, y tampoco consiguió que anhelara su recuerdo como anhelaba el recuerdo de Tohma, tantas veces lo vio llorar por él, y lucho contra esos sentimientos, trato de matar ese amor que le profesaba el pequeño por todos los medios, el pudo gozar de su cuerpo, tener sus caricias, besar sus labios cuantas beses quiso, el pequeño nunca se negó ..... pero nunca lo logró.... nunca logro que lo dejara de soñar, y eso le dolía, es que "Yo lo amo, se que lo amo, pero.... pero el no me ama....."  
  
Mientras que en la clínica las enfermeras y doctores despedían al pequeño Suguru que ya se encontraba recuperado, Tohma le esperaba en el auto que lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar, en todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra, hasta que el pequeño reconoció el camino hacia la mansión Seguchi, en la que vivió por tantos años.....  
  
Su cuarto intacto como le dejo, sus cosas acomodadas en su lugar y todo tan perfecto como lo recordaba, cuando el rubio lo acompaño a su habitación la impresión del pequeño era clara, si lo llevaba a su casa era para ser su amante, para divertirse con el un rato como hacían todos, pero grande fue su sorpresa.......  
  
-"Espero que tu habitación este impecable como la dejaste, la cena será a las 8 como siempre, descansa..." y sin decir más se retiro, sin siquiera intentar tocarle, dejando al pequeño muy confundido  
  
-"Entonces por que estoy aquí, si el no desea...."  
  
Bueno otros capítulos terminados me disculpo por la tardanza, pero mi compu murió, espero que les hayan gustados estos dos capítulos y que sigan leyendo los que siguen, cualquier duda o sugerencia, crítica o amenaza XD por favor dejen sus Reviewers o a mi correos que a mi me hacen muy feliz cuando los leo, y también me dan ideas para como continuar , muchas gracias por leer este fic y en especial gracias a:  
  
**Relley-chan **: Ahh mira la jovencita lee mi mente, y sabe cuando subiré capítulos XD, jejejeje ahhh espero que te hayan gustado estos capítulos ;; es que tu siempre me dejas tu opinión te lo agradezco mucho Hinoto abraza a la jovencita emocionada XD ahh sobre como terminara el fic, siempre hago finales felices no te preocupes =P dice mi compañero que tengo complejo wald dysney pero no lo puedo evitar XD.....  
  
**Yumi**: Gracias por los ánimos Yumi prometo terminarlo ya pronto como me pides, y espero que te hayan gustado estos capítulos, y siguas leyendo los que siguen eh   
  
**Hikaru**: Hermanita!!! Gracias por dejar tu opinión, aunque en verdad que yo no escribo bien, no seas mentirosa XD, ahhh pero como aun sigues leyendo esto? Anda ve y has cierto fic de saint sella =P...


	7. Sentimientos incorrectos

**DESTINO INEVITABLE  
  
7... Sentimientos incorrectos ......**  
  
El pequeño Suguru miro su habitación, se encontraba tan cansado y tan confundido que al llegar a la cama se quedo completamente dormido, hasta que llegaban a despertarle...  
  
- "Joven Suguru su primo lo espera para cenar" era el ama de llaves de la casa Seguchi, el pequeño la miro con algo de sorpresa, ella siempre tan seria, tan formal, y aunque era muy estricta con él cuando era pequeño, siempre supo que se preocupaba por que fuera feliz, se sonrió cuando la miro y al levantarse no pudo evitar abrazarla  
  
-"La extrañe mucho Kaomi-san" la mujer se sonrió y correspondió su abrazo, ella también extrañaba al pequeño jovencito de la casa...... ella lo había cuidado desde que era un pequeñín, pero siempre fue muy buen niño y nunca daba problemas, nunca entendió el por que de su partida, bueno de la primera vez que se fue de la casa si lo comprendió, pero esa era una historia que le dolía mucho a la amable mujer.....  
  
-"Yo también lo extrañe mucho joven Suguru, su primo lo espera" ....  
  
-El pequeño se quedo un rato sentado en la cama, mientras meditaba el por que de su presencia en ese lugar, "Si el no me quiere ni siquiera tocar, para que me quiere a su lado? ¿Para que?" pero esas preguntas solo las podía resolver el mismo Tohma, así que el pequeño se alisto fue al comedor en donde ya estaba todo servido y el imponente presidente sentado esperándole.....  
  
Después de que el pequeño salió de la clínica, Tohma ya no quería mantener esa postura inflexible en frente suyo, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.... su pequeño primo en la casa ensayando sus notas... él llegando a la casa después de todo un día de trabajo..... cenar juntos al llegar la noche... quería que todo fuera como recordaba, quería volver a ver su sonrisa ..... y pondría todo su esfuerzo para lograrlo..... pero el pasado ya jamás regresaría.... nadie quería que regresará..... solo él.... pero eso Tohma no lo sabía...... había ordenado que la cena fuera la preferida de su primo, que todo estuviera impecable y él mismo había puesto mucho empeño en su aspecto, quería darle con esa cena la bienvenida, quería decirle de esa forma que todos lo habían extrañado.... que él lo había extrañado.... que esa casa no era igual sin él, pero el pequeño no lo tomo así, y sin sentarse comenzó a interrogarlo...  
  
-"¿Por qué me traes a tu casa si no quieres nada de mí?" el pequeño no entendía por que tanto esmero en las cosas, por que tanto teatro si al final todo eso estaba vació, si al final solo era una formalidad más de su primo, lo mismo haría por cualquier invitado..... y es que el pequeño siempre se sintió en esa casa como un invitado más.... pero eso Tohma no lo entendía......  
  
-"Solo quiero que estés en tu hogar, quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes" por que no entiendes que yo solo quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa pura en tus labios, por que no entiendes que solo quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz como antes, por que no me dejas ayudarte, ¿!por que?!....  
  
-"¿¡Como antes!? Como puedes pensar eso? Como puedes siquiera imaginarlo, las cosas ya jamás volverán a ser como antes, yo odiaba esta casa, odiaba estas paredes, odiaba todo! Por eso me fui muy lejos, y jamás debí de haber regresado, jamás! Aclaremos algo, si no me quieres para tu diversión personal, entonces deja que me vaya, me molesta estar en este lugar, y me molesta ver la farsa que armas cada vez que estoy a tu lado"  
  
-"No te irás a ningún lado por que así lo prometiste, y por que te lo estoy ordenando, y te sentarás a cenar en este momento" el pobre Tohma se impacientaba al ver la reacción tan agresiva de su primo, ¿por qué se portaba tan ofensivo, ya se estaba cansando de su actitud, y es que.... ahora el herido era él, no entendía por que había dicho que odiaba esa casa en la que había estado por tantos años, es que.... ¿no lo había lastimado bastante por su error?....¿no le había pedido bastantes veces perdón?, es que ¿no entendía que todo lo hacía por su bien?!....  
  
-Pero el pequeño que enfureció mas por la actitud de "todo poderoso" de su primo, tiro su plato al suelo y se levanto hecho una furia "Te prometí que estaría siempre en donde me ordenaras, pero jamás te prometí que estaría feliz a tu lado, eso jamás podrá ser, por que ¡Te odio!!! En verdad te odio con todo mi corazón!" el pequeño salió corriendo del comedor, y ahora el que no miro sus lágrimas fue el enojado Tohma, todos los sirvientes miraron la escena, y en ese preciso momento Kaomi les ordenaba que se retirarán, nadie entendía el por que de su comportamiento, siempre fue un muchachito tan dócil y obediente, tan amable y sonriente con su primo, y ahora era un muchacho totalmente cambiado, la ama de llaves levantaba el desorden hecho por el pequeño y trataba de no mirar al joven rubio que había permanecido por unos minutos muy enojado, cerrando los puños por la desesperación, y después..... al ver la cena servida y el lugar vació de su pequeño, y al encontrarse solo en ese enorme comedor se sintió realmente desolado.... ya no sabía que hacer para que lo perdonará.... ya no sabía que hacer para que sonriera, lo único que lograba era hacerlo enojar cada vez más, no podía ver ningún tipo de detalle de su parte sin que pensará que algo quería obtener, y cada vez palabras más crueles salían de sus labios, ya no podía, y ya no quería pelear más, si el pequeño no quería verle, si su pequeño odiaba tanto su presencia, no tenía que soportarlo más, simplemente no se aparecería delante suyo, pero permanecería seguro en su casa, en su hogar.....  
  
-"Kaomi-san por favor lleve la cena a su cuarto, y vigile que coma bien, a usted si le hará caso.... desde ahora será así" la mujer que lo miraba con tristeza, y con preocupación cuando Tohma se retiraba sin haber tocado siquiera su comida  
  
-"Señor usted no comerá nada?" esa mujer que había estado en la casa de los Seguchi desde mucho antes del nacimiento del mismo Tohma no podía dejar de preocuparse por él, y es que cuanto resistiría sin cenar, comiendo absolutamente lo necesario y desayunando solo jugo?, se veía tan pálido el muchacho, su pequeño niño que ahora era un hombre, que había sufrido tanto y ahora que parecía que las cosas mejorarían con el regreso del pequeño.....  
  
-"No.... tengo mucho trabajo, por favor encárguese de todo" el muchacho se retiraba dejando inmensamente preocupada a esa mujer que lo quería como un hijo, y que entendía su sufrimiento, pero..... eso Tohma no lo veía....  
  
Así pasaron los días en casa de los Seguchi, con un Suguru que practicaba día y noche sus notas, y que se encerraba en su cuarto la mayor parte del tiempo, y con un Tohma que se iba todo el día a trabajar, se iba muy temprano y regresaba muy noche, pero siempre antes de acostarse, en la madrugada iba al cuarto del pequeño para revisar que estuviera seguro durmiendo, no sabía como hablar con él durante el día, así que dándole un beso en la frente por las noches era la única forma que tenía de transmitir su cariño, y así pasaron muchos días, hasta que una mañana en la que él joven rubio tuvo que regresar a la mansión por algunos papeles que había olvidado escucho la sonrisa de su pequeño a lo lejos, se sorprendió mucho y fue a ver el por que de su alegría..... y ahí se encontraba su pequeño que se reía junto con el jardinero y el chofer....  
  
-"Entonces nunca seré un buen jardinero?" el pequeño se encontraba todo cubierto por la tierra y la flor que había tratado de sembrar no se encontraba muy derecha que digamos, pero el jardinero y el chofer se encontraban riendo a la carcajada junto con el peque....  
  
-"Pues toma mi consejo.... no dejes el violín Sugu " el chofer también se encontraba de lo más entretenido mirando como el jardinero acomodaba esas rosas que el pequeño trato de sembrar, y como el muchachito ponía mucha atención en como lo hacía, es que se encontraba de lo más entretenido tratando de aprender....  
  
-"Así esta bien?" y ahora que lo había vuelto a intentar su resultado fue mucho mejor, y se sentía muy orgulloso de haberlo logrado, así que no ocultaba su sonrisa, se encontraba realmente alegre y sonriente como cuando niño, pero a Tohma le molesto mucho la escena, no sabía por que, pero le molestaba, así que se acerco con todo autoridad a los tres, y al notar su presencia todos dejaron de reír  
  
-Primero Tohma se dirigió al chofer, "Cuando se dirija al señor, lo llamara Suguru-san, no con tanta familiaridad como lo ha hecho" y después al jardinero "Y el joven no tiene por que hacer este tipo de labores, para eso se le paga a usted" ambos jóvenes se asustaron con la sola presencia del señor de la casa, siempre tan estricto, siempre tan directo, y ahora tan enojado, nunca lo habían visto así, se encontraban asustados, pero el pequeño no se intimido en lo más mínimo,  
  
-"Yo les pedí que me enseñarán..... pero claro primero debí pedir tu autorización, como soy tu juguete de cristal.... si vas a reprender a alguien debo ser yo, no ha ellos" el pequeño lo miraba con tanto reproche, pero Tohma les ordeno a los empleados que se retirarán, y al oír la orden el pequeño también se fue....  
  
-"No te eh dicho que te retires Suguru" No podía entender por que se encontraba tan molesto, por que se sentía tan herido al verlo tan alegre con ellos, y el pequeño no podía entender como pensó alguna vez que su primo era una buena persona, pero tenía razón él no le había ordenado que se retirará "Que pretendes haciendo amistad con los empleados?, es tan impropio, ellos solo están aquí para servirnos, y... " pero la mirada cada vez más dura del pequeño lo detuvo en sus palabras  
  
-"Puedo retirarme" no quería escucharlo, Tohma no entendía pero por alguna razón sintió que sus palabras lo habían lastimado, la mirada dura de su pequeño primo también se veía tan triste y herida, que no continuo más....  
  
-"Si puedes hacerlo"  
  
Desde que había llegado a la casa siempre era igual, no entablaban más de dos palabras, y el pequeño siempre le rehuía, pero eso ya pronto terminaría, Toshi ya se encontraba en la clínica y según los médicos pronto se recuperaría de la adicción, muy a pesar de varias enfermeras y doctores que le habían tomado cariño, su pequeño regresaría a su lado, muy a pesar del dolido corazón de Tohma, pero aun había algo que debía arreglar, y eso era el mal nacido presidente de la compañía de Estados Unidos, Tohma le visitaría mañana mismo......  
  
Y el día llego, pero para su sorpresa su primo no se encontraba en la casa, nadie sabía a donde había ido, y Tohma se molesto con medio mundo "Di indicaciones claras de que no lo dejarán salir sin mi permiso" pero ninguno de los empleados dijo ni media palabra, el enfurecido presidente salió rumbo a la oficina de Adrián que aun se encontraba en Japón arreglando "ciertos asuntos" precisamente en ese mismo momento arreglaba el más importante  
  
-"Pero precioso, como me dices eso" el joven de mirada azul jugaba con los suaves y hermosos cabellos del pequeño, mientras con su mano rozaba su mejilla  
  
-"Perdóname.... pero esto ya no puede ser más, tiene que terminar" el pequeño había ido a verle para terminar con esa relación, pero nunca se espero una reacción como esa de su hasta ahora amante, y se turbo por esas caricias tan delicadas sobre su rostro....  
  
-"Pero si me gustas mucho, es que acaso te he molestado de alguna forma pequeño" Adrián ahora colocaba esa mirada seductora que lo caracterizaba mientras abrazaba al pequeño contra su cuerpo, "Dímelo amor acaso te he dañando de alguna forma" y ahora le susurraba esto a su oído mientras sus manos recorrían toda la espalda del muchachito estremeciéndolo completamente....  
  
-"No es que..." el pequeño sentía como estaba mordiendo su orejita, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello tan delicadamente que empezaba a cerrar sus hermosos ojos placenteramente, pero la imagen de alguien lo detenía "No ya no puedo, perdóname, tu prometiste que nunca me obligarías a nada que no quisiera, lo prometiste" el pequeño lo miraba con esos ojitos que tanto le gustaban a Adrián, y es que él ya esperaba esto, ya lo venía venir, pero igual ese atractivo hombre no dejaría ir a su más hermoso juguete así de fácil...  
  
-"Pero bonito..... entonces la cosa va enserio" Adrián no soltó su cuerpo, al contrario lo atrapo en abrazo más cálido, mas intimo, y su voz en el oído del pequeño comenzaba a surtir efecto.....y por eso él era el hombre experimentado, y Suguru el pequeño desconcertado.... "Entonces déjame despedirme, regálame tu cuerpo por última vez, déjame sentirte mío" sin esperar respuesta subió al pequeño a su escritorio tirando todas las cosas al suelo, mientras lo besaba con locura y metía sus manos por la ropa del pequeño que solo ladeo la cabeza al sentir esos besos tan apasionados sobre su piel "No Adrián no.....ahhhhh" pero ese "no" sonaba como un "si"... la vocecita estremecida del pequeño excitaba a cualquiera, mucho más a Adrián que ya había probado ese cuerpo tantas veces, "Shhhhh no digas nada mi hermoso niño, te voy a llevar al máximo de tu cuerpo, no me olvidaras nunca" y sin más sus manos lo despojaron de su ropa mientras Suguru cerraba sus ojos estremeciéndose entre sus brazos......  
  
Cuando Tohma llego el pequeño salía de la oficina abotonándose la camisa y tratando de acomodar su ropa, Tohma lo miró con tal desprecio, que el muchachito solo agacho la mirada sin decir nada "Regresa a la casa" sus palabras sonaban llenas de desprecio, sin decir nada el muchachito se fue a donde le ordeno, y el enfurecido Tohma entro a la oficina para encontrar al presidente de la poderosa compañía acomodándose la ropa también, y levantando algunos papeles, cuando miro al rubio entrar se dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa burlona, esto también ya se lo esperaba "El importante Tohma Seguchi me visita, a que debo el honor?" sonaban sus palabras tan llenas de sarcasmo, esa mirada tan llena de odio en los ojos de Tohma la conocía, pero ahora el llevaba la ventaja de saber todo lo que pasaría..... y si ese se llevaba su juguete preferido, tenía que ganárselo....  
  
-"Te dije que no te acercarás de nuevo a él, te lo advertí! Voy a hacer tu vida miserable por esto que acabas de hace" Este era el Tohma que todos conocían el Tohma que todo controlaba, pero ¿todo lo podía controlar? ¿ a todos podía ordenar?  
  
-"Jajajaja crees que tus amenazas me asustan, el poder que tu tienes lo tengo yo, y la autoridad que tu tienes también la tengo yo, si quieres puedes intentar hacer mi vida miserable, pero..... si no me equivoco yo ya lo he hecho con la tuya jajajajajaja.... para empezar mi querido Tohma yo no lo busque, él fue el que vino a mi, yo nunca lo he obligado a nada.... sabes, él ha estado en mis brazos suspirando mi nombre, por que le gusta, por que le doy placer...... pero por lo que veo tu no lo "atiendes" del todo, por que si no, no temblaría con mis besos......"  
  
-El enfurecido Tohma oía cada palabra del mal nacido, y no lo soportaba, no quería oír más, estaba dispuesto a salir de ese lugar cuando Adrián se sonrió triunfante "Eres un egoísta Tohma yo te preste mi preciado juguete, y ahora tu muy cínicamente pretendes quedártelo para ti solo" y el rubio que ya no aguantaba más al oír esas palabras lo tiro de un golpe contra el suelo... para susurrarle al oído  
  
- "Solo atrévete a tocarlo una vez más, y ese hermoso rostro tuyo quedará tan horrible que nadie querrá mirarte siquiera" y salió de la habitación totalmente descontrolado  
  
-"Pero este golpe me lo pagas Tohma Seguchi"  
  
Tohma no quiso regresar a su casa, estaba muy alterado y terminaría diciendo palabras de las cuales se arrepentiría, así que permaneció trabajando todo el día, sin descansar, sin tomar alimento en todo el día, cuando llego a la casa ahora si que estalló, su primo se encontraba en la cocina, junto con el chofer y en sus manos tenía un sobre... totalmente furioso arrebato el sobre de las manos del pequeño...  
  
-"¡Pero que demonios te pasa?! De nuevo quieres regresar a ese lugar?!" Tohma estaba completamente fuera de sí... que no midió el tono de su voz y se encontraba gritándole con toda rudeza  
  
-"¡Señor discúlpeme pero....!?" el joven chofer trato de defender al pequeño que por un momento se asusto por los gritos de su primo...  
  
-"Usted tome sus cosas inmediatamente esta despedido, no lo quiero ver en esta casa" Tohma estaba enfurecido y es que seguramente ese chofer le había traído la droga a su primo, seguramente Suguru lo había mandado a conseguirla, y esto no lo permitiría....  
  
-"Pero Tohma espera, es que no entiendes, es que....?! el pequeño se desespero cuando escucho las palabras de su primo, es que él no entendía!, no entendía!, pero el chofer que sabía que su presencia solo empeoraba las cosas para el pequeño, se retiro y fue directo a su habitación por sus cosas..... "Estas cometiendo una injusticia, él no hizo nada, él...."  
  
-"Él es lo que menos me importa en este momento!, ya estoy arto Suguru..... Arto!..... cansado de estar detrás de ti mirando como caes en lo mismo, si quieres odiarme por lo que te hice esta bien!, si quieres maldecirme por todos los días de tu vida, lo acepto! Pero ya basta de este juego tuyo, ¡que demonios crees que logras al entregarte como cualquier objeto a ese maldito! Que demonios crees que logras al tomar esta porquería! Tan poco crees que vales?! Tan poco te aprecias! Si tus padres te vieran en este momento....! "y paso lo que menos quería que pasara, el rubio se dio cuenta demasiado tarde lo que le hirieron sus palabras al pequeño que lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin poder decir nada salió corriendo del lugar, "Espera Suguru yo...." se maldijo, por que había tenido que mencionar a sus padres, con tanta impotencia rompió los floreros de la cocina, y el chofer que ya tenía sus maletas en mano lo fue a encarar "No quiero hablar con usted, vaya con Kaomi-san para que le de su liquidación"  
  
-"Perdóneme señor pero el que no esta para aguantar sus desplantes soy yo, y mucho menos para oír como le grita a Suguru-chan"  
  
-"Pero como se atreve, no le permito que le hable con esa familiaridad, no le permito que..." pero ese muchacho que lo miraba retador cayó sus palabras...  
  
-"Señor con todo respeto, no me interesa si me permite o no, yo y todos los de esta casa le decimos Suguru-chan por que lo queremos, por que lo hemos visto desde que era un pequeño, y me parecen ridículos esos celos suyos..... y para su información ese sobre lo trajo un mensajero para el joven, yo solo se lo di, cuando el joven vio que era lo llevamos a la cocina para tirarlo por el lavabo, en verdad no tenía por que gritarle de esa forma, no tenía por que hacerlo" el joven chofer se dio media vuelta dejando a Tohma muy confundido, hasta que sonó su celular y la voz de alguien muy conocido aclaraba todo  
  
-"Tohma le llego mi regalo al peque" era Adrián que hablaba desde el aeropuerto que lo llevaría a E.U. como lo había prometido él pagaría ese golpe  
  
-"Entonces tú...." Tohma ahora entendía todo....pero....  
  
-"Ohh si fui yo él que mando el sobre, pero conociendo a Tohma Seguchi, eso no fue lo pensaste verdad?... jajajajaja ... si eso pensé.... así que tu fuiste el primero, mmm y dime que se sintió quitarle la virginidad a tu delicioso primito" si esa era su venganza por quitarle a su preciado juguete, pero esto no había terminado aun...  
  
-"Tu maldito, como pudiste..." Tohma enfureció, lo había hecho apropósito, y él estúpidamente había caído en su juego.......  
  
-"Pero si solo tengo curiosidad, pero bueno no me cuentes si no quieres.... entonces déjame contarte de nuestros encuentros, su dulce voz gimiendo mi nombre, sus piernas rodeando mi cintura, su deliciosa boca besándome, mis brazos estrechándolo y él pidiéndome más mientras lo penetraba..... mmmm solo de acordarme..... pero si es una delicia su cuerpo, por eso no te culpo por quererlo tener para ti solo, pero....."  
  
-"Cállate maldito, cállate" Tohma no soportaba escuchar todo eso, solo de imaginarlo, solo de pensarlo sus puños se cerraban enfurecidos,  
  
-"Pero tengo que decirte querido Tohma que eres un envidioso y egoísta, mira que enamorar al pequeño.... no es justo.... así el bonito no quiere jugar con nadie más"  
  
-"A que demonios te refieres" ese último comentario no lo entendía, a que se refería?!....  
  
-"Hay vamos Tohma no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que él aun te ama.... pero que poco observador.... bueno por eso no te perdono, él no quiso jugar conmigo en la mañana y cuando ya estaba de lo mas caliente me detuvo, que desconsiderado, pero claro ..... conociéndote tu pensaste lo peor ¿no es así celoso?"  
  
-"Entonces él no?...." su corazón se alivio por un momento, el pequeño no se había dejado tocar por ese mal nacido, pero al recordar lo que le había dicho hace un momento se lleno de angustia...  
  
-"No él no dejo que lo tomará, pero no te iba a dar el gusto de que lo supieras en ese momento... pero ahora que seguramente ya lo habrás herido bastante, te lo digo para que veas tu gran error, chao Tohma cuidas a mi juguete, ah por cierto yo entiendo que el peque no sepa descifrar sus sentimientos, pero tú?! No te engañes a ti mismo" y el satisfecho Adrián logro su venganza dejando a Tohma desolado del otro lado del teléfono  
  
-De inmediato salió rumbo a la habitación del pequeño, soy un estúpido, un verdadero idiota como le dije eso, como?! Ni siquiera le deje decir nada, yo debí escucharlo, yo debí..... y al llegar toco la puerta de su cuarto, pero el pequeño no parecía tener intenciones de abrir "Suguru por favor escúchame, abre la puerta" pero nadie atendió a su petición y el pobre Tohma decidió abrirla después de todo ya no podía herirlo más, y necesitaba disculparse, pero en el cuarto no había nadie, ¿donde estaba su pequeño?, lo busco por toda la casa, y nada.... pregunto a todos lo empleados y ninguno le había visto, con desesperación salió de la mansión y observo como el joven chofer se iba con sus maletas "Deténgase por favor, no ha visto a Suguru" Tohma parecía muy preocupado, pero con su anterior actitud no podía esperar que lo tratara bien  
  
-"No.... no lo he visto, ¿pasa algo? ¿Quiere gritarle con más fuerza?" el joven lo miraba con tanto reproche y para su sorpresa el joven presidente se inclinaba de frente suyo  
  
-"Perdóneme, yo... yo malinterprete todo, se que cometí una gran injusticia con usted, por favor ayúdeme a buscarlo, acepte mis disculpas" para el poderoso presidente era muy difícil pedir disculpas a sus empleados, y por lo visto está era la primera vez, ese joven rubio acostumbrado a dar ordenes y siempre estar en lo correcto no le era fácil admitir que se había equivocado y sin embargo ahí se encontraba de frente suyo pidiéndole disculpas, el chofer se sorprendió bastante y él era buena persona siempre era amable con ellos, y los comprendía en sus problemas, hasta ahora esta era la única vez en que se porto prepotente con él, y no era para tomarlo tan apecho  
  
-"No se tiene que disculpar conmigo señor, un mal día lo tenemos todos.... pero el joven si que se veía muy herido por sus palabras, vamos a buscarlo con el auto, voy por el" y el joven chofer dejo sus maletas y fue por él auto sin decir más, Tohma se sorprendió bastante, ni siquiera le hecho en cara su error, simplemente fue rápido por él auto por que el también estaba preocupado por su primo... el también había malinterpretado ese cariño, que no era más que eso, cariño por el pequeño jovencito de la casa al que todos habían visto crecer..  
  
-Buscaron por los alrededores y ni rastros del jovencito, Tohma se desesperaba de no encontrarle, y más por los truenos que anunciaban una fuerte tormenta, seguramente su pequeño no se había llevado algo para cubrirse, seguramente tendría frío.... y todo era su culpa... pero la cosa empeoro cuando el auto se descompuso a medio camino de la nada....o eso creyó el buen chofer, pero al ver que Tohma se incorporaba como adivinando en donde estaba el pequeño "Yo seguiré caminando, por favor en cuento lo repare siga buscando" el rubio caminaba con prisa, esos truenos se oían cada vez más cercanos, y el cielo comenzaba a obscurecer, pero al llegar a ese jardín con esas lápidas blancas y un jovencito parado enfrente de ellas supo que lo había encontrado..... ahí se encontraba su pequeño, el no se movía simplemente permanecía mirando las lápidas, parecía quería llorar, parecía quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y Tohma se sintió inmensamente miserable por que sabía que él estaba ahí por sus crueles palabras  
  
-"Yo... yo... yo no debí sentir esto nunca, yo nunca debí tener esperanzas, yo debí matar este sentimiento desde el principio, pero..... pero no pude, no pude por más que lo intente, por más que luche, no pude, yo se que ustedes reprobarían esto que siento, se que estarían avergonzados por todo lo que he sido capaz de hacer y se que lo único que hago es hacerlos sufrir, se que lo único que hago es hacerlo sufrir a él..... pero es que no puedo..... yo debí haberme ido con ustedes, eso habría sido lo mejor, el no estaría tan avergonzado por mi comportamiento, el no me odiaría, él.... tal vez me traería flores...." y el pequeño comenzó a llorar, pero sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban  
  
-"Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir eso.... si tu te fueras.... si tu me dejarás yo moriría de pena, me oyes, nunca digas eso de nuevo y tus padres entienden yo se que entienden" Tohma lo abrazo con fuerza, y cuando sintió que el pequeño trato de escaparse de sus brazos no lo soltó, no dejaría que huyera de nuevo...  
  
-"Mientes, tu mismo lo dijiste, si ellos estuvieran aquí me odiarían como me odias tu, pero yo.... yo no puedo odiarte por más que lo intento, no puedo" el pequeño dejo de tratar de librarse y se aferró a su abrazo, "Perdóname, perdóname por esto que siento por ti, se que es incorrecto, se que es algo horrible, pero no puedo dejar de sentirlo.... lo intente, en verdad lo intente.... perdóname" y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, con un rubio sorprendido por la confesión del pequeño, se quedo perplejo por un momento, entonces aun lo amaba? Lo que decía Adrián era cierto a pesar de todo el pequeño si lo amaba....  
  
-"Entonces yo también tengo que pedirte perdón, por que siento lo mismo por ti, pero.... yo no creo que sea algo horrible..." el pequeño alzo la mirada asombrado por lo que había oído, y el rubio simplemente le sonrió para acercarse a sus dulces labios y besarle "Yo te amo" .....  
  
- Tal vez solo era el horrible clima, tal vez solo coincidencia o tal vez el cielo no estaba de acuerdo con ese amor que se profesaba, pero en ese mismo instante la tormenta cayó sobre ellos con toda su fuerza, aunque en un principio ninguno de los se daba cuenta por que se encontraban perdidos en ese beso, pero el rubio se preocupo de ver a su pequeño solo con una camisa blanca, se quito su gabardina y lo cubrió mientras corrían a una cabaña cercana al lugar , propiedad de los Seguchi desde hacía mucho tiempo......  
  
-"Debes quitarte esas ropas mojadas, te hará daño" el rubio se preocupo por que aunque lo había cubierto con su gabardina la tormenta estaba tan fuerte que el pequeño, se había empapado por completo, pero el pequeñín no quería, "Perdón.... yo saldré afuera para que puedas esperar a que se seque tu ropa" el rubio pensó que el pequeño no quería por que estaba él presente, y no lo culpaba, pero para su sorpresa el jovencito lo detuvo, afuera llovía como nunca y el rubio estaba empapado por completo....  
  
-"No... quédate, esta bien" .... el pequeño se quito la gabardina y los pantalones, solo dejo su camisa blanca que lo cubría, y aunque estaba mojada no quería quitársela, simplemente se acerco a la chimenea para calentar su cuerpo y esperar que su ropa se secará..... estando cerca de Tohma que no se había quitado nada de ropa aunque también escurría, se dio valor para preguntarle, pero fue casi un susurro en los labios del pequeño "Tu lo decías enserio"...  
  
-Tohma no quito la mirada del fuego, y se reprocho a si mismo por haberse dejado llevar hace un momento, el no debió decir que lo amaba... ¡No... no estaba bien!, el era su pequeño .... su niño al que debía querer con un cariño fraternal.... no como a un hombre.... no como lo amaba..... por que ahora ya no podía negarlo más, lo amaba y no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que otro tuviera sus besos, pero lo que estaba pasando estaba mal, muy mal así que no dijo nada y desvió su mirada  
  
-"Eso pensé" el pequeño se entristeció al no oír nada de los labios de su primo, su silencio era la respuesta obvia a su pregunta, no él no lo amaba... "No te preocupes yo sabía que no era verdad, después de todo..... después de todo yo estoy muy sucio" el pequeño aparto su mirada para llorar en silencio, es que le dolía tanto, que sentía que su corazón se quebraría en cualquier momento y las lágrimas cálidas rodaron por sus tiernas mejillas...  
  
-Al oír sus palabras Tohma volteo de inmediato, "Pero si eres lo más hermoso que ha tenido mi vida, me oyes mi más hermoso tesoro, pero...."  
  
-"No tienes que mentir, yo se lo que he sido pero.... pero yo te quiero, para una persona como tú debe ser difícil de entender mis sentimientos... perdóname...." el pequeño ni siquiera le miraba, simplemente sus lágrimas caían y su cabello húmido cubría su rostro, y el rubio quiso salir del lugar, se paro de inmediato y camino hasta la puerta, es que él no podía seguir ahí, no podía.... por que Suguru no entendía.... en verdad no entendía lo que provocaba en él, verlo tan indefenso, tan frágil, llorando por él y diciéndole que le amaba....era demasiado, demasiado para cualquiera... él apenas si se contenía para no estrecharlo entre sus brazos.... el apenas si podía controlarse para no llenarlo de besos y decirle que lo amaba con todo su ser... el apenas si se controlaba para no hacerle el amor en ese mismo momento, con solo mirarle, cu cuerpo solamente cubierto con esa camisa blanca, la piel blanca de sus piernas se veía temblorosa por el frío, y el estaba ardiendo por tocarlo, por besarlo, por calmar su llanto..... No definitivamente no podía seguir en ese lugar, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir, pero por alguna razón sus piernas no querían moverse.... es un hecho que el cerebro controla a todo el cuerpo, es un hecho que el manda las ordenes de todos nuestros actos, es un hecho sin duda, pero en este caso el corazón del rubio se revelo a esté hecho y se negaba a sentir más dolor, se negaba a dejar a su frágil pequeño llorando por algo que ambos sentían, no quería, no quería y no lo dejó, el rubio tiró la gabardina al suelo y cerro la puerta, ya no quería resistirse más a lo que sentía, ya no quería y ya no podía...  
  
-"Perdóname tu a mí... mi hermoso pequeño.... perdóname pero te amo tanto....te adoro....ya no quiero verte llorar más, ya no quiero que sufras... déjame hacerte feliz, quédate a mi lado, y no me dejes nunca"  
  
La chimenea estaba encendida y Tohma no perdió mas el tiempo quito todas esa ropas mojadas del cuerpecito del pequeño Suguru, "Tohma yo....te amo" al escuchar estas palabras, Tohma le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos, con su cuerpo ya desnudo también, ahí en esa cabaña con el calor del fuego y el propio calor de sus cuerpos se encontraban amándose..... Tohma era tan dulce besando toda la cara del pequeño..... suave, delicado, sin prisa quería recordar cada centímetro de su piel, quería hacerlo feliz, quería tenerlo solo para él....... lo llevo entre sus brazos a la cama que se encontraba en la habitación, y con delicadeza lo recostó, el pequeño se abrazo a su cuerpo, mientras el también lo besaba, deseaba transmitirle tantas cosas, deseaba acariciarlo tan desesperadamente, por que sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría y que ese dulce sueño terminaría, pero Tohma se sonrió por la desesperación del jovencito y tomo sus manos con delicadeza, "déjame a mí" Tohma quería acariciarlo solo él, por que era hora de que le demostrará todo lo que lo amaba, todo lo que el pequeño despertaba en él, y fue bajando por su dulce boca, su cuello..... su delicado pecho, toda su piel era tan delicada, tan blanca y suave, era realmente delicioso tenerlo entre sus brazos, llego hasta la entrepierna del pequeño en donde deposito suaves besos, hasta que escucho los gemidos de sus labios "Ahhhh....Tohma....ahhhh" el pequeñito se retorcía debajo suyo, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a las sábanas...... el rubio seguía besándolo con suavidad, es que era tan lindo, su voz tan hermosa, lo excitaba tanto su precioso canto, que lo beso con más demencia, para tomarlo en su boca... escuchando los suspiros de placer del pequeño... su nombre en sus labios, sus manitas zafándose de su amarre para enredarse en sus dorados cabellos, el sintió como su dulce líquido se derramaba en su boca, y como el pequeño temblaba entre sus brazos tratando de recobrarse del orgasmo al que lo había llevado, "Mi pequeño eres tan lindo"... Tohma no dejo de besarlo en ningún momento, de acariciarlo y llenarlo de placer, pero su cuerpo también se encontraba al límite, su propio sexo se encontraba totalmente endurecido, y el calor y los roces del cuerpecito al cual abrazaba lo excitaba cada vez más, no sabía cuanto resistiría, lo deseaba tanto, pero algo le impedía continuar.... la sola idea de volverlo a lastimar, de volver a provocar sus lágrimas, no quería, no debía.... lo amaba tanto, y el era tan lindo.... tan puro, se entregaba a él de una forma tan plena.... el pequeño al notar la angustia en las caricias de su amor, se abrazo a su espalda mientras lo miraba a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y le susurraba al oído "Tómame" el rubio de quedo sorprendido de las palabras del pequeño, que solo cerro los ojos y apoyo su boca en su cuello, esa.... esa precisamente era la única forma en que el hermoso muchachito podía mostrarle cuanto lo amaba, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el pasado, que solo quería estar a su lado y si el sueño terminaba en cualquier momento, solo quería saber que lo hizo muy feliz por unos instantes, que le perteneció y que el lo disfrutaba, "Esta bien, por que yo te amo, y quiero ser tuyo.... tómame...." Tohma lo miro con ternura y besos su ojos, el no lo merecía, no merecía tanto amor que le profesaba, y sin embargo esa delicada piel que lo abrazaba le invitaban a seguir, a no detenerse, a disfrutar por completo de su cuerpo, de ese cuerpo que siempre le había pertenecido, y era solamente suyo.....no pudo resistirse más a la demanda de su propia piel ardiendo, de su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo, y sin más comenzó a empujar en la entrada del pequeño, el hermoso ángel se abrazo con fuerza, cuando sintió como su adorado le penetraba..... su estreches era deliciosa, casi no se controlaba, pero debía ir lento, debía espera ah que ese frágil cuerpo se acoplara por completo a su invasión, el podía sentir como su hermoso ángel se tensaba y le dolía un poco la invasión, comenzó a besar con ternura sus hombros para apartar el dolor de su cuerpo, el pequeño solo se aferraba a su espalda con más fuerza, hasta que la excitación llego de nuevo y sus suspiros de oyeron por toda la habitación, suplicándole al rubio que no parara, no tuvo que decir más para sentir como se movía en su interior, tan suave tan delicioso al principio, para ir aumentando su velocidad mientras sus manos se enlazaban, "Ahhh.... ahhhh" eran los gemidos sonoros que no podía detener el pequeño, lo llevaba al clímax con tal facilidad, no quería que terminara, y al llegar al máximo del placer mordió el hombro de su amado, mientras que el rubio llenaba su interior para terminar exhausto, sintiendo el cuerpo de su pequeñito temblando placenteramente en sus brazos.....  
  
Había sido maravilloso, el tenerlo, la forma en que se había entregado a sus caricias, la forma en que suspiro su nombre, Tohma estaba tan feliz, inmediatamente estrecho a su pequeño entre sus brazos y acurruco su cabeza en su pecho, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el hermoso muchachito se abrazo con más fuerza a él mientras le decía todo lo que le amaba "Te amo, te amo tanto, como me gustaría quedarme aquí entre tus brazos para siempre" el rubio beso su cabello y trato de decirle que también lo amaba, que nunca lo dejaría, pero el pequeño que estaba exhausto se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos, así que el también se dejo llevar por el calorcito y el cansancio, lo que ninguno de los dos noto fue que el rubio tenía fiebre, y era muy leve pero conforme paso la noche esta aumente gravemente...  
  
Cuando el pequeño despertó no quiso levantarse, quería permanecer así con los brazos de Tohma rodeándole por más tiempo... se sentía tan cálido... y no quería despertarlo.... pero en la casa deberían estar muy preocupados por ambos así que con suavidad trato de moverlo para que despertara "Tohma....." el seguía acurrucado en su pecho, pero al ver que no le respondía se levanto preocupado y fue cuando noto que Tohma estaba ardiendo en fiebre, se levanto asustado y llamo a la casa, de inmediato el chofer que ya había logrado reparar el auto paso por ellos ayudando al pequeño a subir al rubio en el auto, cuando el doctor llego a la casa y reviso al muchacho se asusto por que la fiebre no cedía a pesar de todos los medicamentos.  
  
-"Neumonía y me atemoriza mucho lo débil que esta, no ha comido bien por lo que veo, si lo llevamos al hospital con sus defensas tan bajas es casi seguro que se complique, mandare a un enfermera, por favor vigílenlo mucho y esa fiebre me preocupa... Es que no cede...."  
  
-El pequeño Suguru que oía todas las indicaciones estaba muy preocupado, "es muy grave que no ceda doctor?"  
  
-"Pues no... si cede en las siguientes 24 hrs. no, lo más que puede pasar es que pierda un poco el sentido de la orientación y lo que paso antes, pero si tarda más de eso si puede ser muy grave"  
  
El pequeño cuido de él por toda la noche, y la enfermera lo miraba con algo de preocupación el tampoco parecía verse muy bien,  
  
- "Yo cuidare de él, vaya a descansar, si algo pasa yo le avisare" la dulce enfermera Kaoru-san trataba de convencer al pequeño, pero este no se quiso separar ni un momento del rubio que no paraba de llamarlo entre delirios, por que la fiebre simplemente no cedía, pero para alivio de la enfermera y el peque, en la madrugada al fin cedió, fue una noche extenuante ambos estaban muy fatigados y mientras la enfermera cambiaba el suero, el muchachito se quedo dormido tomando la mano de Tohma con fuerza, se veía tan dulce, y al despertar el rubio también le pareció, pero algo había pasado, algo que sorprendió al pobre pequeño....  
  
-"Suguru" Tohma despertaba algo desorientado, con un poco de temperatura aun, pero ya no de gravedad, observo toda su habitación y a la enfermera a su lado, pero lo que en verdad le sorprendió fue ver a su pequeño primo de la mano...  
  
-"Lo debe querer mucho " la enfermera miraba al sorprendido rubio y le daba la mejor de sus sonrisas, "Lo estuvo cuidando por toda la noche y nunca se separo de su lado" la joven estaba de lo más encantada, ese joven era tan apuesto, y esos ojos esmeralda tan hermosos, pero esos ojos esmeralda no se apartaban del pequeñín que comenzaba despertar somnoliento  
  
-"Tohma despertaste" el pequeño le abrazo de inmediato, y fue cuando sintió las cálidas lágrimas de su amado corriendo "Que pasa?, te sientes muy mal, llamaré al doctor de inmediato" pero antes de que pudiera parase el rubio lo abrazo con fuerza, y seguía llorando en el pecho del pequeño  
  
-"Perdóname, perdóname.......jamás debí decir cosas tan crueles.... tan horribles, perdóname por favor, yo no merezco tus cuidados, ni tu preocupación" Tohma le volvía a pedir perdón? Pero por que? Eso ya había quedado resuelto, o por lo menos eso pensaba el pequeño, pero al seguir oyendo a su primo, el corazón del pequeño se rompió "Yo fui a buscarte, pero entre la lluvia yo... ¿creo que no te encontré? ....No lo recuerdo bien.... pero debes creerme yo fui por ti" y la horrible realidad se presento, como había dicho el doctor la temperatura fue tan alta que Tohma no recordaba bien lo que había pasado horas antes, y para desgracia del dulce niño en esas horas estaba él y su gran amor...  
  
-Por un momento el pequeño se quedo sin decir nada, sin soltarse del abrazo de su primo, pero sin corresponderle, sin querer sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr también de sus dulces ojos, pero con todo el dolor de su corazón seco esas lágrimas y sonrió a su primo "No tienes por que disculparte más, si me encontraste, ya no recuerdas por la fiebre, pero si me encontraste, y yo te dije que te perdonaba, y que siempre estaría a tu lado..... yo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes..... te quiero mucho primo" ya no había más que decir, por más que lo intentara, después de lo que había pasado esa noche ya no podría odiarlo más, ya no podía engañar a su corazón, lo quería... lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas y no quería hacerlo sufrir más, tal vez esto era lo mejor, tal vez que no recordara nada era lo correcto.... tal vez era que su destino ya lo habían decidido y en el no estaba su gran amor.... y el pequeño lo acepto con resignación, su primo jamás lo amaría como él lo amaba, y ahora el solo quería verlo tranquilo y feliz, que se recuperara, y volverlo a tenerlo a su lado.... aunque todo fuera como antes, esta vez su corazón si lo soportaría guardando el dulce recuerdo de esa noche en que parecía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos....  
  
-Tohma se sorprendió del repentino cambio del pequeño, le sonreía y lo abrazaba como antes, como si nada hubiese pasado, sin embargo una inmensa tristeza se miraba en sus ojos.... pero no quiso romper el momento preguntándole, eso ahora no era importante, lo importante para el feliz rubio era que su pequeño había regresado, al fin volvería a ser todo como antes, al fin su lindo niño estaría a su lado seguro......  
  
Lo que Tohma no sabía es que regresar al pasado hería al corazón del pequeño.....

Hinoto siente las miradas asesinas contra su persona -- "Ya se, ya se, me deben estar odiando por hacer que el sexy rubio olvidará todo XD, pero calma, calma ósea todo esta fríamente calculado =P confíen en mi ...  
  
También para el siguiente capítulo tendremos:  
  
- ¿qué paso con mi lindo Toshi?  
  
-¿por qué nadie quiere que todo vuela a ser como antes (ósea por que Suguru, y los empleados no eran felices en esas épocas =P?)  
  
- El sexy rubio recobrara lo olvidado ¬.¬ miren que haber olvidado lo de mi Suguru --  
  
MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS por leer este fic, en verdad que me hacen muy feliz cuando dejan su opinión espero que les hayan gustado este capítulo y que sigan leyendo los que siguen (que ya no serán muchos, ya casi termina esto o), cualquier duda o sugerencia, crítica o amenaza XD por favor dejen sus Reviewers o a mi correos que a mi me hacen muy feliz cuando los leo, y también me dan ideas para como continuar , muchas gracias por leer este fic y en especial gracias a:  
  
RELLEY-CHAN: Espero que te haya ido súper en tu examen ¡!! Estoy segura que si, ohhh muchas gracias por tus ánimos jovencita, siempre me emociona mucho leer tu review y me dan muchos ánimos tus comentarios para continuar, y sobre que Hiro se preocupa mucho por el pequeño Suguru, pues..... estas cerca, pero no precisamente, XD, fijate bien jajajajaja bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, me salió menos triste nop? Por que ya me llegaban correos asesinos exigiéndome que no los hiciera sufrir más XD..... Bueno actualizo pronto y yo el lunes entro a clases waaa , pero aun así actualizo pronto  
  
KURAI: Este un saludote para ti y para tu mamá ( o.o! no creo que soy mala influencia para ti?! XD) espero que este capítulo las alegrará ya no es tan dramático XD y sobre ¿cuantos capítulos faltan para el final?, ya faltan poquitos, no estoy segura cuantos, pero ya el final se acerca, muchas gracias por los ánimos y espero que sigan leyendo el fic y que les guste como va continuando  
  
HIKARU: Hermanita!!! Gracias por tus porras, y ya no te acoso más, pero conste que te quiero ver día y noche escribiendo XD jajaja un abrazo y nos vemos en massenger  
  
YUMI: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos jovencita, espero que este capítulo te gustará también, y que sigas leyendo los pocos que faltan gracias, gracias  
  
JANENDRA: ¬¬ ¿Como que videos prohibidos? Que cruel, que cruel que no te acuerdas del nombre Hinoto llora XD ohh muchas gracias por las porras, espero que ahora si te acordaras del nombre -- y te gustara el capítulo  
  
NAT-CHAN:Gracias por tu corrección jejeje aunque me cuesta un poco la ortografía, pero espero que en este capítulo hubiera menos faltas, cualquiera que notes me dices y la corrijo, muchas gracias por tus ánimos y espero que te gustara el capítulo  
  
DANIELA LYNX: Otra seguidora del rubio XD ¿pero como pueden quererlo tanto, si se olvido de mi Suguru? Xd Pero bueno muchas gracias por tus ánimos espero que te gustara este fic oye y el honor sería mío de leer tus fic a mi me encanta leer fic, en especial de gravi, solo dime como se llaman y como llego a ellos sip? 


	8. La parte más linda de mi vida

**DESTINO INEVITABLE**

**NOTA**: Es el capítulo especial dedicado a mi lindo Toshi XD, y esto pasa antes del capítulo 7 , durante y después del capítulo 7 =P bueno solo tengo que decir que espero les guste y que Koi no se lo salte ¬.¬....

**8.....La parte más linda de mi vida...... **

El jovencito de mirada gris observaba triste la ventana de su habitación, ya llevaba varios días en la clínica y no había podido ver a su pequeño amor, extrañaba mucho abrazarlo, más en esos momentos tan difíciles de su vida, ¿cómo estaría? ¿ya se habría olvidado de él? No... su pequeño no podría olvidarlo por que ellos estarían juntos por siempre, eso le prometió a su pequeño... y se lo cumpliría, pero la sola idea de verlo feliz junto a Tohma le dolía..... "Yo mismo le dije que le pidiera perdón y tratara de conseguir su amor... pero..." pero el apuesto muchacho lo había dicho por que sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera Tohma, el pequeño jamás lo perdonaría, ....jamás.... muy a pesar del rubio... muy a pesar del pequeño que también le amaba..... y aunque al muchacho le dolía reconocerlo, él sabía muy bien que ese amor que Suguru escondía y guardaba con recelo, ese amor que a pesar de tantas noches a su lado nunca logro arrancar, nunca logro ni siquiera disminuir su fuerza, su intensidad......ese amor nunca desaparecería y su único dueño era Tohma, muchas veces le amargo saberlo, muchas veces lloro sin que nadie lo supiera, muchas veces quiso que ese amor tan puro del pequeño le perteneciera, y aun así.... aun sabiendo que jamás lo amaría..... Toshi continuaba a su lado, por que estaba totalmente seguro que el rubio nunca seria capaz de hacer feliz a su pequeño, él no tenía la sensibilidad, la delicadeza para cuidarlo como el lo hacía, él no sabía escucharlo, él no apreciaba a lo más bello que nunca había tenido....yo se que lo haré muy feliz, y aunque no me ame.... jamás dejaré que haya lágrimas en sus ojos, jamás lo haré sufrir de nuevo, jamás esta era la esperanza del muchacho que en cuanto escucho unos pasos dirigiéndose a su habitación se hizo el dormido....

-Una suave mano lo movió tratando de despertarlo, y en voz baja repetía su nombre "Toshi.... Toshi..." En cuanto oyó esa voz tan dulce, supo de inmediato que era su pequeño rápidamente abrió los ojos y lo abrazo, el pequeño de inmediato correspondió el abrazo y unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro "Toshi perdóname por no haber podido venir antes, pero siempre me estaban vigilando, fue muy difícil escaparme"

-Pero al muchacho de mirada gris no le importaba que hubiera tardado tanto, el se encontraba tan feliz de que ahora... en ese momento... él se encontrará ahí a su lado... "Shhhh.... no te disculpes tontito, yo se.... yo se bien lo que pasa, no digas nada y abrázame fuerte" lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento alguien llegará y se lo quitará, de que en cualquier momento alguien lo arrebatará de sus brazos, pero tenía que soltarlo, no podían permanecer por siempre en ese abrazo, y soltó a su dulce jovencito... "Suguru me alegra tanto que estés aquí, pero es muy noche es peligroso que vayas solo no debiste"

-El pequeño de inmediato puso cara de enojo "Es que él no me permite ir a ningún lado sin que me acompañen, ya estoy arto .... y yo se que él no me soporta a su lado, no entiendo por que me tiene en su casa entonces, en verdad no entiendo" el pequeño se encontraba muy enojado, hacía pocos días en que tiró la cena de bienvenida que le había preparado su primo... "Incluso ahora ceno en mi cuarto, yo tampoco soporto su presencia" sus palabras sonaban llenas de desprecio y rencor, pero eso solo era en apariencia Toshi sabía muy bien que el pequeño algo ocultaba.....

-"Y te duele que el no quiera estar a tu lado?" lo miraba directo a esos hermosos ojos cafés, y tomaba sus manos con delicadeza, él necesitaba saber si le dolía, y aunque ya sabía la respuesta, aun así quería que el pequeño le mintiera, quería oír como negaba lo evidente, por que su corazón necesitaba escucharlo.... y la reacción del pequeño fue inmediata

-"Claro que no! Tu sabes que no.... yo lo odio, me oyes, lo odio y jamás volveré a sentir algo más por él, solo quiero que se canse de tenerme a su lado para poder regresar contigo, para poder estar juntos siempre.... como lo prometimos...." el pequeño dijo precisamente lo que Toshi quería escuchar, más sin embargo el sabía que no era verdad, siempre que mencionaba si le dolía que Tohma no le quisiera, él de inmediato decía que no, él de inmediato lo negaba con todas sus fuerzas, y sin embargo sus ojos decían todo lo contrarío, pero aun así...... Toshi jamás lo dejaría por que solo el podía hacerlo feliz.... solo él....

-"Me alegro entonces, por ti pondré mucho empego para salir de la clínica, así que pórtate bien y yo iré por ti muy pronto .... pero ahora debes irte que ya es muy noche y no quiero que te pase nada" el jovencito beso la frente de su pequeño y lo estrecho de nuevo entre sus brazos "Cuídate mucho por mi" y dejó que el peque se fuera nuevamente a casa de los Seguchi, pero..... pero su corazón aun le dolía... algo le decía que no podrían cumplir su promesa....

-Los días pasaban y el pequeño de vez en cuando se daba sus escapadas para poder ver a su amigo.... y los cambios que el miraba en cada visita del pequeño le avisaban que algo malo pasaría... algo malo para su corazón... algo malo para el amor que sentía....

-"Y ya se sembrar rosas, bueno más o menos, pero cada vez voy mejor" el pequeño le contaba entusiasmado y orgulloso como había logrado mantener una parte del inmenso jardín de su primo, le decía que sus flores no habían muerto y que pronto la cocinera le enseñaría a hacer galletas y pasteles....el peque se veía tan feliz y tan alegre, casi lograba ver su hermosa sonrisa que antes de esa terrible noche tenía, y eso le preocupaba mucho a Toshi, eso le preocupaba por que significaba que en ese lugar había logrado ser feliz... aun a pesar de la presencia de Tohma....

-"Y Tohma que dice de tus flores?" fue una pregunta que dejo salir de sus labios sin querer, y el pequeño de inmediato ensombreció su mirada, lo que por un momento alegro a Toshi, esa tal vez era una esperanza

-"El se enojo bastante cuando me vio hablando con la "servidumbre" como él les llama, dijo que no era propio hacer amistad con ellos, y los regaño por enseñarme esas "labores".... si él supiera...." unas lágrimas escaparon de sus tiernos ojitos y sin querer comenzó a llorar "si el supiera....estaría mas avergonzado de m" el pequeño retiró las lágrimas que caían aun, y colocó una linda sonrisa... "Pero bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que cuando salgas de aquí, te haré un gran pastel de fresas, por que ya sabré como hacerlo, y en el florero de la mesa habrán muchas rosas...verás que nuestra casa será muy linda..."

-El pequeño se hacía muchas ilusiones de cuando vivieran juntos... y el muchacho de mirada gris se sonreía junto con peque y también hacía planes sobre la casa en donde vivirían "Si y tendrá unas lindas cortinas azules, pero deben ser transparentes para que la luz del sol entre y.... un pequeño jardín para que mi Sugu-chan siembre sus rosas"... le dolía mucho verlo llorar, y le dolía mucho como sufría su pequeño por las palabras de su primo, aunque él no sabía, y por eso él no tendría idea de lo que le hirieron sus palabras.... pero Toshi estaba realmente seguro de hacerlo muy feliz, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograr su felicidad, el ya había comprado la casa con ayuda de su administrador tal y como la imaginaba su pequeño y dentro de poco el saldría de ese lugar, y podrían estar juntos, pero uno de esos día el rubio le fue a visitar...

-"Buenos días Toshi-san, hable con tus doctores y me dicen que estas por salir de aquí, me alegro mucho.... quiero saber si tu aceptaste mi propuesta" el rubio lo miraba seriamente, y el muchacho trataba de adivinar en su mirada si le dolía o no su respuesta...

-"Si yo acepto, yo cuidaré a Suguru y lo haré muy feliz" y pudo ver como esos ojos esmeralda de inmediato entristecieron, él sabía que quería que dijera que no, y sin embargo el rubio sonrió, una sonrisa llena de dolor pero muy feliz a la vez, y el muchacho no entendía

-"Yo me alegro..... el será muy feliz a tu lado, entonces yo me haré cargo de buscar una casa para ustedes " el rubio se notaba hacía un gran esfuerzo para seguir sonriendo en cada palabra

-"No hace falta mi administrador ya se hizo cargo, gracias de todas formas" y cuando el rubio ya se retiraba no se aguanto las ganas de preguntarle "¿quieres que se vaya de tu lado?" y ahora necesitaba oír de los labios del rubio que eso quería, ¿por qué necesitaba oírlo?..... ni el mismo lo sabía, tal ves para calmar un poco su conciencia, tal ves para saber que hacia lo correcto, tal ves por que no concebía la idea de que él no pudiera amar a su pequeño como él lo amaba pero las palabras del rubio fueron contundentes...

-"Yo quiero que él sea feliz, que pueda vivir tranquilo en un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar, quiero verlo sonreír, y conmigo solo consigo su dolor, él no soporta mi presencia.......prefiere mil veces la compañía de la servidumbre..... realmente me odia no es así?" la voz de Tohma sonaba tan llena de dolor y resentimiento, ese hombre se encontraba realmente herido, ¿si le dolía tanto por que no le decía al pequeño?..... pero es que el no sabía que sus palabras en este momento lo habrían alejado mucho más de su lado y por alguna razón Toshi tuvo que decirle

-"Tu tienes la culpa" ...... Toshi se sonrió de las palabras del rubio, y de la cara de asombro que colocaba, "Es por eso que jamás lo podrás hacer feliz, tu no sabes escuchar su silencio..... tu no sabes leer en sus ojos..... realmente que no lo conoces....." el muchacho se incorporo y salió al jardín de la clínica donde estaban algunos de los pacientes que ya estaban en la ultima fase de la rehabilitación, era un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores y con la luz del sol reflejando con todo su esplendor, se recostó en el césped mientras Tohma lo miraba sin entender sus palabras, quería que le explicará, y miro como el muchacho cubría sus ojos del sol mientras sonreía triste "Yo si puedo leer en su corazón, aunque ni el mismo se de cuenta de lo que siente.... tus flores favoritas son las rosas no es así?"....

-"Si... como lo sabes?" el rubio lo miraba mas asombrado aun, y pobre Toshi solo desvía su mirada del sol con una mayor amargura en su sonrisa, el pobre muchacho no podía ocultar su dolor al escuchar ese "si" del rubio....

-"Me lo suponía...... si fueras observador tu sabrías por que lo se...... tu lo lastimas..... lo lastimas como no tienes idea...... cuando le dices que la "servidumbre" son solo empleados, que no es correcto hacer amistad con ellos, que solo debe ordenarles sin importarle en lo mas mínimo lo que ellos sienten ...... ¿no te has preguntado por que él quiere aprender tantas cosas? ¿por qué quiere aprender del jardinero, de la cocinera, del chofer? ¿No tienes ni la menor idea verdad?...." Toshi no lo miraba pero no era necesario para sentir el reproche en sus palabras, y sin embargo lo que decía no era mas que la verdad, el rubio no tenía ni la menor idea de por que ponía tanto esmero el pequeño en aprender esas labores, si el era un Seguchi no tenía que preocuparse por esas cosas tan insignificantes, siempre habría alguien quien se encargara de ellas, unas personas tan educadas como ellos no tenían por que hacer ese tipo de cosas..... estos eran los pensamientos del rubio que no dijo ni media palabra, pero Toshi que sabía de memoria como eran las personas poderosas como él sabía precisamente lo que el rubio pensaba...

-"Si ya me imagino lo que piensas...... Fujisaki Suguru no tiene por que ensuciar sus manos en cosas tan insignificantes, el es un Seguchi, el es poderoso por su simple apellido, el nunca tendrá que hacer ese tipo de cosas..... eso sería vergonzoso para su familia...... y sin embargo Tohma Seguchi, tu pequeño primo tuvo que hacer esas cosas..... tuvo que aguantar los desplantes de personas como tú..... pero él era tan delicado, en su vida había trabajado, cuando fue mesero muchas veces se equivoco en lo que le ordenaban, muchas veces tiro la charola con todos los platos, muchas veces tiro la taza de café en la ropa de los clientes, y sabes como reaccionaban esas personas "tan educadas"?.... si como tu reaccionarias... insultando al pobre pequeño, que lo único que podía hacer era agachar la mirada y aguantarse los insultos.... por que no teníamos remedio, necesitábamos el trabajo, y el lloro muchas veces cuando esas personas tan "amables" lo humillaban por un error que cualquiera podría cometer..... pero es que él no tenía otra opción..... en que otra cosa podría trabajar si no sabía hacer nada? ...... pero ahora él quiere aprender todo lo que pueda, por que no se siente seguro estando a tu lado...... por que no se siente seguro en tu casa..... por que tu eres como ellos...... él siempre viviría con el temor de cometer un error y que tu lo echarás de tu vida...... el no te odia, y no prefiere a la "servidumbre" sobre su primo, pero...... él sabe que en cualquier momento cometerá una falta, algo que haga no te gustará, y tu simplemente lo alejarás....pero ahora el estará listo.... ahora el sabrá sembrar flores, cocinara pasteles y galletas, y sabrá conducir...... ya no quiere ser una carga para nadie, ya no quiere sentirse inútil..... como tu lo haces sentir...... ahora el podrá elegir en donde trabajar...... es que así es mi pequeño..... yo si lo conozco y por eso yo si podré hacerlo feliz.... adiós Tohma..... y discúlpame pero preferiría que no vinieras otra vez, y que no le prohibieras a mi pequeño salir a donde él quiera, lo único que logras con eso es que el se exponga viniendo a altas horas de la noche...." el muchacho de mirada gris dio media vuelta dejando al rubio muy triste por sus palabras, tenía razón el nunca podría hacerlo feliz, nunca se imagino que con esas palabras hería su frágil corazón, nunca se imagino que el se sintiera tan inseguro en su casa..... el nunca podría remediar todo el sufrimiento que había pasado por su culpa, y aunque ese muchacho fuera amable diciendo que su pequeño no lo odiaba él bien sabía que no era verdad, Suguru realmente debía odiarlo..... el pobre rubio regreso a su casa con gran dolor de no encontrar a nadie que lo esperara, seguramente Suguru estaría en su habitación evitando su presencia como siempre, así que con pesadez salió al jardín, sin querer llego a la parte de las flores que el pequeño cuidaba a escondidas, y su sorpresa fue grande al ver que eran solamente rosas las que sembraba su dulce niño, entonces recordó las palabras de Toshi "tus flores favoritas son las rosas no es así?"........ "Me lo suponía...... si fueras observador tu sabrías por que lo se......" no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, su corazón le dolía tanto, y sin embargo también estaba tan feliz, se acerco y corto una de las flores pero sin querer las espinas lastimaron su mano, es que no se había dado cuenta que su pequeño se encontraba mirándole y se inquieto..... tal vez se enojaría de que estuviera ahí, tal vez le molestaba que hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de cortar una de sus rosas.... "Perdóname....no quería incomodarte, ahora me retiro" el rubio salía del jardín pero el pequeño tomo su brazo y saco su pañuelo....

-"Primo tu no eres bueno para esto, si querías una flor me la debiste pedir a mí, y yo la hubiera cortado, y no te habrías lastimado" el pequeño limpiaba la herida mientras lo reprendía, y la cubría con su pañuelo "bueno las mías no son tan lindas como las de Naoya-san (el jardinero) pero yo te cortaría una de él y listo" el pequeño ni se dio cuenta que lo estaba curando, fue por instinto que al ver a su amado herido de inmediato corría para que no se infectara la "gran herida" pero cuando regreso a la realidad y vio la cara sorprendida de su primo por su actitud se separo de inmediato...... "perdón yo se que no debía seguir con lo del jardín.... pero Naoya-san no tiene la culpa, por favor no lo reprendas por mi culpa"

-A Tohma le dolió que su sola presencia atemorizara a su querido niño, pero él tenía la culpa, por ser tan estricto, tan intransigente, pero quería cambiar, no quería que su actitud terminara alejándolo para siempre, así que solo sonrió al sorprendido pequeño "Tus rosas son tan lindas como las de Naoya-san y el jardín se ve más lindo desde que lo cuidas, no dejes de hacerlo Suguru" el rubio le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y el pequeño se sorprendió de su amabilidad, sin querer también una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, era la primera vez que sonreía desde que había llegado a la mansión y al rubio esa sonrisa le pareció que iluminaba todo el jardín... que opacaba cualquiera de las flores que ahí se encontraban......

Pasaron los días y al fin la salida de Toshi había llegado, se encontraba arreglando su maleta cuando llegaba el pelirrojo para visitarle,

-"Hola muchacho de las mil amistades por fin llego la hora de tu salida no es así?" el pelirrojo le sonreía ampliamente dejando sorprendido al joven de mirar gris, que no supo que decir, simplemente siguió llenando su maleta

-"¿Mil amistades?.... por lo que yo tengo entendido yo no soy parte de las tuyas no es así?" es que Hiro siempre se había portado muy ofensivo con él, siempre estaba a la defensiva y siempre lo culpo por el cambio de Suguru, pero claro él no sabía nada, por eso era entendible su anterior actitud, pero ahora ese muchacho se encontraba sonriéndole.....

-"Pues..... digo mil amistades por que todas las enfermeras del piso sabían a quien buscaba con solo mencionar los ojos gris del presente . y yo te había malinterpretado.... quiero disculparme por eso, yo pensé que no apreciabas en realidad a Suguru, que solo lo utilizabas, pero cuando expusiste tu vida por él supe que estaba equivocado, discúlpame"

-Toshi volteo a mirarlo muy serio, con una mirada enojada, Hiro se puso serio también .... es que el muchacho tenía razón para estar completamente resentido con todo ellos, desde que había llegado en ningún momento lo trataron con amabilidad, sin siquiera conocerlo lo condenaron, nunca le permitieron defenderse de sus suposiciones y ahora el no podía esperar que lo perdonara así como así, pero la cara de Toshi paso de enojo a una gran sonrisa, y le extendió la mano "Jajajaja por que tan serio Hiro claro que te perdono, no me conocías y a Sugu si, por eso entiendo que me culparán, pero ya todo esta olvidado" así era el sonriente Toshi.... aunque quisiera guardarle rencor a alguno de ellos le era imposible, el pelirosa ya había ido días antes y se había disculpado hablando a una velocidad asombrosa, mientras lo llenaba de chocolates, dulces y varias cosas, para terminar haciéndole una reverencia, esperando su perdón..... al muchacho le dio mucha risa la forma de ser del hiperactivo chico y sin mas le dijo que no había problema, desde ese día que Shuichi siempre lo visitaba, y le llevaba varias golosinas mientras le contaba de todo, en verdad le agradaba su compañía, y ahora ahí se encontraba Hiro..... que aunque con él si llego a los golpes, sabía que no era mala persona, por eso le perdonaba....

-"Me asustaste.... pensé que Suguru vendría por ti ahora que sales, ya has pensado en donde vivirás'"

-"Suguru? Es que él no sabe que salgo hoy, quiero darle la sorpresa yendo por él a casa de Tohma, y si ya todo lo tengo arreglado, ahora te escribo la dirección en la que viviremos Suguru y yo" y mientras Toshi sacaba una pluma y le escribir los datos de la casa el sorprendido Hiro no podía creer lo que oía.....

-"Suguru y tu? Pero yo creí que él se quedaría con Tohma....."

-"Con Tohma? No estas en un error, Suguru y yo somos pareja, queremos empezar una vida juntos, y ya lo he preparado todo" el muchacho extendió una tarjeta con todos los datos, pero en la mirada de Hiro encontró reproche y desconcierto "Que pasa?... pensé que al fin todos aceptaban nuestra relación, yo amo a Suguru y lo haré muy feliz" a Toshi le molestaba la oposición de todos, si esto no era su asunto, esto solo era asunto de su pequeño y él, pero palabras hirientes salieron de los labios del pelirrojo

-"No puedes hacer feliz a una persona que no te ama".....

-El pelirrojo no tuvo que decir más con esto logró encolerizar por completo al muchacho de mirada gris "Si venías para herirme pierdes tu tiempo, no me importa lo que pienses tú o los demás! Si creen que soy poca cosa para Suguru tendrán que tragarse sus comentarios, por que me importan un bledo, vete en este mismo instante!" pero el pelirrojo ni siquiera se movió, muy por el contrario lo encaro, no estaba enojado, pero alguien tenía que decirle la cruda realidad

-"Tu sabes que lo ama a él, por que lo obligas a quedarse a tu lado?"

-Hiro sabía de quien estaba enamorado el pequeño, y esto le inquieto al muchacho que no perdió sus energías negándolo, es que no podía ocultar la verdad, no podía esconder lo evidente, así que simplemente desvió su mirada "Si sabes quien es, entonces sabrás que no lo merece, que es una persona horrible, que nunca podrá hacerlo feliz"

-"Te equivocas, él con solo una sonrisa, lo hace más feliz de lo que tu lo podrás hacer en toda tu vida" Toshi cerro los puños totalmente furioso y fuera de sí para golpear en el rostro a un Hiro que no hizo lo mas mínimo para defenderse o esquivar el golpe, lo recibió sin hacer la menor expresión, sin quejarse en lo más mínimo, para después mirarlo con todo el reproche del cual era capaz "Ya te sientes mejor?....ahora escucha! oye lo que no eres capaz de ver...¿por que lo obligas a estar a tu lado?, sabes que no te ama!, sabes que nunca te amará!.....lo sabes y sin embargo aun así aceptas estar en segundo plano, no te entiendo, tu eres una persona inteligente, déjalo estar al lado de la persona que en verdad ocupa su corazón, si él se queda contigo será solo por compromiso, por cumplir una promesa absurda "

-"Cállate! No quiero oírte cállate, si no te vas, entonces me voy yo!" y el muchacho desesperado trato de salir de la habitación, pero Hiro que era mucho mas fuerte que él lo tomo de los brazos y lo obligo a escucharlo "No te vas, deja de negar lo que es evidente para todos, tu no lo amas, por que si en realidad lo amarás le dejarías libre!" y el pobre Toshi que no sabía como defenderse le grito con todo el dolor de su corazón "Que yo no lo amo?!... lo amo con todo mi corazón! Me oyes con todo mi ser! Tu crees que es fácil para mi saber que el jamás me amará como yo lo amo?! Tu crees que no me duele verlo llorar por él.... tu crees que no me partía el corazón saber que mientras le hacía el amor el no pensaba en mí, él estaba pensando en ese idiota..... pero yo no lo dejaré, nunca lo haré! por que ese estúpido solo lo hace sufrir, solo lo hace llorar....y yo no soporto ver sus lágrimas, no lo soporto, no puedo" Hiro se entristeció al verlo tan dolido, tan herido, por ese amor no correspondido, pero lo que hacía no estaba bien, y si nadie se lo decía, él si lo haría "Y a pesar de que lo hacer llorar, y a pesar de que nunca lo amará como tu lo amas, él con una simple mirada, con una simple palabra hace que su corazón lata con fuerza, que sus ojos brillen, que su sonrisa aparezca en sus labios y eso tu jamás podrás lograr.... entonces como puedes decir que lo harás feliz?"..... Toshi se lleno de dolor, todo era cierto...absolutamente todo pero Hiro no estaba en lo correcto, no esta en lo correcto! "Y entonces tu pretendes que yo lo deje en esa casa, para que suplique un poco de amor de ese miserable, para que se conforme con sus migajas, para que aguante sus desplantes!" ..... el muchacho lo miro con dolor el entendía su desesperación, pero la respuesta también la tenía "quiero que lo dejes con la persona que ama para que tenga esperanzas, para que luche por su amor, para que haya ilusión en su vida, por que aunque Tohma nunca le mirará él sería feliz solo estando a su lado.... pero contigo el siempre estaría triste, llorando en los rincones cuando no lo mirarás, añorando a él que no se encuentra a su lado, viviendo del recuerdo, y eso no es junto ni para ti, ni para él...." esas palabras lo llenaron de sufrimiento él tenía razón, y su corazón lo sabía, pero no podía concebir la vida sin él, no podía, no quería, ya no quería estar solo como lo había estado por tantos años, ahora el estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de su pequeño, su sonrisa, sus ilusiones, sus carias.... aunque fueran mentira, aunque en realidad nada sintiera por él, ya no podía dejarlo.... ya no.... "Aun así, yo no lo dejaré, aunque todo sea una mentira, aunque todo sea una ilusión, yo quiero estar en ella, yo quiero ser feliz, y mi felicidad solo esta a su lado" .... el muchacho salió de la habitación con el corazón destrozado, caminaba con pesadez rumbo a la mansión Seguchi, le dolía tanto las palabras de Hiro, pero cuando casi llegaba a la mansión Suguru lleno de lagrimas chocaba con él, el pequeño al notar que era su amigo con el que había chocado se abrazo fuerte a su cintura y llorando le suplicaba

-"Toshi, vamonos.....vamonos lejos de aquí..... vamonos..... no quiero volver a verlo, no quiero" el pobre muchachito estaba lleno de lágrimas y abrazándolo con desesperación, Toshi no entendía por que lloraba, pero la única persona que lo podía hacer sufrir de tal manera no era otro mas que el rubio y eso lo sabía perfectamente, se lleno de rabia y abrazo al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas, pero las palabras del muchachito lo hicieron entender algo que muy profundamente sabía "Yo solo quería que dejará de odiarme, que dejará de avergonzarse de mí, pero él nunca olvidará lo que soy....lo que hice....él nunca creerá en mi...." el pequeño no entendía como clavaba dolorosas espinas en el corazón de su amigo.....

-"Sugu-chan calma, dime que fue lo que paso?" el muchacho de mirada gris lo separo un poco para que él pequeño le explicara, y en sus ojos pudo ver lo herido que estaba, todo lo que sufría, pero también pudo ver que la causa de ese dolor no era Tohma..... era el amor tan grande que el pequeño tenía por ese hombre

-"Es que... yo fui con Adrián, yo quería terminar nuestra relación, ya no quería más eso.... pero Tohma llego y el pensó lo peor, y después el creyó que aun seguía tomando drogas.... es que el me odia..... me odia..... y nuca creerá que yo he cambiado.... vamonos Toshi!, llévame lejos, llévame contigo" el pequeño se aferró al cuerpo del muchacho que juntando todo el valor que tenía y lo aparto tajantemente

-"No!" el muchacho junto todo el coraje que tenía para que esa palabra salieran de su boca...... y es que era momento de hacer lo correcto, aunque con esto él mismo rompiera su corazón.... "No puedo llevarte, no podré llevarte nunca..."

-El pobre Suguru no dijo nada, se alejo de su lado y se dio la vuelta para que no lo mirara llorar "Yo entiendo... perdóname por siempre correr a tus brazos cuando algo malo me pasa.... pero es que eres lo único que tengo.... discúlpame por favor.... discúlpame" el muchachito se sintió inmensamente solo y destrozado, lo único que tenía.... a la única persona que en verdad le importaba ahora lo odiaba también.... y sin embargo los brazos de su amigo lo rodearon por la espalda.... el pequeño no entendía que le pasaba a su amigo, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió gotas cálidas en su hombro, las lágrimas de su amigo...lágrimas derramadas por él.....

-"Yo....yo quisiera llevarte lejos en donde nunca nos encontrará.... en donde jamás volviéramos a saber de él.... pero en tu corazón siempre estaría.... yo quisiera que en tus ojos jamás hubiera lágrimas, jamás hubiera dolor, pero en ellos siempre estaría su reflejo.... yo te amo, yo se que te amo mucho más de lo que él jamás te amará.... y sin embargo no puedo hacerte feliz..... no puedo.....mi pequeño..... tu le diste una ilusión a mi vida cuando me encontraba tan solo, tan perdido.... solo por ti entre a esa clínica, solo por ti quería cambiar mi vida, quería ser digno de ti, quería poder llamarte mío y tomarte de la mano, besarte en las noches, cuidar tus sueños, mirarte despertar.... pero tu.... pero tu solo por él cambias..... solo por él has desecho la relación que tenías con Adrián, solo a él le sonríes, solo a él le pertenecen tus lágrimas, mi niño deja de llorar que ese al que tu amas no te odia..... muy por el contrario te ama..... yo se que te ama..... pero él es tan serio, tan frió.... él jamás te lo dirá.... díselo tú.... dile que lo amas, que no podrías vivir sin él....." el pobre Toshi lo abrazaba con fuerza por última vez, sin que el pequeño volteara deposito un último beso en su mejilla mientras sus lágrimas aun caían de sus ojos, humedeciendo la piel del pequeño, que no sabía que decir, le dolía tanto verlo llorar por su culpa "No importa cuanto te haga sufrir o cuanto llores por él, lucha por su amor, y no dejes que nadie te lo quite, me oyes mi dulce niño, no dejes que nadie te aleje de su lado... y ahora ve con él" el pequeño quiso voltear pero el muchacho de mirada gris no se lo permitió "No voltees, por favor no mires hacia atrás.... yo siempre estaré a tu lado, tu siempre podrás contar conmigo, pero ahora no podría dejarte ir si voltearas, por favor cuídate mucho.... mi pequeño...." y pobre Suguru tuvo que seguir su camino sin mirar atrás, por que sabía que no podría prometerle que ahora lo amaría, si se tratará de su voluntad desde hacía mucho el pequeño lo habría elegido, pero esto se trataba de algo más fuerte que él, ese sentimiento que no podía matar por más que lo intento.....

Esa tarde la tormenta calló con toda su fuerza, el pobre Toshi no sabía que con sus palabras.... que con su sacrificio.... en ese mismo instante Tohma le confesaba su amor al pequeño, y este se perdía en sus brazos, esa noche la tormenta era tan fuerte.... pero el muchacho caminaba empapado bajo la lluvia sin notar siquiera que ya había llegado a su nueva casa....en la puerta se encontraba el pelirrojo que lo miro totalmente destrozado y como se derrumbaba en sus brazos "Ya hice lo correcto, pero no fue por que soy una persona bondadosa o por que me importara la felicidad de Tohma, yo lo hice por él... por que lo amo!...y aun así me duele tanto" el muchacho lo miraba lleno de rencor, tal vez lleno de odio y sin embargo se abrazo con mucha fuerza, por que estaba tan triste, lleno de dolor y amargura, por tener que dejar ir a la persona que más amaba, su más grande tesoro.... su mas grande amor.... Hiro simplemente lo dejo llorar cuanto quiso,

- "Sabes yo siempre estuve rodando por él mundo sin amar a nadie, sin sentir, y ahora que al fin encuentro el amor, que por primera vez me enamoro, tengo que dejarlo ir.....esto no es justo..... esto no vale la pena...... esta sería nuestra casa, tiene un jardín por que el quería sembrar sus flores, una cocina pequeña, por que yo siempre cocinaba, le encanta la miel en su cereal, y las cortinas azules para que entrara la luz y alumbrará todo, pero en la mesa no esta el florero con sus rosas, ni hay un pastel ni galletas, y no escuchare su voz entre las habitaciones....... esto es horrible, y no entiendo por que lo hice, si el me pedía que lo llevará, soy un tonto, un verdadero idiota" .....

Y este fue el pensamiento del pobre Toshi, por mucho tiempo, por muchos días en los que no se animaba a saber de su pequeño, por que le dolía aun mirar a sus ojos, pero el dolor pasa, y las heridas cicatrizan, y no importa cuanto duela ese recuerdo, tarde o temprano dejara de lastimar.......

-"Y por que tan alegre y hacendoso" el alegre Toshi ponía en total orden su casa, barría, sacudía, lavaba los platos, y estaba más sonriente que nunca, eso se le hizo muy raro al pelirrojo que lo había ido a visitar

-"Por que hoy viene Sugu a visitarme " el pelirrojo lo miro algo asombrado, algo preocupado, él pensó que el muchacho ya lo había superado, pero al ver su felicidad, supo que no

-"Pero Toshi....yo pensé que..."

-Sin embargo el muchacho de mirada gris coloco una linda sonrisa mientras terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles "No te preocupes, yo se.... pero aun así el es la persona más importante para mi, y mi compañero de grupo, solo quiero ver como esta...solo eso"

-Al fin sonaba el timbre de su casa, su rostro se alumbro cuando en la puerta de su casa estaba un sonriente Suguru que llegaba con un gran ramo de margaritas, y un pastel pero de inmediato dejo todo eso en la mesa y abrazo a su querido amigo "Te extrañe mucho...." su abrazo fue correspondido de inmediato por su amigo que también lo había extrañado tanto..... a Hiro le pareció que se abrazo era demasiado fuerte para que alguien pudiera romperlo, así que solo les miro y cuando el pequeño al fin se soltó del abrazo colocó las flores en el jarrón de la mesa principal, abrió las cortinas de la sala que dejaban ver el lindo jardín, que aun no tenía ninguna flor, el pequeño ya venía preparado, y coloco algunas margaritas en él, volvió a la cocina trajo tres platos y les sirvió una rebanada del pastel a los dos muchachos, el pequeño los miro expectantes de su reacción "Díganme la verdad ¿como me quedo? " es que el pequeño estaba radiante, que poca atención le habían prestado al postre, pero al sentir el sabor en su boca, los dos sonrieron...

-"Delicioso .... no te conocía estas cualidades Suguru" el pelirrojo probaba el delicioso pastel de su amigo mientras Toshi solo miraba sus ojos y se sonreía también, pero él necesitaba saber

-"Y que tal las cosas con Tohma?" el pequeño de inmediato bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado por la pregunta, por que ahí se encontraba Hiro, aunque el seguramente ya sabía todo....

-"Yo le dije que lo amaba, el me dijo que también me amaba, pero tuvo una fiebre muy alta, todos pensamos que no resistiría la neumonía.... pero él se recupero, solo que olvido todo" el pequeño aun con la mirada agachada dibujo una sonrisa triste en su rostro, y sin embargo alzo la mirada y en ella ya no había dolor "Pero no importa, eso es lo mejor.... esta clase de amor no esta bien, las personas habrían hablado, y él habría sufrido mucho....ahora todo ha vuelto a ser como antes y yo solo quiero verlo feliz.... es lo mejor estoy seguro de eso" el pequeño colocaba s mas bella sonrisa y después de charlar por un largo rato tuvo que retirarse, se despidió de ambos chicos, pero el pelirrojo se quedo muy contrariado, el pensó que al oír que el pequeño Suguru simplemente permanecía como su primo al lado de Tohma el se enfurecería y no le permitiría regresar, pero la reacción del muchacho fue muy distinta....

-"Esta casa se van tan distinta, y solo la ha visitado por un momento...y ahora se ve tan linda.... el odioso de Tohma es muy afortunado....." es que tenía razón el pequeño solo había estado escasas horas y ahora ese lugar en verdad parecía un hogar, por un momento el pelirrojo se sintió muy culpable, tal vez había cometido un error, por que Suguru no había logrado nada con Tohma y Toshi se encontraba tan solo desde su separación.... tal vez ellos debían estar junto y el tontamente intervino

-"Tu aun lucharas por él" el pelirrojo lo miró, sus palabras ya no sonaban llenas de reproche, mas bien sonabas resignadas, pero el muchacho de mirada gris sonrió tristemente

-"No ya no más....esta lucha ya la tengo perdida, viste sus ojos?..... y su sonrisa?.... estaba radiante, hermoso, lleno de alegría.... y eso es por que esta a su lado, tu tenías razón a mi lado jamás habría logrado que se viera tan feliz y tan hermoso.....solo espero que él algún día note a ese hermoso ángel que tiene a su lado......aunque sabes nunca lo perdonaré....por que se ha llevado parte de mi vida..... la parte más linda...." el muchacho sostenía la taza de té que el pequeño había tomado momentos antes, el pelirrojo solo lo miro tristemente ....

Hinoto: waaaa!!! Perdón por tanta tardanza, pero a mi la inspiración me llega a ratos y en forma rara, y ahora les explico el por que, yo me encontraba en mi linda casa escribiendo y de repente me llego la idea de cómo terminar el fic, y ahí me tienen escribiendo pero cuando lo termine nada más no sabía como enlazar el final del fic y la parte en la que me quede, y además que me salte un buen, yo quería hacer dos capítulos de una vez y subirlos, pero como ya me llegaban cartas amenazadoras, mejor subí este capítulo de una vez =P, ya el próximo lo subo máximo el miércoles....ahí ya sale la linda pandorita y la linda Aya-chan a la cual solo tengo que decir "no la odien" jajajajaja luego entenderán =P

MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS por leer este fic, en verdad que me hacen muy feliz cuando dejan su opinión espero que les hayan gustado este capítulo y que sigan leyendo los que siguen (que ya no serán muchos, ya casi termina esto o), cualquier duda o sugerencia, crítica o amenaza XD por favor dejen sus Reviewers o a mi correos que a mi me hacen muy feliz cuando los leo, y también me dan ideas para como continuar , muchas gracias por leer este fic y en especial gracias a:

Lee Sakurazukamori Sumeragi: ahhh que nick tan largo XD, muchas gracia por tus ánimos jovencito, eres el único chico que lee mi fic =P, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y si a mi también me caía muy mal Tohma en un principio, pero me gusta como se ve junto a mi Suguru =P

Hikaru: Hermanita!!! Que bueno que te gustará el capítulo, pero yo no soy cruel y perversa, soy tu linda hermanita jajajaja, bueno manis nos vemos por massenger, gracias por tus ánimos

Nat-chan: gracias que bueno que te gustará el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te gustará, ohhh y espero que no haya tenido muchas faltas de ortografía

Relley-chan : Muchas gracias por tus porras jovencita, Arashi abraza a Relley emocionada y triste XD es que ya pronto terminará el fic ;; ahhh espero que te gustará este capítulo en donde sale el lindo Toshi, y ahhh sobre la katana Arashi señala al malo de su amigo que la presiona para que actualice "pégale, pégale" jejejejeje bueno el miércoles actualizo ahh y a mi me encanta tus review largos así que no cambies. 

Naoki009: Hi Naoli que bueno que te gustará el fic, y muchas gracias por tus porras, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar, ahhh sobre si tengo más fic, pues este es mi primer fic de gravi, tengo otro que se llama "¿adivina?" (en donde también mi lindo Suguru es el protagonista =P ), pero es mas de broma, y otros dos de Slam Dunk, que se llaman "Mi primer beso" y "hoy ten miedo de mi" pero en realidad que este de "Destino Inevitable" es él que más me gusta de todos los que tengo =P que en realidad no son muchos XD.

Rurouni-Andrea: Ahhh jejejeje entonces no querías leer el fic por que pensaste que era dramático =P, en eso te pareces a mí, yo siempre que veo un fic medio angustiante lo pienso mucho para leerlo, por que me preocupa que termine mal, pero bueno no te preocupes que este fic terminará bien , gracias por tus ánimos jovencita, y espero sigas leyendo los capítulos que siguen...

Daniela Lynx : Me encanto eso de los "asesores del hogar" mmmm pues te diré no quieren que regresen las cosas al pasado, por que ellos vieron el sufrimiento del pequeño Suguru en esas épocas, pero no te cuento más que eso viene en el siguiente capítulo ...Ahhh y mira que empecé a leer tu fic, pero tuve que detenerme por que hay un Eiri X Yuki o.o ( que por cierto me encanto el sueño del Tohma . al principio del fic, jojojojo, eres muy buena en los lemons me encanto me encanto, escribamos juntas alguna vez, que a mi no me gusta escribir solita waaaa ;o; hay ya me desvíe XD) bueno tuve que detenerme, por que yo odiaba a Tohma por tratar de separar al Shuichi de Yuki, y es que tu si que escribes bien, y si seguía leyendo lo iba a odiar más que nunca y así la verdad que ya no iba a poder continuar =P me costo un buen tomarle un poco de cariño al rubio, pero bueno, ya cuando termine esto, lo voy a terminar de leer completito ....


	9. Acepto

  
**DESTINO INEVITABLE**

**9..... "Acepto".....**

Los días pasaron, y el pequeño Suguru permaneció a su lado durante toda su recuperación, el feliz rubio no sabía como sentirse se encontraba tan alegre por verlo tan antes..... siempre a su lado cuidando que se encontrará bien, siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios y con una palabra de cariño, siempre tan amable, pero algo en el pequeño no le gustaba, un rayo de tristeza en sus ojos, que hasta ahora notaba... pero que siempre existió en su mirada....

-"Come todo primo, que debes tener muchas fuerzas, ya casi te recuperas" pero el pequeño siempre lo sacaba de sus pensamientos con esa sonrisa que podía alumbrar cualquier lugar, mientras retiraba el plato de la sopa y le colocaba el siguiente, desde aquel día que el pequeño siempre le llevaba la comida y observaba que comiera todo, pero por alguna razón él no lo acompañaba cuando comía simplemente lo observaba...

-"Si..... si ya se doctor, pero por que no traes tu comida y me acompañas" y sin embargo a pesar de que el rubio había insistido muchas veces el pequeño siempre desviaba la pregunta y le sonreía dulcemente

-"Mmmm por que solo a los enfermos se les conciente dejándoles comer en la cama, pero en mi caso sería impropio..... pero no desvíe mi atención jovencito y termine todo" y el pequeño espero a que el muchacho terminara todo para llevarse la charola, y el debilitado Tohma dormía tranquilo por que el pequeño le quito su computadora para evitar que trabajara y descasará como le había dicho el médico, él lo cuidaba con tanto esmero y cariño que esos hermosos ojos esmeralda al fin podían cerrarse placidamente para descansar tranquilo, y soñar.... como hacía años no lo hacía, por que sabía que el adorable jovencito de cabello verde estaría ahí cuando despertará.... con ese tipo de cuidados la verdad que no quería recuperarse, se encontraba tan feliz que el rubio que no notaba la tristeza de los demás.....

-"Termino todo Kaomi-san, ya se encuentra mucho mejor supongo que en una semana ya estará completamente bien" el pequeño entregaba la charola a la amable señora que de inmediato le servía su comida en la mesa de la cocina, y el pequeño solo miraba por la ventana y memorizaba los olores de la estufa, "Mmmm sopa de verduras?" ...

-"Si adivinaste cómela toda y ¿no crees que sería mejor que te sentarás en el comedor?, el señor pondría el grito en el cielo si te viera aquí sentado".... Si, eso haría el apuesto rubio, si por el simple hecho de verlo en el jardín o con el chofer se ponía de muy mal humor, ¿que pasaría si lo viera sentado en la mesa de la cocina junto con todos, como cualquier empleado... Pero el pequeño empezó a comer como si nada y trato de sonreír por el comentario..

-"Pero ahora esta dormido, y cuando se recupere se irá a trabajar ....el nunca viene a comer".... eso era cierto, el señor de la casa nunca iba a comer, y por muchos años ni siquiera a cenar, ¿Tohma recordaría eso?... lo más posible es que no.... después de todo ya de eso hacía muchos años.....

Los días pasaron y al fin Tohma se recupero, regreso al trabajo y el pequeño Suguru también, con sus notas y con su violín, solo que a diferencia de su primo el siempre llegaba muy puntual a la hora de la comida, para Tohma este era un nuevo comienzo, la vida le había dado otra oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y ahora todo lo haría como se debía, quería que su vida fuera perfecta, quería que su pequeño primo se sintiera a gusto en su hogar, quería darle esa estabilidad que nunca le dio y era momento de establecerse y darle una familia esa que nunca había podido darle, quería crear un mundo perfecto en el cual él pequeño fuera muy feliz, por que aunque las cosas entre ellos se habían arreglado su mirada aun se veía triste, y él quería quitarle esa tristeza, quería que simplemente irradiara felicidad, como debe ser la mirada de un jovencito de su edad, y fue por eso que el rubio tomo una decisión que aunque él no lo supiera fue la peor que pudo tomar....

Todos en la mansión se encontraban atareados, preparaban una gran cena como lo había ordenado el señor, todo perfectamente ordenado, todo en su lugar, una cena digna de una persona muy importante, y un jovencito en un su recámara se arreglaba por que así se lo había pedido su primo, el tenía mucho miedo por que su corazón le decía que algo malo pasaría, con nervios acomodaba su corbata cuando la limosina llegaba con su primo y su acompañante.....nadie en la mansión sabía quien era, al pequeño solo le dijo "Tengo que presentarte a una persona muy especial Suguru, espero que te agrade" y con estas palabras el jovencito ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba...... todos los empleados se encontraban con su mejor uniforme y al abrirse la puerta los ojos del pequeño miraron a una hermosa mujer, su cabello era largo, son ojos preciosos, era simplemente hermosa y con un vestido que deslumbraría a cualquiera, pero mientras todos miraban su belleza, el pequeño solo pudo ver su mano tomada del brazo de su primo....el pequeño ya se lo esperaba y aun así su corazón le dolía inmensamente, pero con todo dolor sonrió a la hermosa mujer que se acercaba a él

-"Suguru ella es mi novia..... Ayanami este es mi querido primo mi única familia" Tohma estaba muy preocupado observando la reacción del pequeño, pero al ver que le sonreía a su hermosa acompañante se tranquilizo, esto saldrá bien.... yo se que todo saldrá bien

-"Así que tu eres Suguru, Tohma me había hablado tanto de ti, tenía muchos deseos de conocerte"

- El pequeño no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar, que decirle... "También me alegro de conocerla Ayanami-san " así que solo correspondió el saludo de una manera cortes y tímida, pero esa hermosa joven además de bella era muy amable y abrazo al pequeño dejándolo más desconcertado aun

-"Ahh pero no me llames Ayanami-san, se oye muy formal y frió y nosotros pronto seremos familia, llámame Aya-chan todos lo hacen y me gusta más, yo puedo decirte Sugu-chan no ?" Esa joven era muy cariñosa y muy alegre, sin quitarle lo elegante, pero el pequeño se sentía muy incomodo con ese abrazo, solo se retiro gentilmente y comenzaron la cena, en el gran comedor de la mansión Seguchi

-"Suguru Aya es pediatra en el hospital central, ella es muy inteligente acaba de terminar su maestría, además de que es excelente en la comida italiana y..."

-"Y detente con tus elogios que Sugu-chan se aburrirá, además no dejas que hable, verdad pequeño?"

-"No, no claro que no me aburre, es muy interesante" y el jovencito que no había dicho ni media palabra durante toda la cena, solo podía mirar a esa hermosa mujer que por más que trato de encontrar algún defecto en ella no lo logró, como su primo dijo era inteligente, hermosa, graciosa y sobre todo se veía que adoraba a su primo el cual no dejaba de mirarla, el rubio no sabía el daño que le hacía con cada palabra o adulación que salía de sus labios, el rubio no sabía como le estaba haciendo pedazos el corazón y sin embargo el jovencito sonreía, con todo su dolor, aun así sonreía.....quienes no sonreían eran las jóvenes que servían la cena, Kaomi-san, ni el mayordomo, ni el chofer, que contemplaban la escena desde la cocina y con dolor miraban el sufrimiento del jovencito, pero al fin la noche termino y el corazón del muchachito descanso hasta que la linda mujer llevo al pequeño y Tohma a la sala, tenían que decirle algo muy importante

-"Sugu-chan tu primo y yo queremos formar una familia, Tohma me ha propuesto matrimonio, pero antes de aceptar queremos saber si estas de acuerdo en nuestro compromiso.... para mi es trascendental que la persona más importante en la vida de la Tohma me acepte"

- Y el rostro del pequeño palideció, otra vez, otra vez pasaba lo inevitable por un momento sintió que sus lágrima correrían pero se hizo de valor y se contuvo, el apuesto rubio se preocupo al ver su reacción y lo tomo de las manos "Perdón se que te toma por sorpresa, yo se que es precipitado, pero deseo lo mejor para ti, quiero que tengas una familia y..." pero el pequeño detuvo sus palabras

-"Yo...yo lo siento, es que me sorprendieron... yo seré muy feliz viendo a mi primo con la persona que ama a su lado, yo estoy de acuerdo" el pequeño abrazo a su primo para felicitarlo y también abrazo a Aya-chan que por alguna razón sintió ese abrazo lleno de dolor, pero antes de poder decir más el pequeño se retiro y salió de la sala, para dejar a los comprometidos solos en la sala, mientras el ayudaba a recoger los platos del comedor, se veía completamente desorientado, con la mirada perdida y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-"Joven Suguru nosotros lo haremos no se moleste" la joven doncella trataba de hacer reaccionar al jovencito que lo único que hacía era llevar los platos a la cocina y regresar al comedor para seguir recogiendo todo, pero de un momento a otro una taza cayó de sus manos y asustado comenzó a limpiar

-"Perdón, perdón no fue mi intención" sin más empezó a llorar abrazándose de la joven mientras que todos los sirvientes le miraban, y esa escena tan dolorosa se volvía a repetir, Kaomi lo estrecho entre sus brazos mientras trataba de calmar su llanto, "Shhh todo esta bien Suguru, no llores, yo lo recojo, no llores mi niño"

Fue así que comenzaron todos los preparativos para la fiesta en la que anunciarían su compromiso a la sociedad, Tohma eligió su cumpleaños, para lo cual faltaba dos meses, apenas lo necesario.... pero una personita llegaría a la imponente mansión para recordarle a Tohma algo que ya había olvidado....

En el jardín se encontraba Suguru jugando con un hermoso perro blanco, era enorme, de esos que dan miedo con solo verles desde lejos, pero con el pequeño peliverde era muy juguetón, lo tiraba de un salto contra el césped y comenzaba a lamer su rostro, siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír y en esos momentos en que el pequeño se encontraba tan triste lo que más quería era olvidar por un momento lo que vendría, pero ese perro era muy celoso de su dueño, y al escuchar unos pasitos a lo lejos empezó a ladrar y fue hacía el intruso, una pequeñita salió de entre los arbustos y corrió asustada a los brazos de Suguru

-"No dejes que me muerda, no dejes que se me acerque, dile que se vaya, dile que se vaya!..." la pequeña se veía que le tenía pánico al animal, y se subió rápido a los brazos de Suguru, que de inmediato la cargo y trato de calmarla , mientras le pedía al perro que se alejara....

-"Pequeña no tengas miedo, ya se fue, vez ya puedes bajar" pero la pequeñita se mantenía firme en sus brazos y se negó a bajar, además miraba asombrada a ese joven que la había "salvado" le parecía que era muy apuesto y sus tiernas mejillas se sonrojaron pero de inmediato una voz que conocía la hizo regresar a la realidad

-"Pandora! Que haces ahí, bajete de inmediato, joven discúlpela, eres una traviesa discúlpate con el joven Suguru" era Kaomi que buscaba a su nieta que de repente se le desapareció de la cocina, pero la pequeñita lejos de disculparse se sonrojo aun más, así que él era el joven de la casa, y se llamaba Suguru, que lindo nombre

-"No claro que no, eso no hace falta, así que Pandora? Que hermoso nombre no lo había oído aquí en Japón" de repente el rubio llego y vio a esa pequeñita en brazos de su primo

-"Y este jovencita?"

-Suguru se sonrió y puso cara de no tengo idea, pero la pequeñita bajo de sus brazos y muy formalmente se presento "Mi nombre es Pandora y mi abuelita es Kaomi-san, mucho gusto señor" y terminando su presentación frente al sorprendido rubio, se coloco al lado de Suguru y lo tomo de la mano "Y el joven Suguru me salvo de ese feo perro que me quería morder" de inmediato el pequeño se sonrió ante la graciosa pequeñita, al recordar su "gran" rescate,

-"Discúlpeme señor, yo no pude pedirle permiso para traer a mi nieta, pero sus padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia, y no tenían con quien dejarla, y..." la afligida Kaomi se disculpaba pero Tohma la detuvo, ella era una de las personas de más confianza en la casa, no tenía por que disculparse

-"No hay problema Kaomi-san, por mi esta bien, solo cuídela de ese horrible animal, que no siempre estará el joven Suguru para rescatarla" el rubio se sonrió mucho al ver la carita de alegría que ponía la pequeña mientras miraba a su salvador, y a Suguru simplemente le causo gran ternura, el siempre quiso tener una hermanita para no sentirse tan solo....

Así los días pasaron mientras el muchacho practicaba sus notas en el violín y repetía una y otra vez una canción que no podía concluir, se sentía realmente triste, realmente frustrado por no poder encontrar las notas, la inspiración para terminar esa canción, pero es que no podía, por más que quiso no podía.... su mente estaba ocupada pensando en el compromiso de su primo, en su próximo matrimonio..... aun no tenía pensado a donde iría, por que lo más correcto es que él se fuera..... sabía que su primo no estaría de acuerdo.... pero eso era lo mejor, su corazón no soportaría vivir bajo la misma casa, quería ver a su primo feliz, pero el no resistiría verlo casado al lado de su esposa..... la primera vez no pudo y era mucho más pequeño y sin marcas en su corazón..... ahora después de todo lo que había pasado, simplemente no era posible para su dolido amor, en el rostro del muchacho se veía el dolor y la angustia, pero la pequeña sonrisa de una pequeñita todo lo cambiaba

-"Suguru-san estas triste? ¿te sientes mal? ¿quieres que llame a mi abuelita?" la pequeña Pandorita se preocupaba al ver al muchacho tan triste mientras practicaba...... ciertamente la canción que repetía y repetía reflejaba toda su tristeza, por eso para la pequeña esa melodía era muy fea, pero no se lo dijo al muchacho para no hacerlo sentir mal, era una pequeñita muy graciosa y con su sola presencia daba alegría al pobre Suguru que trataba de sonreír para confortarla....

-"No claro que no me siento muy bien pequeñita, pero ¿que se te ofrece por aquí? ....en algo puedo ayudarte"

-"No soy una pequeñita!!! Ya casi tengo 11 años .... es solo que soy muy bajita --.... y.... Suguru-san disculpa que te moleste, pero tu sabes como se hacen estas operaciones ;;" la pequeña le mostró sus cuadernos, y aunque la linda jovencita era muy inteligente y responsable, a ella simplemente no se le daban las matemáticas, pero a Suguru si que se le daban esas artes abstractas, y con mucha paciencia le explicaba a la pequeña jovencita, que trataba de poner atención a los quebrados, aunque le ponía mas atención a los hermosos ojos cafés de su joven maestro.....

Ni Suguru ni la pequeña Pandora se dieron cuenta de que el rubio presidente les miraba desde lejos..... es que la escena le parecía tan familiar...

FLASH BACK

-En aquellos días el joven Tohma acababa de tomar el poder de la poderosa empresa, un gran peso sobre sus hombros, una gran responsabilidad que le confiaba su familia, los directivos.... todos..... se sentía tan agobiado, el era un triunfador como pianista, como compositor....pero ¿lograría cumplir con las expectativas que todos tenían de él? ¿podría ser un buen presidente? Toda esa responsabilidad sobre un joven de su edad era difícil de controlar, difícil de soportar, pero el pequeño que estaba a su lado siempre lograba hacerlo reaccionar, el tenía que ser fuerte por él, para no hacerlo sufrir, para que no viera su angustia

-"Primo me ayudas en mis notas?" el pequeño Suguru era realmente talentoso en todo lo que practicaba, era impresionante lo rápido que era para entender nuevas cosas, en todas sus notas solo estaba excelente, sus tutores decían que sería un gran ingeniero, o un gran físico, o un gran químico, era un niño tan inteligente, pero el pequeño solo tenía una meta, ser tan bueno como su primo, que él se sintiera orgulloso de él y para ello practicaba día y noche, es gracioso que precisamente en eso que queremos destacar, es precisamente en lo que tenemos más problemas, este era el caso del pequeño que no tenía mucha habilidad con el piano, pero ponía tanto esfuerzo y tanto empeño que aunque tardará mucho siempre lograba dominar cada movimiento.... y esto inspiraba enormemente al rubio,

-"Claro Suguru, ven mira es muy fácil solo coloca tus manos de esta forma y trata de encontrar el compás"

-"Ahh entiendo entonces lo practicaré hasta que salga perfecto, gracias primo" Por ese pequeñito valía la pena cualquier cosa, cualquier sacrificio, por que el le sonreía a pesar de todo y lograba darle alegría a su vida, era increíble que con su sola presencia logrará iluminar cualquier habitación, logrará alegrar su vida y calmar sus problemas, pero de eso ya hacía mucho que no se acordaba.....

FIN FLASH BACK

Y así los días pasaron con esa pequeñita al lado de Suguru, incluso en una ocasión la llevo al estudio, por que la jovencita insistía en que quería verlo practicar, obviamente a todos los chicos les causo gran ternura ver a la jovencita, que no se separaba del jovencito de cabello verde...

-"Pero que linda jovencita, mira que lindos ojos tienes, pareces una muñequita, mmmm creo que te la voy a robar Sugu " el adorable Toshi quería hacer sonrojar a la linda pequeña, que era simplemente encantadora, pero en esta ocasión sus encantos no funcionaron, la pequeña ya tenía novio

-"Lo siento joven Toshi, pero mi novio es Suguru-chan, verdad que soy tu novia Sugu?" los muchachos miraron como la pequeñita tomaba tiernamente la mano del muchachito, que solamente se sonri

-"Claro Pandorita, eres mi novia pequeñita " a el simplemente le dio gran ternura que la pequeñita pensará estar enamorada de él, así que no ganaba nada desmintiéndola, es que era tan linda e inocente......

-"Entonces Pandorita en verdad Suguru es tu novio?... mmmm.. pero no te dan celos que tenga tantas admiradoras por ahí?" A Hiro le daba gracia la carita de enojada de la peque, cuando ponían en duda su "noviazgo" y más que mencionará a esas niñas locas que gritaban afuera de la ventana cosas que no entendía pero que hacían sonrojar a su "novio" (cosas como "Suguru te amo"!!! "Llévame contigo precioso"!! "Pero que inocente chico yo te enseñaría muchas cosas"!!! XD) pero la pequeñita puso cara sería y triunfante

-"No me molesta, por que solo yo soy su novia y algún día nos casaremos como Tohma-san y Ayanami-san" la pequeñita dijo esto triunfante, pero no miro la cara de tristeza que coloca el jovencito y la cara de enojo que colocaba su amigo

-"Es cierto eso Suguru, ¿Tohma se casará?" Toshi solo se contuvo por que estaba la pequeña presente, pero estaba realmente enojado, esto si que era el colmo, pero su amigo lo trato de tranquilizar

-"Si es verdad, pero ella es muy linda y se ve que adora a mi primo, serán muy felices....." el pequeño trato de ocultar su mirada llena de dolor e impotencia, y se tomo mas fuerte de la mano de la pequeñita "Pandorita quieres una golosina"

-"Si, si quiero!!" la pequeña no dejaba de ser una niña, claro era entendible, apenas si iba a cumplir los nueve, aunque insistiera en tener once, pero también había algunos que a pesar de los años seguían siendo niños

-"Yo también quiero!!! Vamos Suguru!!! Conozco una dulcería aquí cerca, te van a encantar los chocolates!!" y el peliverde fue arrastrado por la jovencita y el pelirosa que campantes los llevaban.....dejando a Toshi y a Hiro en el estudio de grabación

-"Pero como se atreve! Como es capaz de tanto!, ese...." el muchacho estaba realmente enojado, él que se había tenido que conformar con solo mirar a su pequeño desde lejos, y renunciando a su amor, para que ellos fueran felices y el estúpido de Tohma se iba a casar, ...se iba a casar!!!...

-"Cálmate Toshi, Tohma se dará cuenta algún día de que cometió un error, nosotros no podemos hacer nada" el pelirrojo lo miraba preocupado, y hasta desesperado, ya no quería verlo luchar por algo perdido, ya no.....

-"Algún día....¿cuándo ya tenga un hijo y no pueda separarse?! O cuando la esposa le festeje el décimo aniversario?!...cuando Hiro?! Dime cuando el estúpido ese lo dejará de hacer llorar!?.... ya no más...tuvo su oportunidad y no la supo aprovechar....ahora que se atenga a las consecuencias...."

-"Pero tú...."

-"No yo no..... visto esta que el pequeño nunca logró enamorarse de mí, pero yo me niego a creer que solo tenemos derecho a enamorarnos una vez, que solo podemos amar a una sola persona en la vida....." Hiro no entendió sus palabras, pero en el muchacho miro una gran determinación, y eso lo atemoriz

Ya han pasado muchos días en la vida de los Seguchi, un Tohma atareado se preparaba para la fiesta que ofrecerían, era cumpleaños de Ayanami-san y había que festejarlo como se debía, era su prometida... su futuro....lo correcto, y sin embargo solo parecía un peso más sobre sus hombros, él se sabía enamorado de su primo, él sabía que se sentimiento permanecía en su corazón, pero esa clase de sentimientos hacia su pequeño estaban mal, ellos eran primos, él era muy pequeño aun, no debía pasar nada entre los dos... además ahora su dulce niño se veía tan mejorado, lo mejor era alejarse, después de todo su corazón ya no le pertenecía, el hizo muchas cosas para matar su frágil amor, ese amor de niñez que el rubio recordaba, y sin embargo no comprendía en que momento surgió, si su niño jamás se hubiera fijado en él, si su pequeño jamás le hubiera mirado, tal vez nada habría pasado, pero las risas de una pequeñita lo distrajo de sus pensamientos

-"Te gusta mi vestido Suguru-chan?" la pequeña le mostraba el vestido que utilizaría en la fiesta, y el muchacho le decía que se encontraba muy linda, el también ya se encontraba totalmente vestido para la ocasión, y se veía radiante, él jovencito era simplemente hermoso.... y eso en la fiesta todos los notaron, pero el muchacho no quería mirar para ningún lado, solo bailo en toda la noche con la pequeñita que en dos horas se quedo dormidita y el pequeño la llevo a su habitación, para regresar a la fiesta por que era impropio retirarse tan temprano, aunque estar con su primo y prometida era muy doloroso para él, y sin embargo alguien lo rescataba de ellos dos, alguien de quien hacia años no sabía nada

-"Mi ángel estaba tan lejos, que me costo mucho trabajo encontrarlo" era un muchacho de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y como de 22 años, que se acercaba al pequeño, que se encontraba conversando con su primo y su prometida, de inmediato el muchachito volteo preocupado y al verle se quedo sorprendido, él se encontraba ahí.... cuantos años habían pasado

-Mientras que el rubio no dejo de mirar a ese muchacho que no había visto en su vida ¿quién lo había invitado?, fue su primo? Pero el se veía igual de sorprendido..... "Disculpe pero nos han presentado?" su voz sonaba serena pero llena de desconfianza, ¿quién era ese que parecía tener relación con el pasado de su pequeño?....

-"No, disculpe presentarme sin invitación, pero ya no podía esperar para ver a mi dulce ángel, mi nombre es Cristian Vico, un placer conocerlo Tohma Seguchi" el muchacho saludo educadamente pero no le quitaba la vista de encima al pequeño, que solo le miraba totalmente lleno de sorpresa, pero al escuchar como le decía su "ángel" se ruborizo por completo, y su primo lo noto al instante, lo cual no dejo de dolerle, pero el apellido de ese muchacho lo conocía... ese muchacho era el primogénito de su mas grande inversionista, su apellido era tan renombrado como él de su familia, pero a él no le gustaba la familiaridad con al que le hablaba a su pequeño primo

-"Mucho gusto Cristian, tengo el placer de conocer a su padre, pero no sabia que Suguru y usted se conocieran"

-"No solo nos conocemos, yo le debo la vida a su primo, nunca podré pagarle todo lo que él hizo por mi"

-"No, no para nada, yo no hice nada especial, fuiste tú el que me dio ánimos en aquellos días..."

-En aquellos días yo ya me había dado por vencido, estaba totalmente derrotado y sin ánimos para vivir, si conoce a mi padre, conocerá lo intransigente que es, y que nunca permitiría que un hijo suyo se convirtiera en pintor, el quería que yo dirigiera sus acciones, pero eso no era para mi, y cuando salí de mi casa, el juro que yo regresaría derrotado pidiéndole perdón y rogándole volver, y yo no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto de verme vencido

FLASH BACK

-El muchacho se encontraba en medio de un puente, ese puente que tantas veces lo vio llegar en las mañanas y dormir en el por las noches, por que el quería pintar paisajes, dibujar rostros, construir sus sueños, pero su padre tenían razón esos sueños no le daban de comer, esos "dibujitos" solo era eso, figuras en un papel, figuras en las que ponía toda su alma y corazón, paro nadie parecía apreciarlas..... nadie.... lucho por tantos años, toco tantas puertas, y nadie le daba la oportunidad, ese día había decidido dejar de intentar, dejar de luchar, ya estaba muy cansado, tenía mucha hambre, y su orgullo estaba hecho pesazos, con odio arrojó todos sus cuadros "Estúpidos cuadros....malditas pinturas!!" ya había tomado la decisión , en ese puente hoy terminaría su miserable vida....

-"Son muy lindos pareciera como si el cielo tocará la tierra, son muy bellos, no los destruyas, yo te los compró, ¿cuanto cuestan?" y fue cuando un dulce muchachito pasaba por esa noche, en ese lugar, se veía tan asustado por sus acciones, pero el joven solo se río sarcástico "¿cuánto cuestan? ¿mil dólares, eso cuesta cada cuadro" se reía tan derrotado, tan frustrado, él siempre soñó que alguno de sus cuadros, algún día valiera eso, algún día alguien lo mirará y dijera lo que ese pequeño "ese cuadro es muy hermoso", pero eso jamás paso, eso jamás pasaría, ese chico solo lo decía por compasión, pero las palabras del pequeño lo sorprendieron....

-"Que lastima, yo no puedo pagar eso, en realidad solo soy un mesero, no puedo pagarte mucho, pero no los destruyas, alguien si pagará lo que pides, son realmente lindos, dibujas el mar en forma tan real y a la vez tan mágica, eres muy bueno por favor no te des por vencido" el muchachito le sonreía, y recogía todos su cuadros para dárselos, sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero el pequeño no parecía un simple mesero como él decía, y a su lado miró un violín, y joven solo se sonri

-"Era broma, si te gustan llévatelos, yo ya no los quiero más, toca algo para mí y eso será suficiente paga, en realidad que no valen tanto" el pensó que tal ves era un pasatiempo del chico, pero al oírlo tocar, al escuchar esas notas que salían de su violín y la forma en que interpretaba, era simplemente hermosa su melodía, preciosa... "¿como es que alguien con tu talento solo es mesero?"

-"Es que aun no encontramos una oportunidad.... mi amigo y yo , pero no hay que desanimarse, siempre hay que conservar la esperanza" el pequeño se sonrió con el muchacho, y fue esa sonrisa lo que le dio ánimos para continuar, para lograr sus sueños, como ese muchacho luchaba por los suyos, en ese día en que su vida terminaría alguien llegaba para decirle "No te des por vencido, yo creo en ti" y esas palabras valían mas que todo el dinero del mundo..... Desde ese día este dulce niño siempre me visitaba y me ayudaba a inspirarme, pero ¿quien no se inspiraría con alguien tan lindo como él?, fue cuando me decidí para pintarlo.....

-"A mi?.... no pero.... es que no sería mejor buscar alguien más..... es que yo, no soy muy lindo que digamos..." era tan tímido el pequeño, se sonrojo todo cuando se lo propuse, y después de mucho insistir el accedió, mi cuadro concurso en un gran festival, y gane el primer lugar, solo que jamás le volví a ver, hasta este momento... en que alguien me dijo que aquí se encontraba "mi dulce ángel"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"Sabes después de eso muchas puertas se abrieron, muchas exposiciones monte, y muchos cuadros se vendieron, pero él tuyo nunca lo vendí, y mira que me han ofrecido mucho, pero esa imagen es solo para mi en verdad que me alegro tanto de haber encontrado al fin..... Tohma-san no se que tipo de persona es usted, y usted no sabe el tipo de persona que soy, pero quiero ver a su primo, mis intenciones con él son serías, y mis sentimientos son sinceros, y no me daré por vencido hasta lograr su cariño..." el silencio se formo entre los tres presentes, el pequeño se sonrojo por completo, Tohma palideció por los palabras de ese desconocido, ¿cómo quería llevarse así como así a su pequeño primo?, a la persona que amaba......y la bella Ayanami se quedo en silencio observando la reacción de su ahora prometido, reacción que no le gusto para nada.....

-"Perdone mis palabras tan directas, pero yo soy así, no voy a descansar hasta conquistar su corazón, con su permiso o sin él, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, y le estoy pidiendo su permiso por ser su único familiar" el rubio paso de la palidez al enojo, pero su prometida no le dio tiempo para contestar...

-"Cristian si en verdad tus intenciones son tan sinceras, y tus sentimientos son claros, y quieres hacer las cosas bien, creo que deberías empezar pidiendo el permiso del principal interesado ¿no crees? Si él pequeño que tienes al lado y que permanece calladito sin decir nada, y todo sonrojado con cara de sorprendido" la joven tenía razón, Suguru ni su opinión daba del asunto, eso ya parecía una lucha de poder entre Tohma y Cristián pero el pequeño no decía nada simplemente los miraba sorprendido y muy avergonzado por las palabras del muchacho ... "Dinos Suguru ¿tu que piensas?, te gustaría salir con este joven tan osado, que es capaz de venir con el ogro que tengo por prometido, y decirle que te llevara, con su permiso o sin él" la joven dijo la pregunta correcta para ver las reacciones de los tres muchachos, Cristian y Tohma solo miraron al pequeño que no sabía que contestar, estaba todo avergonzado, pero cualquier respuesta era buena para salir de esa incomoda situación....

-"Cristian yo.... es que.... yo no se si lograré quererte, y...."

-"Eso déjalo de mi parte, yo lo voy a lograr, entonces eso es un si, bueno ya que el interesado a dicho que si, no veo mayor impedimento" el muchacho se sonrió alegre, y miro a Tohma para ver si lo aceptaba, pero de nuevo antes de que pudiera decir nada su linda acompañante contesto

-"No, yo creo que no hay mayor impedimento, o si Tohma?" la joven miro a su prometido, y no necesitaba decir ni una palabra, en su rostro se miraba que no podía decir nada si el pequeño estaba de acuerdo

-"No, no lo hay".... que gracioso el destino del rubio, que solo miraba como se llevaban a su pequeño a pasear por el jardín, el desconocido ese lo hacia sonreír, y le daba alegría a su rostro, muy profundamente quería ir y quitárselo de los brazos, pero ahora que podía hacer, el pequeño era libre y podía ir con quien el quisiera.... ese muchacho era educado y talentoso, no le podía poner ningún pero.... y el ahora estaba del brazo de su prometida......

Los días han pasado, el día del compromiso estaba cerca, aunque a los invitados solo se les había dicho que la fiesta era en honor del cumpleaños del presidente, el anuncio de su próxima boda sería una sorpresa para todos, y sin embargo el rubio le parecían los días eternos, más por el hecho de que el desconocido aquel había comprado la casa al lado suyo, convirtiéndose en su vecino..... un vecino que no paraba de mirar al otro jardín, fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que el muchachito era abrazado por la espalda y le susurro cosas a su oído, que lo hicieron sonrojarse, a Tohma le lleno de molestia la escena, pero no podía detenerla, sin embargo una personita lloró al ver que por poco besaban a la persona que ella más quería....

-"Pandora, Pandora ¿dónde estas? ¿contéstame?" la pequeña había corrido con todas sus fuerzas al ver esta escena, y el pequeño solo corrió para encontrarla llorando en un rincón de la casa.... "Pequeña, no llores, por favor no llores" el muchacho la abrazo, pero la pequeñita no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos...

-"¿Es por que soy pequeña?....Pero yo pronto creceré, por favor espérame" el pequeño se sintió inmensamente miserable con sus palabras, él creyó que solo era un juego de niños, nunca espero que la peque en verdad se enamorara de él, y le dolía tanto por que le recordaba su propio dolor.... pero él no tenía derecho a que ella llorará por su culpa...

-"No pequeña no es por eso.... es que..... cuando seas mayor lo comprenderás..... pero nosotros no elegimos de quien enamorarnos, y a veces duele, duele mucho, pero el dolor pronto pasará... tu eres muy linda, y cuando crezcas tendrás muchos chicos tras de ti, verás que alguno de ellos logrará hacerte sonreír y soñar....."

-"No!, no! Yo solo te quiero a ti!..." la pequeña lloró por mucho tiempo hasta que se quedo dormidita en sus brazos.... A el rubio le rompió el alma esa escena, es que parecía que el destino se obstinaba en hacerlo sufrir recordando el pasado, aun recordaba todo lo que su pequeño lloro al saber de su matrimonio con Mika, pero su pequeño no era tan expresivo como esa pequeñita, el simplemente lloro en silencio, y él no era tan sensible como ahora lo era Suguru con esa jovencita, el simplemente no hizo nada cuando decía "acepto" y su pequeño primo le miraba desde lejos sin poder hacer nada....

FLASH BACK

-"¿Kaomi-san por que tengo que vestir así?, ¿habrá alguna fiesta? Mi primo se ve muy nervioso y ha estado muy frío conmigo, desde que Eiri-san regreso de Estados Unidos nada fue igual....¿tu sabes algo Kaomi-san?" el pequeño Suguru se cambiaba y se colocaba la corbata mientras la amable Kaomi trataba de acomodar bien sus cabello, pero el pequeñín ya quería ser grande y le daba algo de pena que su querida Kaomi-san lo ayudará en su arreglo....... "A mí me duele mucho verlo así, el era antes tan alegre con todos, pero tenía una linda sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mí, ahora ya nunca me mira..... y no se por que, pero cuando me ignora me duele mucho..... también cuando mira a alguien mas.... o cuando lo abrazan....." el jovencito no alcanzaba a entender bien lo que le pasaba, no sabía descifrar aun sus sentimientos.... pero esa amable mujer que lo había cuidado desde niño palideció a escuchar sus palabras, ese pequeño se había enamorado, y le dolió en el alma, por que sabía que su inocente amor jamás sería correspondido, además de que estaba mal...muy mal....

-"Pequeño..... Suguru, no vuelvas a repetir esas palabras a nadie más, me oyes mi niño, a nadie más!, esos sentimientos están mal, tu no debes sentir así por tu primo, él es tu familia.... no debes.... me oyes mi niño" la mujer abrazo con fuerza al pequeño que no entendía que de malo había en sus sentimientos, por que aunque a veces se sentía un poquito solito cuando no lo miraba, también se sentía inmensamente feliz cuando lo llevaba de la mano a la escuela o cuando lo llevaba entre sus brazos por que se quedaba dormido esperándole en la sala.......Más sin embargo el pequeño no sabía aun lo que era él sufrimiento...... ese día conocería lo que era en verdad el dolor..... el pequeño como de costumbre esperaba a su querido primo para cenar, pero en ese día tan especial todo estaba decorado, todos con su mejor uniforme y él pequeño pensó que su primo había recordado que día era ese, lo cual le sorprendió bastante por que su primo era bastante malo para recordar las fechas, eso nunca le dolió, pero ahora que su primo lo había recordado el estaba realmente feliz..... pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo llegar con una hermosa joven de la mano, y Eiri-san que se veía realmente cambiado...... su primo paso a su lado sin siquiera mirarle, y ordeno que la cena se sirviera, el pequeñín se sentó en donde siempre, pero su primo no se sentó a su lado, el tomo asiento junto a Eiri-san y al otro lado se encontraba esa linda mujer..... al terminar la cena su primo se puso serio y dio la gran noticia, pero no se la dio a su pequeño primo, se la estaba anunciando al joven rubio que no estaba de muy buena cara....

-"Eiri, tu hermana y yo hemos decidido casarnos, y queremos saber si estas de acuerdo, creemos que será lo mejor para ti y...." y mientras Tohma decía todo su discurso de "lo mejor para todos" el pequeño sintió que su corazón se quebraba....su primo se casaría..... su querido primo que prometió estar siempre a su lado ahora estaba diciendo que se casaría!....y no entendía por que, pero sintió un gran dolor en su pecho como nunca antes, y sin embargo no pudo decir ni media palabra, por que el rebelde Eiri se levantaba enojado...

-"A mi no me importa lo que hagan de su vida! Dejen de decirme que es lo mejor para mí, ya estoy arto, déjenme tranquilo!!" el muchacho se paro alterado del comedor, es que hacía poco tiempo de lo que le había pasado, y ahora estaba en la etapa rebelde, ese chico necesitaba de Tohma para guiarlo y no dejarlo caer, eso nadie lo ponía en duda, pero..... al ayudar a uno, se olvido del otro..... si ese pequeñito también lo necesitaba, también necesitaba de sus abrazos y sus sonrisas.... si no pedía mucho, solamente una sonrisa de vez en cuando, solo un "buenas noches Suguru" y con eso él sería muy feliz, ¿es que acaso el rubio no recordaba que él era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo? ¿acaso no entendía que él simplemente era un niño? El pequeño no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y menos si nadie le explicaba.... pero en ese momento a nadie le interesaba decirle, a nadie le interesaba lo que sentía, en ese momento Tohma y Mika salían corriendo a tratar de detener al alterado Eiri, dejando al pobre Suguru solo en el comedor.... el pequeñín derramo algunas lágrimas, su primo se casaría, y más aun lo había dejado solo en ese día..... pero Kaomi-san, el chofer, el jardinero, el mayordomo y las doncellas del lugar, fueron por el pobre chiquillo, ellos no se habían olvidado....

-"Vamos pequeño, vamos al jardín, que no te puedes quedar aquí solito en tu día" una joven doncella llevaba de la mano al pequeño, que no caminaba con muchos ánimos, se sentía muy triste, y no quería causarles problemas a ellos "No mejor no, ustedes tienen mucho trabajo para recoger todo lo de la cena y no quiero que se molesten por mi" estaba con su carita toda triste y sus ojitos se veían tan nostálgicos, si él era un jovencito no tenía por que tener esa carita de tristeza, no a su edad, no en ese día...

-"Tonterías, nosotros lo haremos después de la fiesta de este jovencito, así que no te pongas en ese plan Sugu-chan y vamos rápido" el pequeño se sorprendió cuando de repente el chofer lo subió en sus hombros y se lo llevó al jardín, y más grande fue su sorpresa cuando en el jardín estaba una pequeña mesa con un pastel en el centro, muchas golosinas alrededor, serpentinas, globos, de todo para una fiesta de cumpleaños, no era mucho, ni era como las grandes fiestas que ofrecía su primo, pero era un gesto tan hermoso de cariño que él pequeñito lloro al verlo, él pensó que nadie lo había recordado..... pero ahí estaban todos alrededor de la mesa mirándolo con una sonrisa..... y Kaomi-san al verlo llorar se entristeció "Pequeño por que lloras?, es que no te ha gustado?, se que es muy pequeño a comparación de lo que tu estas acostumbrado, pero todos lo hicimos con mucho cariño......"

-"Si pequeño, hubiéramos querido hacerla en el comedor, pero con lo de la cena, y.... bueno ya sabes como se pone tu primo cuando te ve hablando con nosotros.... es más fue una suerte que saliera en este momento " el jardinero también lo apreciaba tanto, pero ¿como no hacerlo? Si ese pequeño era la alegría de esa casa, la alegría de ellos que lo habían visto desde que llego.....

-Pero el pequeñito no lloraba por que le pareciera poco, simplemente le dio mucho sentimiento ver que alguien lo quería aunque no fuera de su familia "No, no para mi esto esta muy bien, esta hermosa mi fiesta, es solo que yo creía que nadie había recordado mi cumpleaños" el pequeño se abrazo a Kaomi que era lo más cercano que tenía a una madre, y ella lo abrazo con fuerza mientras todos sacaban sus regalos, esa noche aunque el pequeñito había sentido el más grande dolor de su vida, un dolor de amor, también se sintió protegido por ser parte de esa familia que aunque no compartían la misma sangre, a ellos no parecía importarles, lo trataban con tanto cariño, y al momento de soplar las velas del pastel, el deseo de Suguru solo fue no tener que dejarlos jamás, poder ser parte de su familia por siempre, pero su sueño no se cumplió..... por que ya pronto sabría que la sangre no es precisamente un lazo de cariño.....

- Desde el compromiso ya habían pasado muchos días, y aunque triste el pobre Suguru ya se encontraba resignado, y como siempre el pequeñito lo esperaba para cenar, pero Tohma nunca llego y se quedo dormido esperándole en el comedor, cuando el rubio llego y miro al pequeño totalmente vencido por el sueño lo movió con suavidad para despertarlo, "Suguru.... Suguru despierta, debes ir a tu cuarto" el pequeño abrió los ojos con pesadez pero al verlo su mirada se ilumino, tarde..... pero había llegado, eso era lo único que importaba, "Primo, que tarde has llegado, pero no importa, ahora traigo la cena, ¿como te fue en el trabajo?" pero el rubio lo miro con seriedad mientras se quitaba el abrigo, "No gracias, ya he cenado, además cuantas veces te tengo que decir que traerme la cena no es labor tuya, eso es tan impropio, para eso están los empleados...... y no me gusta que te quedes tan tarde esperándome, posiblemente ya no venga a cenar, así que no tiene caso que tu me esperes ..." el rubio subió a su habitación dejando al pequeño de nuevo solo en el comedor, "el ya no vendrá" ... la cena era el único momento del día en que el pobre Suguru veía a su primo, el siempre le contaba como le había ido en el trabajo, y aunque Tohma no lo notará con esas palabras el pequeño se sentía parte de su vida, y ahora hasta eso le quitaba.....

Los días pasaron, muchos días, muchas cenas en soledad, muchas tristezas, cuando al fin llego el día de la boda el pequeño no estaba por ningún lugar de la casa, todos lo buscaban con desesperación, mientras que Tohma ya se encontraba nervioso no quería retrazar las cosas, como odiaba a las personas impuntuales, Mika ya pronto llegaría a la casa para el matrimonio civil, así lo habían convenido ambos, por la iglesia les parecía perdida de tiempo.... y su primo no aparecía por ningún lado, ¿en donde demonios estaba?, ¿debía comenzar la ceremonia sin él? Era lo más probable, seguramente al chiquillo se le había olvidado que ese día tenía que estar puntual en la casa, tal vez estaba por ahí jugando con algún chiquillo de los vecinos, él no iba a retrazar las cosas por un capricho de niños, así que por última vez le fue a buscar, si no lo encontraba por los alrededores empezarían todo sin él.... pero alguien ya lo había encontrado llorando en un rincón muy remoto de la mansión y trataba de consolarlo para que fuera a la ceremonia "Suguru vamos, tu primo te esta esperando, todos te buscaban desesperados" pero el pequeñito no quería y fue cuando dijo todo

-"Es que yo..... cuando lo miró con Mika-san me siento muy triste, cuando la abraza me duele mucho, y cuando me aleja de su vida no puedo soportarlo, siento que no pobre verlo cuando se case, me duele tanto.... pero antes no era así, antes con solo una sonrisa suya yo era tan feliz, y cuando me miraba mi corazón latía rápido y mientras dormía no podía dejar de soñar con él, no se que me pasa, no se como manejar esto que siento, Kaomi-san dice que esta mal, pero no puedo dejar de sentirlo..... ni siquiera se que siento...." el pequeño continuo llorando y el pobre chofer solo le miro entristecido, pero él hizo lo que nadie fue capaz de hacer, le dijo que le pasaba....

-"Eso se llama amor, estas enamorado pequeño..... pero Kaomi-san tiene razón sentir eso por tu primo esta mal, debes entender que él se casará y formará una familia, no debes sentir eso por él pequeño, trata de no sentirlo, por favor tienes que lograrlo, si no solamente conseguirás sufrir, y a nosotros nos duele verte sufrir ¿entiende pequeño?"

-El jovencito lo miro asombrado, entonces eso le pasaba.... lo amaba.... se entristeció por que entonces todos tenían la razón, ese sentimiento estaba mal y con dolor seco sus lágrimas para ir a la ceremonia, es que..... él no podía hacer nada..... el chofer llevo de la mano al pequeño rumbo a la ceremonia y ninguno de ellos noto que el imponente Tohma Seguchi había escuchado todo, se quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer o que decir, su primo lo amaba, su pequeño primo lo quería... lo primero que paso por la mente de Tohma fue la culpabilidad "Fue mi culpa"....ha sido mi culpa por no cuidarlo como debía, por dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo, si yo hubiera estado a su lado él no habría confundido sus sentimientos hacía mí.... fue mi culpa!.... pero es que el pobre Tohma tampoco tenía que culparse, y nadie podría juzgarlo, simplemente era un hombre que se encontraba realmente fatigado entre la culpa de lo pasado con Eiri, entre el trabajo tan pesado de la compañía, sus responsabilidades tan agobiantes, todo se había juntado, todo cayo sobre sus hombros y el simplemente descuido a su pequeño primo..... a veces las personas descuidamos lo importante por lo urgente, y en ese momento, en la vida de Tohma lo mas urgente era salvar a Eiri, poder cuidarle, y dirigir su compañía.... y por ello olvido lo más importante en su vida..... pero tarde era ya para volverse hacia atrás, la ceremonia comenzó y él simplemente dijo "acepto"

-El pequeño comía todos los días con la familia de su primo, pero ya no era igual, Mika se encontraba al lado de su primo, Eiri muy a la fuerza, pero también se encontraba del otro lado, y en esa escena, el no se sentía parte de esa familia.....no sentía que hubiera un lugar para él, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón tomo la decisión más importante de su vida, y esa decisión fue dejarlo todo atrás para continuar con sus sueños, aunque en su pasado dejara ese amor tan grande... esa mañana el pequeño se despedía de todos, de su familia que lo había apoyado en su decisión, por que con la distancia, ese amor tendría que morir....

-"Pequeño cuídate mucho, no olvides abrigarte bien, en esos lugares el frío es horrible....puse algunas medicinas en tu equipaje, por si te resfrías, por favor no olvides llamar y..." la pobre Kaomi-san comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba por ultima vez a su querido niño, pero el pequeño Suguru le sonri

-"No te preocupes por mi Kaomi-san, yo estaré muy bien y escribiré a diario a todos , así que cero lágrimas por que me harán llorar a mi también y no quiero llegar así al aeropuerto" el pequeño abrazo a todos y el chofer lo llevo a su vuelo, cuando el rubio llego y no lo miró en casa, leyó la nota que le había dejado "Primo decidí estudiar en Londres, el conservatorio de música clásica me acepto, se que debí haberte avisado en persona, pero tu tienes muchos problemas ya, como para que yo te de más aun, solo quiero que sepas que fui muy feliz a tu lado, me alegra mucho haberte tenido siempre, y en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida tu siempre estuviste, gracias por todo..... Suguru...." el rubio se lleno de desesperación y salió a toda velocidad al aeropuerto, su pequeño se iba, su pequeño niño le dejaba, en ese momento no sabía que hacer, pero tenía que detenerlo y cuando llego el pequeño ya entregaba su boleto pero él lo detuvo.... "Suguru" el pequeño lo miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "No tienes que irte Suguru, yo soy tu primo y tu siempre serás mi responsabilidad, no eres una carga, ni un problema, no tienes que irte pequeño" pero el pequeño lo abrazo con fuerza y oculto su rostro en el pecho de quien amaba "Gracias primo, pero yo se que si soy una carga, y yo se que no soy parte de tu nueva familia, de tu nuevo futuro.... pero no te estoy reprochando nada, al contrario te agradezco por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, pero..... si debo irme.... tu no entiendes.... pero si debo irme.... para ya no sentir más.... perdóname primo, no quería decirte, por que no quería despedirme de ti, yo sabía que lloraría.... adiós primo, por favor cuídate mucho, y no olvides cenar a tus horas" el pequeño dio media vuelta y dejo a tras a la persona que más quería por que eso era lo correcto, y por que Tohma no fue capaz de detenerlo.....

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y ahora era justo que él sufriera todo lo que había sufrido Suguru, por eso no hizo nada para alejar a ese intruso, por que muy en el fondo sabía que el era lo mejor para su pequeño, aunque esto matara su corazón poco a poco...

Por fin el día del compromiso llego, una multitud de gente en casa de los Seguchi, diplomáticos, empresarios, de todo, pero al rubio solo le importaba que una sola persona estuviera en ese lugar, su pequeño, que por más que lo busco no lo encontraba con la mirada, hasta que lo visualizo entre la multitud, del abrazo de ese muchacho, tan lindo, tan hermoso como siempre, pero de su brazo no estaba, en su brazo estaba esa hermosa joven a la que en pocos minutos presentaría a todos como su prometida, una gran orquesta en todo el salón, una gran alegría en todos los presentes, incluso los chicos se encontraban en el lugar....

-"Yuki dile que no lo haga..." el pelirosa miraba a su novio que con la mirada le decía que él no podía hacer nada, en realidad nadie podía hacer anda si el rubio no se daba cuenta, si el rubio no luchaba, nadie lo podía ayudar, mientras que Hiro y Toshi miraban a lo lejos a Suguru y Cristián

-"Tu lo trajiste.... y has hecho todo esto apropósito, ¿con que fin Toshi?.... no te entiendo" el pelirrojo miraba a su amigo, que ahora se veía con una mirada determinada y llena de decisión

-"Por que hoy es el momento, por que hoy o se decide, o lo pierde para siempre y tu me vas ha ayudar" el muchacho dijo esto y salió del salón, algo planeaba....

-Mientras que el jovencito paseaba por otra parte del salón con ese chico que no le quitaba la mirada... ¿que pasaba entre ellos dos?.... tal vez nada... tal vez todo..... eso dependería desde que punto de vista se vieran las cosas... para Suguru cada día desde el momento en que se enteró del matrimonio de su primo era cada vez más triste, más pesado, más difícil de soportar.... el era muy joven y sentirse tal solo era difícil de tolerar, ese chico a su lado le daba alegría y una ilusión a su vida.... y aunque no pasaba de una amistad.... para llegar al corazón de una persona solo se debe aprovechar el momento correcto y está era la circunstancia ideal..... por que para Cristián no había imposibles, no había cosas que no se pudieran alcanzar, él fue a ese lugar solo para conquistarlo, y eso iba a lograr....

La velada comenzó, todos entregaban presentes al radiante presidente, está era su noche, en su cumpleaños decidiría su futuro, a su lado estaba la mujer con la cual compartiría su vida, y en el salón se encontraban todos sus amigos, y sin embargo...... y sin embargo su corazón estaba con el pequeño al cual había decidido dejar ir, por que eso era lo correcto.... "Esto es lo correcto" fue un susurro lo que salió de sus labios, pero su joven prometida lo escucho claramente, sin decir absolutamente, por que llegaba el pequeño pelirosa y nerviosamente se le acerco, tal vez con algo de miedo, se le veía la inseguridad al dirigirse al rubio....

-"Disculpa Tohma-san puedo hablar contigo, se que tienes muchos invitados, pero es importante....." el rubio se sorprendió, de que podían hablar ellos dos, desde aquella pelea el jovencito nunca más se le acerco sólo.... pero se veía tan preocupado que lo llevo al estudio.

-"Aquí podemos hablar tranquilos, ¿pasa algo malo con Eiri-san?" No sabía como comportarse de frente de ese chico, seguramente aun le guardaba rencor por la forma tan cruel en que lo había tratado esa vez.... ahora se veía tan lejano aquel día en que lo había tratado de separar de su protegido.... pero para la sorpresa del joven presidente él no había ido para reclamarle o pedirle algo, ese jovencito se encontraba ahí para evitar que cometiera el peor error de su vida....

-"Tohma-san no lo dejes ir, no te cases.... te arrepentirás algún día y ya será demasiado tarde, si lo dejas ahora él ya no regresará, vas a perder su amor .. no seas tonto!..." el pequeño se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había insultado, pero es que se sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada, es que como era posible?!... como era posible que dos personas que se amaban con todo su corazón se dieran por vencidas y prefirieran callar lo que sentían...

-El rubio simplemente palideció, ese chico también sabía de sus sentimientos por su pequeño primo, de ese amor mal sano, de ese amor que debía matar.... por que no estaba bien... no lo estaba... "Esto es lo mejor, tu no entiendes, este sentimiento esta mal, nosotros somos familia, él es lo más puro que tengo en la vida, y no lo voy a manchar con este amor que no debe ser, el merece algo mejor.... el merece alguien mejor...."

-"Alguien mejor?.... Tohma-san pero si tu eres lo que él más ama, que mejor persona esperas encontrar?!... lucha por él, dile que lo quieres, que lo amas..... no dejes que te lo quiten...... ahh es que ustedes son tan raros, yo nunca permití que mi Yuki se casará, que me alejará de su lado y aunque muchas personas lo intentaron entre ellas tú, jamás deje que se fuera, por que yo lo amo, y eso es lo único que importa...." el pequeño se veía que le hablaba con el corazón y recordar lo ruin que había sido con él le dolió mucho "Yo se que soy muy poca cosa a comparación de lo maravilloso que es él.... y sin embargo nunca me di por vencido.... entonces tu Tohma-san siendo lo que eres, tan inteligente, tan elegante, tan.... bueno tan como tu eres..... no te des por vencido, que arrepentirse cuando ya es demasiado tarde es algo horrible.... yo solo creó que Suguru y tu merecen ser felices, perdón si te parezco entrometido, pero tenía que decirte......"

-El rubio se sorprendió por la forma tan sincera en que se preocupaba por su amigo, por la forma tan sincera en la que se preocupaba por él, y le regalo una sonrisa triste pero resignada "Yo te agradezco, pero ya tome una decisión.... Shindou-san...... Shuichi... tu no eres muy poca cosa para Eiri-san, él es muy afortunado por tenerte a su lado.... perdóname por haber sido tan cruel aquella vez"

-El pequeño se sonrió y antes de salir de la habitación "No importa, por que cualquier pelea por el amor que sientes es válida , no lo olvides Tohma-san" Los muchachos salieron del estudio sin notar que los habían escuchado, esa linda joven, su prometida, había escuchado todo, había visto todo.... y ahora su corazón le decía que rompiera el compromiso de inmediato, por que si ese matrimonio no empezaba con amor, iba a terminar mal, pero...... pero su prometido era tan apuesto, tan inteligente, y lo amaba tanto.... no quería dejarlo, y si lo que decía era cierto y su amor era imposible, ¡¿por que lo dejaría?! ...... ella salió y se hizo como si nada, su querido rubio la tomo del brazo y le sonrió era ya casi el momento de anunciar su compromiso, pero no encontraba a su primo por ningún lado...

-"Estas seguro que deseas salir Suguru parecía que algo iba ha anunciar tu primo, no sería prudente que tu estuvieras presente" el jovencito de mirada azul lo llevaba al jardín de la mansión como se lo había pedido el hermoso jovencito, se sentaron en la fuente y el pequeño desvió su mirada hacía las estrellas...

-"No esta bien así, no es tan importante mi presencia, gracias por acompañarme " el jovencito no quería mirar cuando su primo dijera a todos "esta seré mi futura esposa" ya había pasado por eso antes, y su corazón no quería soportar un dolor tan grande nuevamente..... "Son lindas las estrellas no?"

-"Si muy lindas..... pero no más que tu" el muchacho trato de tomarle la mano, pero el jovencito de inmediato se retiro, "Pasa algo?" el muchacho lo había esperada por mucho tiempo y ahora por lo menos quería avanzar un poco.... solo un poco.... lo demás ya vendría después.... pero de repente dos jóvenes interrumpieron a la solitaria pareja, era Toshi y Hiro que llevaban cuatro copas y una botellas

-"Ahh con que aquí estaban.... los buscamos por todos lados, es que queremos brindar por el compromiso del presidente, Suguru por que te retiraste?" Hiro les dio una copa a cada uno mientras Toshi les servía, y los dos chicos pusieron cara de contrariedad....

-"Es que yo no acostumbro beber, es mejor que solo lo hagan ustedes" el pequeño trato de regresar la copa, pero Toshi lo detuvo...

-"Si yo se, pero esta ocasión es muy especial, tu primo cumple años y anunciara su compromiso, y según tu es lo mejor ¿no es así?" el joven lo miraba directo a los ojos, y aunque sabía que sus palabras eran crueles, era la única manera de convencer al muchachito...

-"Si tienes razón" el pequeño solo agacho la mirada, su amigo tenía razón, no tenía porque estar triste, si eso era lo mejor....

-"Bueno yo tampoco bebo, la verdad que no lo acostumbro, pero por ser una ocasión tan especial supongo que podría hacer una excepción" y es que Cristián tampoco tenía mucho control respecto al alcohol, por eso casi nunca bebía, con dos o tres copas y ya se encontraba bastante alegre, igual que el pequeño Suguru....ahí los únicos que no los tiraba el vino eran Hiro y Toshi, que muy premeditadamente embriagaron a los dos jóvenes, ¿por qué?.... Hiro no lo sabía, pero confiaba en Toshi y..... esta era lo noche.....

-"Bueno chicos entonces los dejamos, que se diviertan mucho " los chicos se despidieron dejando a un Suguru que se sonreía con todos, y a un Cristián mas que acalorado, que ahora si que avanzaría con el pequeño Suguru que se encontraba ahí solito en ese jardín....

-Mientras que el rubio buscaba desesperado a su pequeño primo, ya tenía que anunciar el compromiso y no lo encontraba por ningún lado, para él era importante que estuviera presente, pero al tratar de llegar al jardín se encontró con Toshi que lo miró a los ojos "Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, si ya tomaste tu decisión anda y date la vuelta, no mires atrás y déjalo ser feliz, pero sabes él pudo ser muy feliz contigo, el pudo tener su hogar como tanto quería, el habría sido la luz de tu casa, no sabes lo afortunado que eres al tener su amor..... pero si ya tomaste tu última palabra, si te casarás con ella, entonces déjalo que se enamore de alguien más.... esta es la noche Tohma... y solamente tu decidirás que pasa con tu vida, pero piénsalo bien que no tendrá marcha atrás, ya nunca más.... si lo buscas se encuentra en la fuente...." el muchacho dio media vuelta y dejó al desconcertado Tohma que no sabía si dar el paso hacía delante o regresar y hacer lo correcto, pero alguien le ayudo a decidirse

-"No tienes que continuar con esto, lo mejor es terminar...." su prometida le dio el anillo y lo miro con mucha dulzura mientras sus lagrimas se derramaban "No se por que lo hiciste si amabas a alguien más, pero fui muy feliz mientras duro....."

-"Ayanami...yo..." el rubio se quedo mirándola sin saber que hacer, le dolía mucho verla llorar, le dolía mucho ser el causante de tanto dolor, y le dolía no poderle decir en ese mismo momento "Yo te amo, lo que escuchaste no es verdad", pero no podía, eso sería continuar con la mentira.... "Yo en verdad siento mucho aprecio por ti, tal ves no amor, pero en verdad eres importante en mi vida... tu no tenías por que saber esto, pero... yo cumpliré con lo que te he prometido..."

- "Aun así no debiste jugar conmigo, con el amor de las personas no se juega, yo te amaba, y quería compartir mi vida contigo, y sin embargo a ti no te importo en lo más mínimo lo que yo sentía ..... pero a mi si me importan tus sentimientos, y no te quiero obligar a que sigas con esto.... adiós Tohma....

-Al pobre rubio le dolió la mirada llena de dolor con la que se fue la pobre joven, que su único error fue amar a quien no debía, ese también era el gran error del rubio y era momento de saber si también recibiría su castigo, por justo de frente suyo se encontraba la fuente con ambos chicos....

-"Nos dejaron solos, muy mal hecho mi dulce ángel" el jovencito se encontraba recargado sobre la banca, y en sus ojitos se veía el sueño, totalmente sonrojado por todo el vino, y muy triste escuchando en su mente las felicitaciones que le darían a su primo, cuando ahora en este mismo instante estaba anunciando su compromiso..... "Te vas tan lindo cuando te ruborizas" y ese chico no perdía el tiempo, comenzaba a besar delicadamente su cuello sin que el pequeño se lo impidiera, el simplemente se dejaba llevar, después de todo a nadie le importaba lo que esa noche pasará......

-Cuando Tohma les miró desde lejos, su corazón se detuvo para romperse en mil pedazos, demasiado tarde había llegado, ese tipo había logrado arrancarlo de su corazón, era él quien lo tenía entre sus brazos, y su pequeño se dejaba besar, pero para su asombro cuando Cristián le pidió un beso al pequeño, cuando trato de tocar sus labios, el jovencito de inmediato se levanto como pudo para apoyarse en una columna de la mansión...... "No.... discúlpame, pero no puedo....." el muchacho se quedo estático por un momento no supo que decir, él tuvo la culpa por avanzar tan rápido, pero el pequeño no tenía por que sentirse mal, si ahora no podía besarlo, tal vez después.... no había prisa, pero el lindo jovencito trato de dar pasos hacia su habitación, pero todo se movía y se volvió a sostener.... "No te preocupes Suguru, no tengo prisa, te llevo a tu recámara, no estas bien" .... pero el joven se detuvo cuando miro a Tohma salir de la nada y tomar a su pequeño en brazos, en su rostro no había enojo, simplemente desconcierto "Disculpe a mi primo, él no acostumbra beber, pero no se moleste yo lo llevaré a su habitación" el rubio miro a Tohma llevarse al pequeño, y por alguna razón quiso detenerlo, pero no pudo hacer nada.....

-Mientras que en los brazos del rubio presidente el jovencito se acurruco en su pecho para ocultar su rostro "Perdóname primo, yo se que no debí beber en un día tan importante para ti, pero..." se avergonzaba tanto por su comportamiento, pero estar en esos brazos se sentía muy bien, tal vez sería la última vez en que podría estar así con su primo, tal vez sería la última vez en que lo podía tener solo para él, y eso ya jamás volvería a ocurrir..... "Shhh no importa Suguru, entraremos por la otra puerta de la mansión y te llevare a tu cuarto..... no importa....." el rubio simplemente lo abrazo con más fuerza, y al entrar al cuarto lo recostó en su cama para mirarlo con tristeza

-"Mi pequeño, ¿por qué no lo besaste? Por que?" el apuesto joven recostaba al pequeño y se sentaba a su lado en la cama mientras acariciaba su cabello pensando que ya se encontraba completamente dormido, pero sus hermosos ojos cafés se abrieron y lo miraron..... de inmediato retiro su mano de su rostro pero el pequeño lo miro con dulzura y respondió su pregunta

-"Por que no puedo.... nunca podré.... por que un beso sin amor no tiene caso darlo..... ahora lo se..... y yo solo te amo a ti.... mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti" el pequeño levanto una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su amor... "Yo se que esta mal que te lo diga, en especial sabiendo que tu corazón no me pertenece..... en especial ahora que le pertenece a ella , pero si no te lo digo ahora ya jamás podré.... perdóname" y con esa suave caricia sobre su rostro el pequeño se levanto delicadamente para besar dulcemente su mejilla, el rubio sabía que su pequeño le decía todo lo que sentía por que estaba bajo los efectos del vino, de no ser por eso jamás se habría atrevido.....y se recrimino así mismo por dejar que su dulce niño siempre fuera el que le declarará su amor, él nunca había tenido el valor de tomar la iniciativa y decirle lo mucho que le amaba, muy por el contrario lo había herido tan atrozmente olvidando aquella noche en que se entrego a sus brazos, lo había lastimado tanto sin darse cuenta obligándole a sonreír cuando su corazón sufría por su compromiso, pero es que él no sabía...... y ahora que entendía todo lo que le amaba, ahora que sabía que ese sentimiento tan grande era solo para él, y solo él ocuparía su corazón eternamente, dejó de luchar contra lo que sentía y dejó de tratar de hacer lo "correcto" lo que era bien visto por todos, eso eran tonterías.... lo único importante para ese hombre era la sonrisa de su dulce amor, y si eso salía de los parámetros establecidos por una sociedad inflexible, no lo importaba en lo más mínimo, ahora ya no le importaba absolutamente nada que no fuera la alegría de su pequeño al cual abrazo y fundió sus labios apasionadamente, el pequeño se dejo llevar por el beso tan arrebatador de su primo y cuando al fin tuvieron que separarse para respirar se sonrió el dulce jovencito

-"Me besaste.... entonces debo estar dormido ya.... por que solo en mis sueños me besas" el pequeño estaba convencido de que eso era un sueño, así que se abrazo al cuello de su amado y dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama llevándolo consigo .... "Ahora mi dulce sueño dime que me amas" el pequeño comenzó a besar el rostro del rubio y a pegar su cuerpo al calor de ese hombre que compartía su cama, el rubio no quería aprovecharse del estado en que se encontraba su hermoso niño y cuando quiso levantarse el pequeño lo abrazó con más fuerza y metió sus manos en su camisa "No puedes irte, no olvides que eres mi sueño yo decido lo que pasa.... mi dulce amor" el rubio se sonrió, el pequeño en verdad creía que eso no estaba pasando en realidad, así que ya sin poder librarse de su abrazo coloco su cuerpo sobre el pequeño y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras le repetía al oído lo mucho que le amaba, poco a poco sus manos se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo de su precioso amor, con habilidad retiro sus pantalones y sus manos llegaron a sus muslos que comenzó a tocar para llegar a su entrepierna y comenzar con su masaje "Pero yo también quiero oírte mi pequeño.... dime que me amas" el pequeño que gemía sin poder contenerse trato de articular frases de amor pero de sus dulces labios solo salían suspiros de placer, y fue así que el rubio lo llevo al orgasmo derramándose entre sus manos, en verdad como le encantaba ver su lindo rostro sonrojado, el era tan delicado pero al amar se veía tan deseable...tan hermoso y ahora era solo suyo, pero debía esperar...... abajo se encontraban aún todos los invitados, y la fiesta continuaba, debía ir a despedirles, y sin embargo su dulce niño no le permitió levantarse "No...aun no te doy tu regalo.... y no te he dicho cuanto te amo" el rubio se dejo recostar y al ver como su pequeño comenzaba a besarlo delicadamente dejando un camino de besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, que la fiesta y los invitados esperarán, ahora el atendía algo más importante, y algo más placentero.... por que al sentir como la boca de su pequeño le probaba deliciosamente comenzó su erección...... sentía que en cualquier momento se vendría en la boca del pequeño y el no lo deseaba, por que su cuerpo quería tomarlo en ese momento, pero el pequeño no se lo permitió subió al regazo de su amado y lo beso dulcemente "Déjame a mi.... es tu regalo" el pequeño se sentó arriba de su pecho mientras desabotonaba esa camisa que aun continuaba estorbándole y beso con desesperación el pecho de Tohma que por primera vez se encontraba vulnerable bajo los besos de alguien, Suguru estaba tan ardiente, tan apasionado, tan hermoso que en el momento en que comenzaba a sentir como su erección entraba en la estrechez del pequeño el rubio se excitaba al ver la carita de orgasmo del pequeño, el cual aun tenía la camisa desabotonada y se veía realmente precioso sobre su cuerpo, bajando suavemente sobre el miembro completamente erecto de su amor de ojos esmeralda "Ahhh......mmm " el pequeño temblaba de placer al sentirlo completamente dentro, las manos de Tohma acariciaban sus piernas que se encontraban rodeándole, y el pequeño apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de su amor, el rubio podía sentir los temblores del pequeño, y con delicadeza retiraba los cabellos que cubrían su rostro y acariciaba sus labios, era tan perfecto.... el pequeño comenzó a lamer sus dedos mientras empezaba a moverse al compás que le marcaba las caderas de Tohma, los dos suspiraban con tal fuerza que fue una suerte que la orquesta nunca dejara de tocar en toda la velada, por que si no hubiera sido así, seguramente los invitados les hubieran escuchado... "Ya...ya... no puedo....Ahhh...Ahhh..." el pequeño que ya se encontraba al límite sentía desfallecer en el regazo de su amor, que aun le mantenía arriba suyo y se movía con más fuerzas en su interior "Si puedes...mmm.... un poco más..." es que no quería que terminará... aun no... y le embistió con más fuerza para arquearse placenteramente cuando llego al límite junto con su pequeño y se derramaba en su interior mientras el jovencito lo hacía en su vientre, fatigado cayo en sus brazos "Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermoso sueño" fue lo último que dijo el precioso Suguru antes de rendirse al sueño en los brazos de Tohma el cual se sonrió muy satisfecho de saber que solo a él amaba..... había perdido tanto tiempo con sus dudas y sin embargo su dulce ángel nunca dejó de esperarlo, lo amaba tanto, con delicadeza lo cubrió entre sus sábanas y recogió todo el desorden que hicieron, ya mañana hablaría.....Mientras que el importante presidente tenía que regresar a la fiesta, ordeno toda su ropa y sus cabellos, que habían sido revueltos por las manos del pequeño, cuando ya se encontraba impecable como siempre, bajo al salón, solo que el feliz rubio no noto dos detalles que sus amigos que le esperaban impacientes notaron de inmediato

-"Perdón por ausentarme pero tenía un asunto importante que atender" el rubio fue directamente en donde se encontraban Hiro, Toshi, Eiri y Shuichi, que de inmediato comenzaron a reír discretamente en el caso de Hiro y Shuichi, mientras que Eiri trataba de decirle con la mirada que algo malo había en su camisa, pero Tohma la miro y estaba impecable, y Toshi solo puso cara triunfante y se rió discretamente también....

-"Pasa algo? Por que tan alegres?" el primer detalle que Tohma no miro fue "algo" en su camisa, no sabía que era, pero algo tenía... pero el segundo detalle que el rubio no podía ocultar era esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa que nadie se la podía quitar, se veía notablemente feliz, y sus ojos también tenían un brillo especial, pero bueno, eso solo lo puede notar el ojo entrenado de estos cuatro chicos, por que cuando el pequeño Aoki llego....

-"Tohma-san no ha visto a Suguru? Ya lo busque por todos lados y no lo encuentro -- y....." el pequeño también miro la camisa del rubio a nivel del cuello y se asusto un poco... oo "Tohma-san lo ha mordido algo!, tiene un marca roja en su cuello, no le duele?" el pequeño jovencito ni idea tenía de que pudo haber ocasionado tal marca, pero los cuatro presentes si que lo sabían y sin más soltaron la carcajada por el comentario del pequeño, mientras que el rubio se ponía de todos colores, y abotonaba perfectamente su camisa para tratar de cubrir la marca que lo delataba

-"No Aoki a Tohma no lo mordido nada.....mmm... bueno pensándolo bien si lo han mordido pero te aseguro que no le dolió " decía el sonriente Toshi que no podía detener su risa al ver la cara de "no entiendo nada" del pequeño...

-"Si Aoki y por Suguru no te preocupes, se encuentra....mmmm... repartiendo regalos" y de nuevo Hiro provoco la risa de todos, y es que hasta el serio de Yuki no pudo dejar de dibujar una sonrisa, no siempre se veía al poderoso Tohma Seguchi completamente sonrojado y escapando de una conversación, quien diría que el amor provocara tal cosa en su amigo.....

La fiesta al fin termino, con un anfitrión visiblemente sonriente que despedía a sus invitados.... y todos se fueron por sus respectivos caminos, Yuki y Shuichi llevaron a Aoki a su casa, mientras que Hiro y Toshi decidieron caminar, después de todo habían bebido un poco para conducir y sus casas no se encontraban tan lejos....

-"Bueno me inclino ante tu inteligencia.......yo ya veía a Tohma casado y con hijos, y arrepintiéndose por el resto de su vida" Hiro miraba como reaccionaba el joven de mirada gris que con una sonrisa le miraba triunfante

-"Si, si lo se, soy un genio ..... yo sabía que si él veía que alguien le podía quitar a Suguru reaccionaría......Aunque reacciono hasta el último momento òó, aun no entiendo por que las personas son tan indecisas, el pudo perder a Suguru con sus dudas y todo habría sido su culpa" Toshi hablaba con algo de enojo, es que en verdad no comprendía como era posible que Tohma tuviera tantas dudas, si era evidente que ambos de amaban desde hacia mucho...

-"Bueno para Tohma debió ser difícil, después de todo él es su primo, y es mucho mas pequeño y..." Hiro trataba de hacerlo entender que aunque dos personas se amen a veces existían obstáculos que impedían que estuvieran juntos, ese era el caso de Tohma y Suguru, por que si ellos no fueran familia seguramente las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fácil para ellos, pero Toshi no lo miraba as

-"No hay excusa alguna que valga!, ni obstáculo que no se pueda vencer, si en verdad quieres a alguien vences todo..... por él..... si Suguru me hubiera elegido a mí, yo hubiera luchado contra todos, y jamás hubiera dejado que derramara ni una sola lágrima por mis indecisiones, pero bueno..... lo eligió a él y aunque sufrió mucho, por lo menos ahora se que será feliz" el pobre Toshi miro con un poco de tristeza a su amigo, aun le dolía un poco el saber que jamás volvería a tener a su dulce niño, pero se encontraba tranquilo y feliz por que la sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño valía cualquier sacrificio, y solo Tohma podía lograr que sonriera su pequeño niño, su primer amor....

-"Eso no es cierto.......lo que dices no es cierto, por que puedes amar a una persona con todo tu corazón, pero si no te corresponde.... si no te corresponde..... es un obstáculo que no se puede vencer" Hiro hablaba también con tristeza, sin embargo Toshi no estaba de acuerdo

-"Y por eso te darás por vencido? Sin luchar por lo menos?!.... Si!, lo más posibles es que no consigas borrar ese amor de su corazón, lo más seguro es que jamás deje de amar a esa persona.... pero si por lo menos existe una posibilidad, si por lo menos se tiene la esperanza.... entonces luchas con todas tus fuerzas por tu felicidad, por la felicidad de la persona a la amas!" Toshi hablaba con todo su corazón, y aunque la vida lo había tratado mal y le había quitado lo que más amaba, él era así, fiel en sus convicciones y en lo que creía....

-"Aunque siga pensando en esa persona?....Aun así tu lucharías?....." el pelirrojo le miro a los ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta en esa mirada tan llena de seguridad que con una sonrisa baja el tono de su voz

-"Aun así.... yo si lucharía" y es que así era el joven de mirada gris, siempre lucharía por lo que quería y lo que amaba, pero esta vez se hizo a un lado por que la felicidad de esa persona tan especial para su corazón no estaba con él, y solo por ello se dejo vencer, por que con su derrota lograba la felicidad de dos personas que habían sufrido mucho para estar juntos.... lo que nunca pensó es que con su derrota hacía feliz a alguien más que ahora le tomaba del talle y sin previó aviso lo arrinconaba contra la pared.... "Hiro...." el muchacho trato de apartarlo, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el pelirrojo ya había aprisionado sus labios, por un momento permaneció con sus ojos abiertos por la impresión y sus brazos pegados a la pared totalmente atónito y aturdido, pero la delicadeza con la que el pelirrojo oprimía sus labios.... la calidez con la que lo abrazaba..... no paso mucho tiempo para que el confundido joven cerrará los ojos inconscientemente y le permitiera el paso a su boca, el pelirrojo simplemente la recorrió placenteramente, acariciando la espalda del muchacho que ya no forcejeaba más, sus brazos ya se habían enlazado a su cuello y le correspondía el beso apasionadamente, cuando al fin el aire se terminaba el pelirrojo termino ese caluroso beso mordiendo el labio inferior del mucho que por un momento se turbo, pero Hiro no soltó su cintura y con una sonrisa miro su rostro totalmente confundido, aunque el tampoco se había apartado de su lado

-"Que... que significo esto?" el desorientado Toshi trataba de aclarar lo que había pasado....lo que aun pasaba... por que el Hiro aun lo mantenía abrazado, pero para su sorpresa el pelirrojo no le ofrecía una disculpa como él esperaba... por que seguramente Hiro simplemente se había dejado llevar por el calor del momento, por las copas que llevaban ambos encima, por la soledad... que más daba....el caso es que solo era un impulso, o por lo menos eso pensaba...

-"Hago lo que me dijiste....lucho por lo que amo, aunque se que será difícil borrar algunos recuerdos, pero yo no me daré por vencido, me gustas mucho.....te amo...." el pelirrojo le miraba directo a esos ojos asombrados que no creían lo que el muchacho más alto le decía, trato de responder algo, pero estaba completamente asombrado nunca pensó que alguien como él, que sabía todo su pasado pudiera decirle que lo amaba, pero el no quería lastimarlo, aun amaba a otra persona....aun amaba al pequeño que ahora le pertenecía a alguien más....

-"Perdóname, pero aun..." pero el pelirrojo lo soltó y no le dejo decir nada, solo coloco la mejor de sus sonrisas

-"Yo lo se..... pero yo tengo mis métodos nñ ..... así que paso por ti mañana a las ocho, por favor se puntual que odio esperar" pero el pelirrojo no se iba a dar por vencido sin luchar, alguien muy especial le había dicho que mientras existiera una esperanza luchará con todas sus fuerzas, y eso precisamente es lo que haría, y antes de que Toshi dijera nada emprendió la partida mientras el muchacho le gritaba a lo lejos

-"Que?! Oye espera.... a donde iremos?!, yo no te he dicho que acepto la cita!...oye Hiro!!!" pero el muchacho ya se había marchado, y por un momento Toshi se quedo parado afuera de su casa sin saber que sentía, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tocar sus labios "Bueno.... solo es una cita".....

Bueno eso es todo por esta ocasión nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

HINOTONOBUTADA

Jajajaja deberás creyeron que sería tan mala como para dejarlas hasta aquí? =P jajajajja bueno les hice OTRO CAPÍTULO, esta cortito pero espero que les guste vayan, vayas, ------------------------------ 


	10. En el cielo

  
**DESTINO INEVITABLE**

**10..... "En el cielo".....**

La mañana del siguiente día llego y la luz del sol jugaba en el rostro de un muchachito que algo adormitado y cansado abría sus hermosos ojos cafés, ya era de mañana, algo tarde para la hora en que regularmente se levantaba el madrugador Suguru, y sin embargo aun tenía mucho sueño, y aunque para esos momentos su gran amor ya estaba formalmente comprometido con Ayanami el muchachito ya no sentía más dolor en su corazón, por que ese hecho ya era irremediable y sabía que esa hermosa mujer haría muy feliz a su primo, o eso trataba de repetirse para que su corazón no doliera, para que sus sentimientos no se revelarán..... Con pesadez paso la mano por su frente para descubrir su rostro, pero con ese contacto imágenes de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, primero se avergonzó enormemente al recordar como se habían terminado toda una botella de vino Cristián y él "Pero como se me ocurrió tal cosa si yo con una sola copa ya me siento mareado, no quiero ni recordar que fue lo que hice...." pero a la mente de Suguru si llegaron escenas de la noche anterior, y la imagen de Cristian junto a él apunto de besarse lo perturbo por un momento hasta que recordó que nada había pasado... y como llegaba su primo y lo tomaba en brazos...fue cuando recordó el sueño tan caluroso que tuvo, y se sonrojo por completo, ese tipo de sueños no debería tenerlos más, ....aunque.... el pequeño se levanto de la cama y fue directo al baño para ducharse mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo recordaba cada caricia que le había dado su precioso rubio en ese sueño tan apasionado, y con sus manos recorría su delicado cuerpo, no quiso pensar más....solo quería recordar esas caricias, esos besos sobre su piel y delicadamente se tocaba, no pudo resistirse mucho a la necesidad de su cuerpo y suavemente repitió el nombre de su amado mientras se derramaba entre sus manos, en verdad se avergonzaba, pero el era un jovencito cuyo cuerpo necesitaba ser tocado y amado... y sin embargo una gran pena embargaba su corazón al saber que nunca nadie lo abrazaría por las noches, una inmensa soledad llego a su alma de momento, y se sintió terriblemente temeroso de no tener a nadie que le dijera "Te amo" .... se coloco una sudadera azul cielo que le gustaba mucho y un short blanco, perfecto para un día tan caluroso como ese, y salió al jardín, en un lunes por la mañana nadie estaría en la casa a esas horas, así que salió a jugar con el conejito que lo esperaba en el jardín, se sentó en el césped y coloco al hermoso animalito entre sus brazos.... "Un hermoso ángel...." este fue el pensamiento de Cristián que lo miraba hechizado desde su patio, el pequeño sintió una mirada y al voltear a la casa del vecino fue cuando vio que Cristián era el dueño de esa mirada, así que lo miro y con una sonrisa le daba los buenos días, esa hermosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del pequeño se la dedicaba a él, y el muchacho de cabellos rubios lo miro directo a esos ojos cafés....esa mirada estaba llena de deseo, de amor, de ansias por acariciarlo y eso lo pudo sentir el pequeño, pero el muchachito no desvió su mirada, y se perdió en esos ojos azules....solo fue por un instante.... pero en ese segundo el pequeño le correspondió esa mirada llena de ansias por sentirse amado, es que se encontraba tan vulnerable.....tenía tanto miedo de quedarse solo....que por un momento su corazón le dijo que aceptará el amor que ese muchacho le ofrecía, y Cristián al sentir como le correspondía camino rápido hacia el pequeño, pero esos segundos que tardo en reaccionar marcaron el fin del intercambio de miradas, por que Tohma aparecía de la nada y sin decir nada tomaba al pequeño en brazos y se lo llevaba.... por alguna razón sintió el muchacho que había perdido la oportunidad más grande de su vida y miró como se llevaban nuevamente de su lado a su dulce ángel.....

Mientras que Suguru estaba totalmente asombrado, no había podido decir nada al sentir que su primo se lo llevaba en brazos, ¿qué estaba pasando?.... aunque pronto se aclararían sus dudas......Mientras que el rubio sintió que se le iba la vida al ver que por primera vez su hermoso niño correspondía una mirada con amor, y como por primera vez le sonreía a alguien como solo le sonreía a él, si hubiera llegado minutos después.....si hubiera tardado solo unos segundos..... tal vez habría perdido para siempre lo más valioso que tenía en la vida.....Y en eso estaba en lo cierto, solo un instante más... pero para su fortuna llego en el momento correcto, y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios....al sentir que llevaba en sus brazos a su más preciado tesoro, a su más preciado y confundido tesoro..... se sonrió con dulzura cuando miraba su cara asombrada y como trataba de bajarse de sus brazos, pero el rubio no se lo permiti

-"Tohma....primo.... que pasa? Por que me llevas en brazos, yo estoy bien....no me pasa nada malo.... ¿estas enojado? ¿por qué no me contestas? ¿qué pasa .....Tohma?" ...el pequeño estaba muy confundido y lo estuvo más cuando el rubio no contesto nada y lo oprimía mas entre sus brazos, el pequeño se sonrojo todo, sin entender que pasaba, pero se sonrojo aun más cuando noto que entraban en la habitación de su primo..... el rubio lo recostó suavemente y se levanto para cerrar la puerta con llave.... cuando regreso a la cama junto con el pequeño simplemente le sonrió y le dijo al oído "Te amo" y lo beso desesperadamente, como le había trastornado la mirada que había visto hace un momento, quería besarlo tan todo su ser, para que no olvidará que solo él era el dueño de su corazón, que solo él tenía derecho a ver su sonrisa, que solo él podía tocar sus dulces labios.... el pequeño que no salía de su asombro, correspondió su beso pero él estaba lleno de culpa, y lleno de tristeza, ¿a que estaba jugando su primo? ¿esto era un juego? ¿por qué hacía esto? la imagen de Ayanami llego a su mente y sin embargo no pudo negarse a sus besos....nunca pudo....nunca podría.... pero cuando al fin tuvieron que separarse el pequeño comenzó a llorar ocultando su rostro en su pecho "Por favor no lo hagas más....no juegues conmigo....me duele, me duele mucho cuando me dices que me amas...." el rubio levanto su rostro con delicadeza y limpió esas lágrimas, mientras le sonreía

-"Te amo..... no estoy jugando..... no podría.......yo te amo" beso delicadamente sus mejillas y lo abrazo contra su pecho...

-"Pero.... y Ayanami-san? Tu no le puedes hacer esto, tu no la puedes herir dejándola" .... y por un momento su ojos se abrieron sorprendido al pensar que tal vez su primo no pensaba dejarla y solo quería mantenerlo a él como su amante y sus ojos volvieron a nublarse "No puedes engañarla conmigo, yo no podré vivir con la culpa" pero el rubio que adivino sus pensamientos no dejo que desviará su mirada

- "Yo jamás me atrevería a tenerte a ti.... a la persona que más quiero en segundo plano, escondido, haciendo algo malo..... No... no es lo que tu piensas, yo hable anoche con Aya y ella entiendo lo que yo siento por ti, lo que siempre sentí por ti, me ha perdonado y eso ha terminado.....Por que yo solo te amo a ti, y yo se que tu solo me amas a mi, por que me lo dijiste aquella tarde bajo la lluvia, por que me lo dijiste ayer en la noche mientras hacíamos el amor......" y el pequeño lo miro sorprendido, su primo había recordado todo....y lo de ayer no había sido un sueño.... no supo que decir ni como reaccionar, simplemente muchas emociones embargaban su corazón, una gran felicidad por que su gran amor no se iría, no se casaría, y ahora le decía que lo amaba, una gran pena al pensar que esa amable joven tal vez había llorado por su culpa, un gran dolor al pensar ¿cuánto duraría esta vez su felicidad?, fueron demasiadas emociones juntas, demasiados sentimientos que solo pudo expresar llorando y abrazándose al cuerpo de su primo...."Suguru....mi pequeño....¿por qué lloras? es que no quieres que este a tu lado? "..... el rubio lo abrazo con fuerza no soportaba verlo llorar, ya no quería verlo sufrir..... ¿es que el pequeño ya no le quería?....¿había llegado demasiado tarde?..... pero el pequeño de inmediato lo abrazo y lo beso desesperadamente, tenía tanto miedo de que estuviera soñando, de que en cualquier momento el rubio se arrepintiera de sus palabras, que necesitaba abrazarlo y sentir que en verdad se encontraba ahí junto a él, y que jamás se iría....

-"Abrázame....abrázame fuerte.... y no digas nada, solo abrázame" el pequeño no quería escuchar más, por que siempre que el dueño de su corazón le decía que lo amaba, algo muy malo pasaba que los hacía separarse, y ahora que todo parecía tan maravilloso como una ilusión no quería que nada derrumbara su felicidad y lo abrazo con tantas fuerzas mientras poco a poco se iba calmando su llanto en el pecho de Tohma....

-El rubio simplemente lo abrazó como se lo pidió pero no quería quedarse callado el quería decirle todo lo que lo amaba, quería explicarle por que había tomado esas decisiones que le habían hecho tanto daño "Suguru yo te amo...perdóname por hacerte sufrir por tanto tiempo ..... pero yo no recordaba, se que es imperdonable..... y mucho más aquel compromiso, pero yo pensé que era lo mejor para ti....tener una familia.... que te enamorarás de alguien mejor que yo.... y sin embargo...." y sin embargo aunque él también había luchado con todo su corazón para arrancarse ese sentimiento de amor que no debía sentir por ese ángel que había cuidado desde niño, no pudo más y tuvo que aceptar que lo amaba, que lo deseaba, que nunca podría dejar de hacerlo..... dejar de sentir ese amor por su pequeño primo ya era imposible..... pero le era tan difícil decir todo lo que sentía, que simplemente lleno de besos su rostro y el pequeño enlazo sus manos a la de su amado..... es que no había que decir más..... con una simple mirada su pequeño le decía que entendía todo, que no podía perdonarlo, por que nunca le guardo rencor, por que nunca pudo sentir más que amor por él..... y de nuevo esa sonrisa tan linda que tenía Suguru se encontraba en sus delicados labios..... y eso le hizo recordar al celoso rubio que su pequeño le había sonreído al "incomodo vecino" así que inesperadamente beso la suave piel del cuello del pequeño mientras suavemente trataba de recostar al peque que de inmediato se ruborizó y trato de incorporarse....

-"No, no Tohma es que.... no podemos" el pequeño estaba tan avergonzado, pero no podía detener al seductor rubio que tocaba suavemente con la yema de sus dedos la piel de sus piernas, mientras continuaba besando su cuello...

-"Por que no?.....mmmm.... tu me quieres... yo te adoro... y te vez muy lindo con ese short" y mientras seguía bajando por el cuello del pequeño y comenzaba a retirar la sudadera que lo cubría, se divertía oyendo las excusas del peque....

-"No.....mmmm... no podemos....es que...mmmm" el pequeño trataba de detener las hábiles manos de su amor que ya sabía muy bien en donde tocarle para estremecérselo....

-"No podemos? ...mmm... dime tres buenas razones y lo pensare".... pero el rubio se divertía de lo lindo escuchando a su lindo ángel y aunque ya no pensaba detenerse quería saber las razones por la que su lindo niño se ruborizaba,

-"Pues por que debemos ir al trabajo.....Ahhh..." el pequeño trataba de razonar lo que decía, pero era difícil concentrarse con esos labios sobre su pecho besándolo sin compasión..... "Ahhh... y es de día.... y alguien nos oirá...... Ahhh " el inocente Suguru no sabía que con esos suspiros de placer lo único que lograba era provocar más al rubio que animado se levanto besaba su oído para responderle con una voz tan seductora que hizo palpitar la piel del pequeño

-"Mmmm no me convencieron tus razones hermoso....primero yo iré al trabajo hasta la tarde así que tengo muchas horas para hacerte tantas cosas...... y si después de todas nuestras "actividades" aun quieres ir conmigo al trabajo, puedes hacerlo.... aunque yo creo que no querrás....segundo ¿qué de malo tiene que lo hagamos en el día?" el rubio se sonrío cuando el pequeño ponía carita de timidez... "Pero.... si mi niño quiere que sea de noche, entonces será de noche" y el rubio se levanto de la cama, y por un momento el pequeño pensó que su amor había entrado en cordura, pero ese pensamiento se fue rápidamente cuando el sonriente rubio cerraba las enormes cortinas de sus ventanas y la habitación quedaba completamente obscura, solo se podía mirar los hermosos ojos esmeralda del rubio llenos de deseo, que rápidamente se quitaba su camisa y la tiraba lejos, mientras hacía lo mismo con lo quedaba de su ropa y regresaba a la cama con su adorado para recostarlo por completo y terminar de suspirar en su oído "Y tercero.... temo que no puedo hacer nada para que nadie nos oiga.... por que te voy ha hacer suspirar tan fuerte, que todos sabrán que eres mío, que me perteneces solo a mí, y que estas ahora entre mi brazos" el pequeño se estremeció por completo con esta promesa, pero ya no pudo hacer nada para detener a su amado, él también deseaba estar entre sus sábanas...

"Ahhhh....."... era un quejidito casi inaudible.... él pequeño daba un leve suspiro entre sueños al sentir que le penetraban por ultima vez..... su amado rubio se retiraba de su frágil cuerpo después de varias horas de desenfrenada pasión, y el suspiro era tan débil por que como el rubio había prometido... el pequeño suspiró por varias horas con todas sus fuerzas... es que lo había tomado de tal forma..... el jovencito nunca se imagino que su precioso rubio tuviera tantas energías para poseerlo tantas veces en una sola mañana.... y como lo dijo el feliz rubio él tenía que ir en la tarde al trabajo, pero todo lo había hecho muy premeditadamente, tal calculador como siempre el omnipotente Tohma Seguchi, solo que ahora se sentía más poderoso que nunca al ver a ese precioso niño envuelto en las sábanas vino de su cama, con todo su cuerpo impregnado de su perfume y totalmente vencido por el sueño, por el cansancio de haber estado entre sus brazos, el feliz rubio se vistió perfectamente como siempre y salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al bajar las escaleras del gran salón se encontró a Kaomi, a la cual le sonrió también "Kaomi-san por favor vigile que nadie moleste al joven Suguru el esta descansando en mi habitación, cuando regrese del trabajo yo iré a despertarlo" y después de dar esa indicación salió rumbo al trabajo...pero....

¿Por qué el poderoso Tohma había "retozado" toda la mañana con el pequeño?..... Si era verdad que lo deseaba y quería tenerlo en ese mismo momento.....pero no era necesario dejarlo tan fatigado y poseerlo precisamente en la mañana.... pero todo tenía un por que..... y ese por que era que el rubio era terriblemente celoso, y ver a su niño sonriendo con el vecino le había molestado enormemente, no con su pequeño, pero si con ese hombre..... ¿pero que podía decirle? si él no estaba haciendo nada malo, después de todo Suguru era libre, no había nada de malo en que lo pretendiera y lo peor de todo es que se encontraba en su propiedad, no podía pedirle que no mirará hacia su jardín, además de que aunque se lo dijera el sabía que Cristián no le haría el menor caso, por que tenía la firme intención de robarse su mas bella flor, de tal manera que la única forma que tenía para alejarlo era llevándose a su pequeño al trabajo, pero esa tampoco le parecía una buena opción para el celosísimo presidente, que no quería que su pequeño fuera a trabajar y esas fanáticas locas lo molestaran como sucedía todo los días, nada más con pensar como lo manoseaban cuando el pequeño entraba a la compañía o cuando salía de ella, lo hacía ponerse blanco de los celos..... así que la única solución que encontró fue dejar completamente fatigado al pequeño, para que permaneciera seguro en su cama, durmiendo en sus sábanas.... sin ánimos para levantarse e ir al trabajo, es más sin fuerzas para ir al jardín siquiera.... estas eran las razones del poderoso presidente que se encontraba completamente enamorado y no sabía como controlar esos celos, no habría querido ir a la oficina pero había asuntos que irremediablemente tenía que atender en persona y las horas lejos de su pequeño se le hicieron eternas, pero una vez resuelto todo lo que le preocupaba regreso a su mansión, pero para su sorpresa el pequeño Suguru ya se encontraba completamente bañadito y en el comedor arreglando todo lo que requería la cena de esa noche, así era su pequeño, le encantaba ayudar en la casa, se veía realmente hermoso con ese suéter blanco que había elegido y se encontraba radiante, en sus ojos se reflejaba su felicidad, y su risa se escuchaba por todo el comedor, las jóvenes que colocaban los platos y floreros le decían que se veía especialmente apuesto esa noche, pero el muchachito solo se reía con ellas

-"Claro que no....yo me veo como todos los días " pero era cierto, Suguru se veía especialmente hermoso después de hacer el amor, cierto toque especial tenía su mirada, sus labios, su piel.... pero Tohma se debatía entre si se veía más hermoso después de hacer el amor, o en el momento mismo de hacerlo..... y mientras pensaba en esto, el pequeño noto que había llegado su querido Tohma, de inmediato se sonrojo por completo al recordar todo lo que habían hecho en la mañana, pero enseguida se acerco para recibirle "Tohma que bueno ya llegaste, en un momento sirven la cena, ¿como te fue en el trabajo? Debes estar muy cansado " el pequeño con las mejilla teñidas de un suave rubor carmesí le daba la bienvenida, pero el rubio se encontraba hechizado por esa escena tan ideal de su pequeño esperándole en la casa, y preparando todo para su llegada, ese precisamente era el anhelo cumplido del feliz rubio que no dijo nada y nuevamente se lo llevaba en brazos

-"Habrá que averiguarlo" las doncellas solo miraban sonrojadas la escena, y como el jovencito de la casa era llevado por el apuesto rubio, "Que?...¿averiguar que?" el pequeño se puso rojo de la pena, su primo no disimulaba en lo más mínimo enfrente de las chicas, pero al rubio no parecía importarle que todos se enterarán y mientras se llevaba a su regañón primito le contesto a su pregunta "Quiero averiguar si te ves más lindo después de hacer el amor o cuando lo hacemos" el pequeño se puso rojo, rojo y oculto su rostro en el pecho de su despreocupado primo "Tohma como dices eso?! .... además debes cenar...y recuperar fuerzas" el rubio se sonrió por la reacción de su avergonzado pequeño y antes de subir las escaleras volteó hacia las doncellas con Suguru en brazos "Podrían subir la cena a mi cuarto" las chicas solo asintieron sonrojadas, y el rubio les sonrió y siguió su camino hacia su habitación, pero le susurro a su pequeño "Aunque te aseguro tengo muchas fuerzas", el pequeño solo se acurruco más a su pecho para ocultar su sonrojo, aunque le estaba gustando esa manía que tenía su primo de llevárselo en brazos a todos lados, aunque casi siempre su destino fuera cierta habitación....

Y así pasaron tres semanas en las que no se había visto al pequeño Suguru por los estudios de la compañía, y eso ya empezaba a preocupar a sus compañeros de trabajo, al principio, en la primera semana les pareció de lo más normal que el peque no apareciera, después de todo los enamorados necesitaban estar un tiempo asolas, pero para la segunda semana en la que ya comenzaron a preguntarle al rubio presidente por su compañero y el siempre huía graciosamente sin contestar nada, pues ya era de preocupación.... ya para la tercera semana Shuichi se armo de valor y le pregunto directamente en su oficina

-"Tohma-san perdón por interrumpir pero podría hablar contigo, es algo muy importante" el pelirosa miraba desde la puerta de la oficina del presidente y este le sonri

-"Claro, pasa Shuichi no interrumpes nada, en que puedo ayudarte?"

-"Bueno es que Suguru no ha venido en varios días y queríamos saber cuando es que regresara?" el pobre pelirosa solo miro como la misma escena se repetía, el joven rubio solo oía las palabras "Suguru" y "regresar" en una misma frase y huía velozmente sin decir nada

-"Vaya pero que tarde es, lo siendo Shuichi creo que tendremos que dejar esta conversación para otra ocasión tengo una junta justo en este momento, lo siento" y el rubio salía de la oficina dejando al pobre Shuichi con cara de derrota, para regresar con sus compañeros que lo miraban y ya se imaginaba su resultado

-"Volvió a evadirte" decía el pobre Toshi que ya se había dado por vencido como a mitad de la segunda semana en la que el rubio le había dado un millón de excusas para no responderle...

-"Ya, ya seguro que en la otra semana regresa, no te preocupes" decía el pelirrojo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y se sonreía al pensar como es que el rubio había logrado que el responsable Suguru faltara por casi un mes completo al trabajo...

-"Si no te preocupes Toshi es hora de hablarle a fuerzas superiores, de traer a la artillería pesada.... esto no puede continuar así..." ahora si el pelirosa estaba más que decidido, y bueno, él sabía muy bien cual era el punto débil del adorable presidente, fue así que al otro día un escritor llegaba casi a empujones a la empresa

-"Baka... ya deja de empujarme, ya me encuentro aquí no?! Pero yo no quiero preguntarle, esas son cosas personales..... por que no le preguntas tu o Hiro" el rubio escritor no quería ir, pero el pelirosa lo había obligado y casi a rastras lo había hecho venir...

-"Ya lo intentamos y solo a ti te responderá, así que entra en este mismo instante Yuki Uesugi y no salgas hasta conseguir una respuesta" y el pequeño pelirosa empujo a su malhumorado rubio a la oficina de Tohma que cuando lo vio entrar de un empujón se sorprendió pero de inmediato Yuki recobraba la compostura y la imagen que le caracterizaba para saludar al sonriente presidente

-"Tohma puedo hablar contigo"

-"Si claro que se te ofrece Eiri" al feliz rubio le alegraba ver que su querido amigo le visitará, pero Yuki siempre ponía una cara tan seria que parecía algo malo iba a decirle.... "¿Paso algo malo?"

-"Pues eso precisamente quería preguntarte, ¿pasa algo malo?.....los compañeros de Suguru están preocupados por que él no ha venido en tres semanas"

-"Ahhh eso.... pues... no, no tienen por que preocuparse no pasa nada malo, y perdona que tenga que dejarte Eiri, pero tengo que.." y cuando el rubio ya se levantaba para escabullirse de nuevo, Yuki lo miro con cara seria

-"Tohma...." el rubio sabía muy bien las reacciones que Tohma tenía en cada situación y con el no funcionaba esas tácticas, así que el pobre presidente no tuvo más opción que volver a sentarse ... "Por que no dejas que Suguru venga a trabajar"

-"Yo no se lo prohíbo, es solo que ha estado muy cansado estos días " mientras Tohma preparaba té y le daba una taza al rubio que lo miraba silenciosamente , y se sonreía por dentro pero mantenía su postura seria..... pero como había cambiado su antiguo protector, estaba tan feliz, se le veía a distancia, jamás lo vio tan alegre, jamás lo vio tan sonriente, pero tampoco lo vio tan inseguro en toda su vida....

-"Si me imagino que "tan cansado" debes dejarlo..... Tohma si tu en verdad lo quieres a tu lado debes dejarlo ser libre, no lo puedes mantener siempre dentro de tu casa, no lo puedes alejar de todos...." el rubio lo miraba directo a los ojos y sin embargo el joven presidente no se mostraba tan optimista al respecto

-"Es que.... no me gusta como lo miran, no quiero que nadie hable con él, no me gusta si quiera que se le acerquen.... no se como explicártelo, me siento tan poderoso al saber que él esta a mi lado, al saber que solo me ama a mí.... pero también me siento tan vulnerable, yo se que en cualquier momento alguien le dirá cosas, alguien lo tratará de alejar.... no quiero arriesgarme a perderlo, no ahora...." esos ojos esmeralda no mentían, el pobre joven se moría de celos, que raro era verlo así, ni siquiera por el mismísimo Eiri había sufrido tanto....pero tenía que hacerlo entender

-"Y.....¿A que le tienes miedo Tohma?.... ¿Acaso él no regreso?...¿Acaso no cruzo todo el mundo para volver a verte?.... yo se que ahora es casi imposible que manejes esos celos, pero debes empezar a hacerlo, y aunque no quieras debes arriesgarte...."

-El pobre rubio se quedo pensando en eso toda la tarde, era verdad tenía que dejarlo ir, pero no quería.... le gustaba tanto ver a su pequeño correr a recibirle por las noches para cenar.... adoraba tenerlo solo para él, le encantaba que sus ojos solo le mirarán a él "Soy un egoísta, un verdadero egoísta" el rubio se sonrió por sus pensamientos, pero al llegar y verlo practicar el violín, tuvo que resignarse a que su amor le encantaba tocar, eso era su vida, y tenía que dejarlo ser feliz, más sin embargo el pequeño al notar su presencia dejaba inmediatamente sus labores y corría a abrazarle "Tohma que bueno que llegaste, te extrañe mucho, ¿tu me extrañaste?....ahh pero tienes que ver la nueva composición que hice, estoy seguro que le gustara mucho a Toshi, ya mañana pase lo que pase tengo que ir al trabajo úù!! que eh sido muy irresponsable faltando estos días, así que pase lo que pase tengo que ir, me oíste primo, así que es mejor que te portes muy bien esta noche" el pequeño lo llevaba de la mano al comedor, tal parecía que todos ese día se habían puesto de acuerdo para que su dulce niño regresara al trabajo..... bueno ya no había más que hacer, así que el rubio disfruto la cena al lado de su pequeño amor, y al retirarse a descansar supuso que Suguru desearía estar en su cuarto, pero para su sorpresa el pequeño se recostó a su lado y se acurruco en su pecho, esa noche el adorable rubio supo que no era necesario hacer el amor con su dulce ángel para sentirse en el cielo, con el simple hecho de tenerlo durmiendo en su pecho, abrigado por sus brazos, y cuidando sus sueños era más que suficiente para ser tan feliz que nunca soñó ser....

Hinoto: --¡!! Ahh perdón por la demora se que prometí que el miércoles, pero me quede sin Internet, sin presupuesto..... y sin inspiración ¬¬ eso por culpa de mi compañero que me llevo a ver las Jeans (grupo musical de México, muy feo por cierto, yo no se que le ve mi compañero XD) bueno esas niñas ¿quien les dijo que cantaban? Si ya se están bonitas y todo, pero se necesita voz para cantar XD, y letras como "Me pongo mis Jeans" o "Pepé no te has dado cuanta todavía que te amo" me quitaron toda la inspiración por varios días, igual no regreso muy bien que digamos hoy -- pero este fic debe terminar XD....

MUCHAS GRACIA A TODAS por leer este fic, en verdad que me hacen muy feliz cuando dejan su opinión espero que les hayan gustado este capítulo y que lean el Final, cualquier duda o sugerencia, crítica o amenaza XD por favor dejen sus Reviewers o a mi correos que a mi me hacen muy feliz cuando los leo, y también me dan ideas para como continuar .

Bueno ya el próximo capítulo el GRAN FINAL XD que como ya se ve será muy feliz, ( es que insisto tengo complejo Walt Disney =P) así que espero que les guste

Muchas gracias a todas por leer este fic en especial muchas gracias a:

Hikaru: Hermanita!!! Gracias por los ánimos, y si tus sospechas eran ciertas, jejejeje es que el pelirrojo me gustaba para mi Toshi , gracias por las porras y nos vemos en massenger

Rurouni-Andrea: que bueno que no te arrepintieras de leer el fic y espero que te gustará este capítulo, gracias por tus ánimo jovencita y prometo subir rápido el final

Relley-chan: Gracias jovencita por siempre dejarme tu opinión, a mi siempre me emociona mucho leerla y el próximo capítulo será el final waaaa ;; snif, snif, pero espero que te guste, y también espero que te haya ido súper bien en tu viaje .....

Bueno se que en este capítulo no se aclara como es que Tohma recordó la memoria, pero eso es para el final , espero que les guste....

ATTE. HINOTO NOBUTADA


End file.
